Spencer Life One-Shots
by Psych7706
Summary: Series of one shots. No order. Enjoy. See last chapter of Part 6 for background info about the one shots!
1. Chapter 1: Aaron's HS Graduation

**_These are one-shots of later activities of the Spencer family. No particular order._**

Shawn and Juliet were in their room getting dressed for Aaron's high school graduation.

"Jules, our baby is a high school graduate." Shawn said.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Yes he is Shawn. What's wrong?"

"I still remember his Kindergarten graduation."

Juliet smiled and went over to Shawn and wrapped her arms around Shawn and kissed him.

"I'm going to cry." Shawn admitted.

"I am too." Juliet said.

"Ready to go?"

Juliet nodded.

Shawn walked passed his son's room and saw him in his cap and gown.

"Hey bud." Shawn said.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Aaron asked.

"I just wanted to let you I love you."

"I love you too dad."

Aaron walked up to his dad standing 2 inches taller than Shawn.

"Who would've thought I would have a son who's taller than me." Shawn stated.

Aaron laughed.

Aaron bent down and hugged his dad.

"Thank you dad." Aaron whispered.

"For what?" Shawn asked.

"For everything."

"You're welcome. I had fun doing it."

"I'm going to go talk to mom."

Shawn nodded.

Aaron walked out of his room and went to go find Juliet.

"Mom?" Aaron asked.

Juliet walked around the corner and saw her first born all grown up. She had to blink away the tears.

"Mom stop crying." Aaron said.

"It's just that you're my first born and I was the first person to hold you, correction, your dad held you first. I am so proud of you son." Juliet said.

Aaron simply hugged his mom and said, "Thank you mom, for everything."

"You're welcome baby." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed the keys and yelled, "Kids, get in mom's car! We have to be there an hour early!"

"Dad I'm not done with my makeup." Maggie said.

Juliet went into Maggie's room and said, "Baby girl, you don't need makeup. I tell you that all the time, but you never listen just like your father."

Maggie smiled.

"All right, let's go." Juliet said.

Maggie put her stuff down and met her siblings outside in Juliet's car.

All 6 kids got in the car and waited on Shawn and Juliet.

"Peyton get your seatbelt on, son." Shawn said.

"Ok." Peyton said.

Everyone was buckled up and ready to go watch Aaron graduate.

They got to the high school and Aaron got out and waited on Shawn.

Shawn got out of the car and said, "Where is Heather at?"

"I don't know. She should be here in a minute." Aaron said.

Heather walked up behind Aaron and said, "Hey you."

Aaron turned around and gave Heather a kiss, "Hi. You ready?"

"Yep. Hey Mr. Spencer."

"Hey Heather. Juliet and the girls are talking over there." Shawn said.

Heather walked away and went up to Juliet and said, "Hey Mrs. Spencer."

"Hey Heather. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Ready to be out of here."

"Don't be that way. After high school, life goes by 2x faster."

Heather smiled.

"Are you coming to the house after?" Juliet asked.

"No ma'am. My family from Louisiana is coming up here." Heather said.

"That's exciting!"

"That it is. I'm going to go in right now and get ready. Tell Aaron I'll see him after."

"Ok."

Heather left the group of girls.

It was time for the graduates to file in the auditorium in alphabetical order.

Graduation was over and Shawn was waiting for Aaron at the door.

Shawn saw Aaron and said, "Aaron, come here."

Aaron followed his dad and said, "What's up?"

"We need to get to the house, so I need you to drive us there."

"I don't have a…"

Shawn took the keys out of his pocket and said, "Yes you do son."

"Thank you dad. Did mom leave already?"

"Yes. Let's get home."

Shawn and Aaron got in Aaron's new truck and drove to the house.

Aaron parked the truck where he usually does and walked in the house and saw a bunch of people. He saw his mom and went to give her a hug.

"Thank you mom. I love you so much." Aaron whispered.

"You're welcome baby. You deserve it, Mr. 4.0" Juliet said.

Aaron smiled.

Shawn got everyone's attention.

"As you guys know my first born is finally an alumni of The Waldorf of Santa Barbra. Aaron, I want to let you know how proud I am of you. You had a rough patch when you were 2, I don't think you remember this, but you flatlined in the ambulance when they were bringing you to the hospital. Your mother was the strongest person in that hospital room. She kept me grounded and kept me from going insane. Jules, come up here please."

Juliet went to where Shawn was and he continued, "Aaron will be attending UCSB in the fall. He will be majoring in Criminal Justice and minoring in Drama. Congratulations son. I love you."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room including Shawn and Aaron.

Aaron went up to hug his dad.

"Dad thank you so much. I love you and mom more than anything." Aaron said.

Shawn gave his son a kiss on the cheek and said, "You're welcome. You are one of our perfect babies."

Aaron smiled.

Aaron walked toward Juliet and said, "Did I really die for 2 minutes?"

Juliet couldn't keep herself together and nodded.

Aaron quickly embraced Juliet and said, "I'm sorry. I won't scare you like that again."

"It's not your fault baby." Juliet said.

"Can I hear the entire story please?"

"After everything is over, me and dad will sit outside with you and tell you everything."

Aaron kissed his mom on the cheek and left and went to party.

Lassiter came up to Aaron and said, "Congratulations Aaron. You are a great young man. Nice major. Your parents will be proud of you."

"Thanks Uncle Lassie." Aaron said.

Carlton hugged Aaron and went to talk to Shawn and Juliet.

The party started to wind down around 8:45. Shawn and Juliet picked up everything and did the dishes and threw the trash out.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Shawn asked.

"I think it's time Shawn." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let's go then."

"Aaron come out side!"

Aaron walked down the hall and went outside with his parents.

"Sit down baby." Juliet said.

Aaron sat down in the middle of Shawn and Juliet.

"Aaron, 16 years ago my ex-girlfriend, Abigail Lytar, kidnapped me and you. She knocked us out with a chemical. Your body was so small and the chemical was strong, it couldn't balance out with your body. Your Aunt Karen rode with you to the hospital while your mom rode with me."

"When they got to the hospital, I didn't know you flatlined, I was in the ambulance with dad. You had tubes coming out of everywhere. I sat by you for days and waited for you to wake up." Juliet said.

"You woke up when grandma got there to visit. I was so happy I just held you in my arms and I didn't want to let you go, ever. I blame myself for that day. I could've prevented it, but she got to me first."

"Dad it's not your fault. I promise you." Aaron said.

"Now mom is the strongest person of the family. We've had many ups and downs, but she never loses her cool, well every once in a while she does. We wanted you to know Aaron."

"I love you guys."

"I love you too baby." Juliet said.

Aaron got up and gave his parents a hug and a kiss and went back inside.

Shawn sat next to Juliet on the swing and said, "Well I think I'm all out of tears."

"Me too. I am so happy we told him." Juliet said.

"You know I meant every word about you being the strongest woman in the world right."

"Yeah I do. Thank you for doing life with me Shawn. You've made it so much more fun."

"You're welcome make waking up everyday better because I get to see your face in the morning."

Juliet leaned over and kissed Shawn and said, "You know we're getting old, right?"

"Yes I know. Don't remind me. I haven't seen any gray hairs yet, so that's a good thing."

"I think I found one."

"Stop playing Jules."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

Shawn gave Juliet a kiss and a very long hug.


	2. Chapter 2: Maggie's 1st Boyfriend

Maggie walked in from school on a Friday with a friend. They walked through the living room and Shawn looked up.

"Uh Mags, who is your friend here?" Shawn asked.

"Daddy, this is Garrett. He's a classmate." Maggie answered.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Spencer." Garrett said.

Garrett walked over to Shawn and put a hand out.

Shawn looked at Garrett over and then took his hand and shook it.

"Good to meet you too, Garrett. How old are you?" Shawn asked.

"17." Garrett said.

"How are your grades?"

"4.0. I am taking a lot of AP classes."

"What does AP mean, Maggie?" Shawn whispered.

"They're classes that earn college credits." Maggie said.

Shawn nodded.

"So dad, when is mom going to be home?" Maggie answered.

"Right now." Juliet said.

"Hey mom." Maggie said.

Maggie walked over to Juliet and said, "This is Garrett. Garrett this is my mom, Juliet."

Juliet walked over to Garrett and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Garrett. I hope my husband here hasn't scared you."

"No ma'am. He was just asking some questions." Garrett said.

"Ok. Mags, go sit on the couch with Garrett while I go talk to your mom." Shawn said.

"Yes sir." Maggie said.

Maggie and Garrett sat on the couch and watched TV, while Shawn took Juliet outside.

"So…what do you think?" Juliet asked.

"He's ok." Shawn said.

"Ok? He's perfect for her."

"How do you know?"

"Shawn she's my daughter. We obviously have the same taste in men."

"Really? How so?"

"Well we both like brown hair, green eyes. Oh and I can't forget that crooked smile."

While Juliet was talking Shawn was looking in the window and sat Garrett wrap an arm around Maggie.

"Pause." Shawn said.

"Why?" Juliet asked.

Shawn nodded over to the window.

Juliet saw the arm around Maggie.

"And?" Juliet asked.

"Are they even dating?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. You did that to me when we weren't dating."

"True."

"You know, he looks at Maggie like you look at me."

Shawn's eyes softened and said, "I am going to talk to Garrett out here. You and Maggie talk in there."

Juliet nodded.

Juliet went inside and said, "Garrett, Shawn wants to talk to you. Don't worry. It's just the typical dad stuff."

"Yes ma'am." Garrett said and got up and went outside.

Garrett opened the door and sat down across from Shawn.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. Do you like Maggie?" Shawn asked.

"I do. I've liked her for about a year now."

"Why haven't you asked her out?"

"I don't know. I don't want to mess it up. She's a very pretty girl and she is so sweet."

"Ok. If I let you go out with her what will you say?"

"I would say thank you for your blessing."

"Blessing? She's not getting married, and won't be for another 5 years."

"Yes sir. I want to get married after I graduate college, and maybe wait a year until I am financially stable."

"My wife says that you look at her the way that I look at Juliet."

"How do you look at Mrs. Spencer?"

"With admiration, respect, love, and my future. Do you see a future with Maggie?"

"I do."

Shawn and Garrett continued to talk.

Meanwhile with Juliet and Maggie inside.

"So Maggie he's kinda cute." Juliet said.

"I know." Maggie said.

"You know that he looks at you the way dad looks at me."

Maggie gasped, "Are you sure?"

"I am positive. Do you like him?"

Maggie nodded.

"I am pretty sure dad is asking him all of these questions."

Maggie laughed, "I'm going to go grab him a snack and a drink."

"Go ahead baby girl."

Brice walked through the house and said, "Mom, who is that?"

"Be quiet. It is probably Maggie's boyfriend." Juliet said.

"No way in hell."

"Brice. Look at me. I know you love your sister, but you have to let her be happy. He looks at her the way your dad looks at me."

"Does he really?"

Juliet nodded.

Maggie walked through the living room and saw Brice.

"Hey bub." Maggie said.

"Hey you. How are you?" Brice asked.

"Great. How are you and what are you doing home?"

"I have a few days off, so I wanted to come see you guys."

"I love you, Brice."

Brice went and gave Maggie a hug, "I love you too, Maggie. Let me know if he gives you any trouble."

"I promise."

Maggie went outside and handed Shawn and Garrett a bowl of pineapple and a drink.

"Thank you baby girl." Shawn said.

"You're welcome daddy." Maggie said.

Maggie sat down next Garrett and asked, "So what are you guys talking about?"

Shawn looked at Maggie and said, "Maggie, do you like Garrett?"

"I do. A lot." Maggie said.

"Ok sweet girl. He's perfect for you."

"Dad…"

"Baby, don't make this harder than it is."

"I was going to say thank you."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Can daddy have a hug please?"

Maggie smiled and got up and walked over to Shawn.

Shawn stood up and wiped her bangs out of her face and hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl." Shawn whispered.

"Thank you daddy. I love you." Maggie whispered.

Juliet was staring out the window at Shawn and Maggie.

Shawn pulled away and gave Maggie a kiss on the head.

"Garrett would you like to stay for dinner?" Shawn asked.

"If you guys don't mind." Garrett said.

"Of course we don't mind."

Garrett smiled and got up and shook Shawn's hand.

"Thank you Mr. Spencer." Garrett said.

"You're welcome, son. Maggie has 3 older brothers, so if you hurt her. you will be dealing with me and them. They're pretty big guys." Shawn said.

Garrett swallowed and nodded.

"Go inside and watch TV."

Garrett grabbed Maggie's hand and went inside and sat down on the couch.

Juliet heard the door shut and ran into the living room and saw Shawn out in the yard. She went outside to talk to him.

Juliet went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "You ok?"

Shawn turned around and said, "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep. Brice is home."

"Really? What is he doing home?"

"He has a few days off and he wanted to come see us."

"Has he met Garrett yet?"

"I don't know let's go check."

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and walked back inside and saw Brice sitting in the chair talking to Maggie.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

Brice looked up at Shawn and said, "What's up papa bear?"

"Nothing much kiddo! We missed you."

"I missed you too." Brice said and went over to Shawn and whispered, "What do you think of Garrett?"

"He passed all my tests. What about you?" Shawn asked.

"Same. You think they'll get married?"

"Brice Justin, you better watch it!"

Brice laughed.

Shawn looked at Brice and mouthed, "Stop!"

Brice stopped laughing and went to go see Trey and Emily.

"Daddy, what's for dinner?" Maggie asked.

Shawn turned to Juliet and asked, "Baby, what's for dinner?"

"How is pizza and mac and cheese?" Juliet suggested.

"That's my favorite!" Garrett said.

"No way. That's dad's favorite." Maggie added.

Juliet looked at Maggie and winked.

"Mom can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Maggie asked.

Juliet nodded.

"What's up baby girl?" Juliet asked.

"I like him a lot. Like a lot."

"Like spend the rest of your lives together a lot?"

Maggie slowly nodded.

"Baby. You're only 17, you have an entire lifetime to think about marriage."

"I know. I kind of want to get married young."

"Why?"

"I want to spend as much time as possible with the one I love."

"Ok, have you been watching Lifetime?"

"Just a little bit."

"Go talk to daddy."

"No. If he wants to marry me, he will take the time to ask daddy for my hand."

"Oh baby girl, we couldn't have done a better job raising you."

Maggie looked at Garrett and smiled.

Maggie left Juliet and went and sat next to Garrett.

"Maggie, what are you doing this weekend?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing. Why?" Maggie asked.

"Want to go to the beach?"

"Mom can I go to the beach this weekend with Garrett?"

"What beach?"

"Malibu." Garrett said.

"Sure. It's not that far away. How long will you be gone?"

"A day or two?"

Juliet looked at Maggie and Maggie mouthed, "I promise."

"Ok. I'll talk to your dad later."

"Thank you mom."

Juliet smiled.

Dinner was ready.

"Guys come eat." Juliet said.

Garrett got up and offered Maggie his hand and asked, "What do you want to drink?"

"Water please." Maggie said.

"Of course. Go sit down and I'll bring you your food!"

"Thank you."

Shawn and Juliet watched the interaction and said, "She did good Shawn."

"She did very good. I like this guy a lot."

"I do too. I hope he's a round a long time."

"I have a feeling he will. If Maggie is anything like me, she will marry him."

"How do you know?"

"I know my daughter Shawn. She found all the characteristics of you and idealized that into a guy, and one just happened to be Garrett."

"So you're saying that I'm her role model?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, baby."

Shawn smiled and kissed Juliet.

Shawn and Juliet went and sat down with the kids and talked over dinner.

"So Garrett, where do you want to go to college?" Shawn asked.

"UCSB. It's close to home and I don't want to leave my parents." Garrett said.

"Do you play sports?"

"Baseball, I actually got a scholarship to play ball for UCSB."

"Are you signing with them?"

"I don't know. Where are you going to college Maggie?"

"UCSB. My brother goes there." Maggie said.

"Which one?"

"Aaron, he graduates this year."

"Then the deal is set, I'm going to sign with UCSB."

"Garrett, you don't have to play ball for them if you don't want to."

"I am going to play ball there, and I want you to watch me."

"Of course I would sit in the stands and watch you."

Garrett smiled.

Dinner was over and around 8 Garrett got up and said "It was lovely meeting you guys today."

"It was our pleasure." Shawn said.

Shawn got up and shook Garrett's hand and said, "You are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you sir."

Juliet got up and went to hug him.

"It was lovely meeting you, Mrs. Spencer." Garrett said.

"Oh please, call me Juliet." Juliet said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Maggie are you bringing him home?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in like 20 minutes." Maggie said.

"Ok. Be careful." Shawn said.

"Ok. Love you."

"Love you too."

Maggie grabbed her keys and asked, "Ready babe?"

Juliet's eyes looked up to Maggie and smiled.

"Yep." Garrett said.

Maggie and Garrett left the house and Maggie brought Garrett home.

Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Did you hear Maggie?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. She just let it slip." Juliet said.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think they'll kiss tonight?"

"God I hope not."

"Me either."

20 minutes later Maggie walked back in the house and sat down next to Juliet.

"Mom." Maggie whispered.

Juliet looked at Maggie and asked, "So…"

"No we didn't kiss."

Juliet laughed.

"Your dad will be happy to hear that."

"Good night guys. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Night sweet heart. Love you."

Maggie gave Shawn and Juliet a hug and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Garrett's Promise

**_One Friday Night_**

One Friday night Shawn called Maggie.

"Hello?" Maggie asked.

"Hey baby girl." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy. What's up?"

"What are y'all doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Mom and I want to take you guys out to eat."

"Ok. What time?"

"It's 6:45 now, so like an hour?"

"Perfect. I will tell Garrett and we will be there. Same place?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ok dad. I love you guys."

"Bye Maggie."

Shawn hung up the phone

 ** _With Garrett and Maggie at Garrett's House_**

"Baby!" Maggie shouted.

Garrett came running down the hall and stopped in front of Maggie, "What's up?"

"We are going to dinner with my parents in an hour. Go get cleaned up and shaved."

"Ok. Formal?"

"Just a sports coat and jeans."

"Ok."

Garrett went into his bathroom and got cleaned.

15 minutes later Maggie was ready with some clothes she left over at his house. She went to the extra bathroom where she kept her makeup and stuff. She took out her hair straightener and straightened her hair and then put on some makeup.

"Babe, I'm ready!" Garrett said.

"Ok. I'm putting on mascara!" Maggie yelled.

Garrett ran to the extra bathroom and saw Maggie doing makeup.

"Maggie Grace…" Garrett started.

Maggie turned around and said, "Garrett David…"

Garrett wrapped his arms around Maggie, "You don't need makeup."

Maggie smiled, "Well, I'm just like my mom and I have to wear makeup, so I don't look like death."

"You're so cute. Hurry up!"

Maggie nodded and finished up and grabbed her purse and phone.

Garrett was on the couch and heard Maggie walk down the hall and smiled.

Maggie walked out the house and into the car and started it.

Garrett turned off everything and locked the door and met Maggie in the car.

10 minutes later they pulled into the restaurant and got out and met Shawn and Juliet inside.

Shawn saw Maggie and Garrett walk in and got Juliet's attention.

Juliet looked up and saw Maggie. She got up and ran to Maggie.

Maggie saw her mom and ran to her.

"Mom!" Maggie said.

Juliet embraced her daughter, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are you?" Maggie asked.

"I'm great. The boys miss you."

"I miss them too. How's Aaron?"

"He's ok. The break up was a rough one."

"I heard. What happened exactly?"

"Let's talk about that at the table."

Maggie nodded and went to Shawn.

"Hey daddy." Maggie said.

Shawn turned around and hugged her.

"Baby girl. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Good. I miss you guys." Maggie said.

"I miss you too sweetheart. Me and Garrett were just talking about you."

"What did he say?"

"He said, that you've moved half of your clothes from our house to his."

"Are you mad?"

"Not at all, baby. You've been dating 9 months. Me and your mom moved in with each other when we had our 1-year anniversary. That's also when I proposed."

Maggie smiled.

The buzzer for the table went off and Shawn brought it back to the host and the hostess guided them to their table.

"Hi, my name is Ashley and I will be your waitress tonight. Would you guys like something to drink?" Ashley asked.

"Water for all of us?" Shawn asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Water please."

Ashley wrote that down and went to go get the drinks.

Shawn and Garrett sat on one said and Maggie and Juliet sat across from them.

"Mom, what happened with Aaron and Heather?" Maggie asked.

"She packed up everything and moved back down to Louisiana without telling anyone." Juliet said.

"How upset was Aaron?"

"He was upset. He came home in tears. He ended up punching a few walls thinking that he did something wrong."

"But he didn't right?"

"He did nothing, but love her for 3 years."

"That makes me so mad."

"I know sweetheart."

Garrett and Shawn waited to be queued in the conversation.

"Mr. Spencer I was reading an old newspaper and it said that you are the SBPD's Resident Psychic." Garrett brought up.

Shawn nodded, "What I'm about to tell you does not leave this table."

Garrett nodded.

"20 something years ago I came back to Santa Barbra from running away from my dad. To make some money, I called tips into the police station. They were very detailed and accurate. The head detective at the time called me in for questioning. He had his partner in the interrogation room with him and I saw that he was in a relationship with her. That's how I met Jules. He was about to arrest me when I said that I was psychic. He called bullshit on the lie and I actually told him things that no one knew about him."

"How are you so good at your job though?"

"My dad trained me. I inherited my mom's eidetic memory and I had super observational skills, so he put two and two together and trained me to become a super cop. I didn't want to be like my dad at all. That's part of the reason why I ran away."

Garrett smiled.

"The Chief of Police came outside and saw me and told me if I was lying I would be sent to prison."

"What led you to lie?"

"To save my ass from jail. After a few cases, I decided to open up 'Psych' with my best friend, Gus. He worked at some lame ass pharmaceutical company and was reluctant to join, but he hasn't missed a case in 20+ years. One day I walked into my favorite diner and found this amazing blonde sitting in my seat. I walked over to her and said, 'Excuse me, you're in my seat.'"

Juliet smiled at the memory and winked at Shawn.

"Of course she sassed back and said, 'Am I?' I told her yes and I showed her my snake I made out of my straw wrapper. I used this cute 8th grade voice to pick on her. I noticed a few things about her, she had two cats at the time and she had a picture of her parents in her purse. She was amazed that I knew that right off the bat. I told her I was psychic. Not even 15 minutes later she pulled out a gun. I thought that was the hottest thing that I've ever seen. But then one grumpy old man came in and said, 'Spencer! Stay away from her.'

"Was that Uncle Lassie?" Maggie asked.

Shawn nodded.

"Up until that moment I didn't know she worked for the same company that I work for. So we solved a few cases and we had this one particular case that had an axe welding maniac. It was just Juliet and the maniac in the room by themselves. I went up there and I saw all the badassness come out of her. She grabbed the axe from Alice and I sighed. I didn't know I loved her until that moment."

"You loved me then?" Juliet interrupted.

"Of course. I couldn't help myself. As soon as I saw you were ok, I just got so happy."

Juliet smiled.

"Now fast forward 2 years, we had this case. We had this killer named Yang. She has been obsessed with me since I was a little kid. I had to play her little game and I won. The end of the case was at a drive in theater. I had a date with Abigail…a girl that I stood up 10 years prior to that. Juliet here asked me on a date. She said, 'Maybe the best things, the richest things aren't supposed to come easily…"

"And sometimes the moments that make the most sense happens when everything else doesn't." Juliet continued.

"During her speech I was so happy that this amazing woman wanted to take me on a date, but it also broke my heart that I couldn't say yes. So I told her I was on a date with Abigail. She walked away and my heart broke into a million pieces."

Juliet got up and went over to Shawn and hugged him.

Garrett got up and switched places with Juliet so she could be with Shawn.

"What happened after that?" Garrett asked.

"So me and Abigail dated for about a year. Then another Yang case came. This one is a bit darker. It was a case based off a Hitchcock film, 'Psycho'. Yin tied up Abigail under the pier at high tide and he tied Juliet to the top of a clock tower. Now that was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I wanted to save Juliet first, she was the first thing that popped in my head, but then I knew I had to save Abigail because she was a civilian."

"Who got Juliet?" Garrett asked.

"I sent my two best friends. Gus and Lassie. I knew they would take care of her. I saved Abigail. I was sitting on the boardwalk and Abigail broke up with me. Yeah, I was hurt, but that also meant I had a chance with Juliet. Now after the Yin case, Juliet went to work at city hall. After a few months there, she came back to the SBPD. As soon as she got back a 'Criminal Profiler' named Declan showed up and swept Juliet off her feet."

"I'm sorry daddy." Maggie said.

"Hold that thought baby girl." Shawn said.

Maggie nodded.

"Now Declan was rich. Like crazy rich. He had a helicopter and all that stuff. He helped us solve a case. One day I asked Juliet to walk and get ice cream with me, because I was going to tell I wasn't psychic, but Declan took Juliet aside and told her that he was a fraud first. I was heartbroken again. During that case, he decided he was going to take Juliet to the Amalfi Coast. After that case ended, we had a spy case that needed his help too. I was so torn up about Juliet going to Italy or wherever the hell it was with Declan. One night after the case, me and Gus had microphones hooked up to us to catch the spy. I started telling him how pissed I was about Juliet going with Declan. He said that it wasn't fair to act like that. I had a serious Shawn moment and said, 'You think I don't want her to be happy? I want her to be happy. But... serious Shawn moment, here. I want to be happy, too. And for some reason, I can't imagine that happening without Juliet.' Little did I know, that Juliet was in that van listening to every word I said."

"Why didn't you go after him mom?"

"Just keep listening."

"After the case was over, I went over to Declan's house to thank him for his help on the case. Juliet came down stairs and Gus and Declan went upstairs. I made small talk with Juliet and then got serious for a moment and said, 'Take lots of pictures. Not of sight, don't take pictures of buildings. Take pictures of moments, 'cause that's what matter. Capture 'em here' and I pointed to my head and then 'hold on to them them here' and I pointed to my heart. After that, Juliet kissed me, in Declan's living room. To be honest, That was the best kiss that I've ever had."

"Go mom."

"There's more." Juliet said.

"So, I left Declan's house knowing that Juliet would be off on a trip to the Amalfi Coast with Declan. That next day me and Gus had to go to Canada for a case and I dropped by the station to see if I caught Jules before she left. I was too late, so I went to Canada with Gus. I got to Canada and met Lassie at the prison in Canada and I saw this blonde ponytail walk out of a room and I looked up and saw Juliet. I smiled the biggest smile that I have smiled in my life. We wanted to talk about the kiss, but the case interrupted us too many times. Then we were on that bridge and I gave a speech saying that I wanted to settle down and then she kissed me. After 5 years of chasing the girl of my dreams I finally had her. That same week Lassiter found out about us. But then he hooked me up to a lie detector and asked if I was psychic. I said yes, but I also knew how to fake a polygraph thanks to Henry. He asked me if I loved Juliet, and I said yes. I wasn't faking that part. I really did love her."

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "I loved you too."

"That next year was a little rough. We had a Lassie's wedding to go to. We had a client named Herb to help. I solved the case 'psychically' but then at the reception I let Juliet borrow my jacket because she was cold. She found the evidence of how I solved the case. She asked me if I was psychic. I couldn't lie to her anymore. I lied to her for 7 years. I don't know how I lied to her for that long. I didn't want to lie to the love of my life anymore. She asked me if everything was a lie, including our love. I told her that falling in love with her was never part of the plan."

"You're an idiot dad." Maggie said.

"Yeah, thanks Maggie. Like I didn't know that already."

Juliet rubbed Shawn's back.

"So we broke up. We broke up for 3 long weeks. Those 3 weeks ended up with me being in the hospital."

"Why?" Garrett asked.

"I couldn't eat, sleep, or drink anything. Everything worth living for walked out of my life. At the time, Juliet was everything in my life. I loved her more than Gus, and that's saying a lot. I saw my entire future with her. A house, engagement, our dope wedding, kids, and us growing old together. That was gone, so I just let myself go."

"Once again dad, you're an idiot." Maggie said.

Shawn looked at Maggie.

"But we got back together and then we got married and have been for 20+ years." Shawn finished.

"That's awesome." Garrett said.

"Garrett, if you ever lie to Maggie, I will personally come hunt you down and make you regret everything you've ever done." Shawn threatened.

"Yes sir. I promise. Which brings me to this."

Garrett pulled out a ring box and said "Maggie Grace Spencer, I know we are young, but I promise you not to lie to you, hurt you, and leave you. Will you accept this promise ring?"

Maggie smiled with tears running down her face and nodded.

Garrett put the ring on her left hand and kissed her.

"I love you." Garrett said.

"I love you too." Maggie said.

Shawn got up and pulled Garrett over to the side.

"Good job son." Shawn said.

"Thank you Mr. Spencer. I hope that one day in a few years you will give me your blessing to making Maggie my wife." Garrett said.

"Absolutely."

Garrett hugged Shawn.

 ** _With Maggie and Juliet_**

"Maggie I'm so happy for you." Juliet said.

"Thank you mom. I thought he was going to propose." Maggie said.

"I did too, but I would've known, but he just made you a promise and you need to keep that promise."

"I will. Can I move in with him now?"

"Let's talk to dad about it."

Maggie nodded.

Shawn and Garrett walked back to the table and sat down.

"Daddy can I move in with Garrett now?" Maggie asked.

"Yes you can baby girl. I'm so happy for you." Shawn said.

"Thank you daddy."

"You have to come over everyday. It's only 10 minutes away."

"Deal. You're still gonna do my laundry right?"

"Sure."

Maggie laughed.

They ate and enjoyed everything about that night.

 ** _Yes, this is long. I wanted Garrett to know everything. The dialogue without Shawn's name is Shawn speaking. Enjoy! Don't forget to answer the poll available on my profile. Also drop some prompts in the reviews!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Scare

**_The Big Talk_**

Maggie and Garrett were visiting Maggie's parents one Sunday evening while the other kids were out with friends.

Shawn came in from work and saw Garrett and Maggie sitting on the couch sleeping. Juliet followed him and saw the exact same sight.

"Should we wake them up?" Shawn asked.

"I will. I don't trust you to wake up the kids." Juliet said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Juliet."

"Sure you don't."

Juliet went over to Maggie and Garrett and said, "Hey guys, we're home."

Maggie opened her eyes and saw her mom, "Hey what's up?"

"We just got home."

Maggie woke Garrett up.

Garrett woke up and saw Shawn and Juliet.

"Hey Mrs. Juliet." Garrett said.

"Hey Garrett, had a nice nap?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, work was rough today, plus I had baseball practice at 6 this morning."

"When does the season start?"

"Monday."

"Is it home or away?"

"Away."

"Is Maggie going?"

"Of course I'm going. That was silly." Maggie butted in.

Garrett smiled.

Shawn walked into the living room in different clothes.

"Why'd you change?" Juliet asked.

"We're home now. I like to be comfortable." Shawn said.

"I know, can you put on some better shorts than those?"

"Do I have to? These are my favorite."

"I know, you've had them since Aaron was a baby."

"Ok we need to take Dad shopping." Maggie said.

"I agree. One day next week we'll go." Juliet said.

"Y'all have fun!" Shawn said.

"Thanks honey." Juliet said.

Juliet sat down next to Shawn on the big couch.

"So you guys make 2 years in a couple days." Juliet said.

"Yep. We're excited." Maggie said.

"Really?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. He's my favorite person on earth. He makes life so much easier."

"I'm hurt."

"Dad, I love you too, but I'm grown. You'll always be the #1 guy in my life."

"Yeah, but I don't see you much anymore."

"I know. I miss you like crazy. I miss our Saturday morning trips to Walmart."

Shawn looked at Juliet and smiled.

"I do too baby. One day I'll do that with your kids."

"I'm sure they will be excited like I was. Picking the perfect pineapple was my favorite."

"They're all perfect."

"True."

"Garrett, do you want kids with Maggie?" Shawn asked seriously.

Garrett sat back and said, "Yes sir."

"When do you want these kids?"

"We're 20 now, so about 3-4 years."

"Like getting married in 3-4 years?"

"Yeah, then we'll try having kids."

Maggie looked at Juliet and motioned to her old room.

"Excuse us for a second." Maggie said.

Juliet got up and followed Maggie to her bedroom. Juliet shut the door behind her and said, "What's going on?"

"I went to the doctor…" Maggie started.

"Please tell me you're not pregnant."

"I'm not. I may not be able to get pregnant."

Maggie started crying.

"Maggie, you're only 20. You have a good 15 years to have kids."

"You don't get it mom. You had 6 kids without problems and 2 of them weren't planned."

"How did you know that?"

"I was listening to you and dad's conversation a few years ago."

"Maggie that doesn't mean you can't have kids."

"It's just you looked so happy when you were pregnant with Trey. I want to have that same experience."

Juliet went over to Maggie and hugged her.

"It will all be ok, I promise you. You're a Spencer, we defy all odds." Juliet whispered.

"How am I going to tell Garrett?" Maggie asked.

"First, we are both going to the doctor tomorrow. You're going to have tests done."

"I'm pretty sure moms don't go to the lady doctor with their 20 year old daughters."

"Well I am going with you. This means a lot to you. I want you be comfortable and have a friend there."

"You're my best friend."

"I know. You're mine. Besides dad."

Maggie smiled.

"Now dry up those tears and let's eat dinner."

Maggie nodded. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and went back out and sat down next to Garrett.

"Are you ok?" Garrett whispered.

"Yeah, needed a little mom talk." Maggie said.

Garrett nodded and kissed Maggie on the top of her head.

Juliet went into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Shawn got up and went over to Juliet and asked, "Is everything ok with Maggie?"

"Don't worry, we are just going to the doctor tomorrow to have some tests done." Juliet whispered.

"For?"

"Shawn, drop it. It's sensitive."

"Please tell it's not what I think it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"She's not able to have kids."

"How did you know that?"

"I know her better than anyone else. She tells me everything. I can read her like a book."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"No, I knew something was wrong when I brought up grandkids."

"That's what we were talking about."

"Figured. How is she going to tell Garrett?"

"We are going to the doctor tomorrow to double check."

"I don't know what she would do without you."  
Juliet smiled and leaned into Shawn and said, "She looked so sad, Shawn. She heard our conversation about 2 kids not being planned."

"When?"

"Whenever we had that conversation."

"Oh. Should I go talk to her?"

"No. Just wait until we get back tomorrow."

"Ok."

Shawn went back to the living room and saw Garrett on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"House hunting." Garrett said.

"How about we spend the day together tomorrow? Aaron and Cole are in town for a week and I'm off tomorrow."

"Sure."

"Juliet and Maggie will be having their own day tomorrow."

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know yet. We'll find out tomorrow."

Garrett nodded.

30 minutes later dinner was ready.

"Guys dinner is ready." Shawn said.

Garrett and Maggie got off the couch and went and sat down at the table.

Around 9 that same evening Garrett and Maggie were getting ready to leave.

"Well guys, thank you for dinner." Garrett said.

"You're welcome. See you tomorrow." Shawn said.

"What time do you want me to be here tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"9:45." Juliet said.

"Dad, what time does Garrett need to be here?"

"9:45." Shawn said.

"Ok. See you guys later."

"Bye love you!"

Maggie and Garrett went back to the guest house and went to bed.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

The next morning at 9 Maggie and Garrett got up and got ready to head over to Shawn and Juliet's house.

They left the house at 9:30 and got to Shawn's house at 9:44. Maggie got out and grabbed her purse, which had her laptop in it.

Maggie walked in and saw Juliet getting ready.

"Hey." Maggie said.

"Good morning. How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Ok. Nervous."

"Everything will be fine."

"I hope so. I just don't want to hurt him."

"Hey…don't think like that."

"It's hard not to.

Juliet got up and hugged Maggie.

"Just know, that me and dad still love you, no matter what happens." Juliet whispered.

"Thanks mom."

Juliet kissed Maggie on her head.

Maggie went into the living room and saw Cole.

"Hey CJ!" Maggie said.

"Hey little one." Cole said.

"Shut up and come hug me."

Cole got up and hugged Maggie.

"Oh, I got something for you." Cole said.

"Can I get it later? Me and mom need to be somewhere in like 10 minutes."

"Of course. What are you doing today?"

Juliet walked into the living room and said, "None of your business, nosy."

"I get it from you." Cole shot back.

"You better watch it kid. I can still kick your ass."

"I am 6 foot."

"I have a gun."  
"Ok. You win."  
"Good choice."

Shawn came down the hall and said, "Nice Jules."

"Thanks baby. Where is Garrett?" Juliet asked.

"Garrett!"

Garrett came down stairs, "What's up?"

"We are leaving." Maggie said.

Garrett went over to Maggie and said, "Have fun. I love you."

"I love you too. No trouble please. I do not want to come bail your ass out of jail."

"Of course not."

Garrett gave Maggie a hug and a kiss.

Maggie returned the kiss and pulled away and smiled.

"I will see you later." Maggie whispered.

"Ditto." Garrett said.

Maggie and Juliet got into Maggie's car and drove to the OB/GYN.

20 minutes later they got there and signed in.

Not even 5 minutes after they sat down Maggie was called back.

Juliet and Maggie got left the waiting room and into the exam room.

"Hey Maggie, what's going on today?" Dr. Smith asked.

"I'm here to see if I will be able to get pregnant." Maggie answered.

"Maggie, you're still young."

"I know. I'm in a very serious relationship and I think it's going somewhere real soon."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Garrett Borne."

"Picture?"

Maggie took her phone out and showed Dr. Smith a picture.

"He's cute." Dr. Smith said.

"Thank you." Maggie said.

"Ok, let me do an exam and then let's do some blood work."

Maggie nodded.

Dr. Smith did the exam and said, "Let me go get the blood work kit."

Joan left the room and Maggie turned to Juliet, "She didn't say anything after."

"Calm down. It could be nothing." Juliet said.

Dr. Smith came back in and drew a few tubes of blood from Maggie.

"I will take these to the lab and I will call you guys in a few hours." Joan said.

"Ok, Thank you." Maggie said.

"Anytime."

Juliet and Maggie left the room and went back to the car.

"Can you drive please?" Maggie asked.

"Keys?" Juliet said.

Maggie handed Juliet the keys and they got in the car.

"Hey, you ok?" Juliet asked.

Maggie didn't answer.

Juliet started the car and drove back to the house.

Juliet pulled in the driveway and saw Henry's truck there.

"Come on, grandma and grandpa are here." Juliet said.

"Can you call Aunt Karen?" Maggie whispered.

"Yeah."

Juliet got out of the car and took her phone out and called Karen.

"Karen Vick." Karen answered the office phone.

"Hey are you busy? Juliet asked.

"Not at the moment. What's going on?" Karen asked.

"Can you come by the house. Maggie has a few questions for you."

"Yeah. I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"Ok. Thank you so much."  
"Anytime Juliet."

Juliet hung up the phone and got Maggie out of the car. They walked into the house and saw Maddie and Henry sitting on the couch across the boys.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

"Hey dad." Maggie said.

Juliet went up to Maggie and said, "Go to my room and watch TV. Me and Aunt Karen will come in there when she gets here."

"Can grandma come?"

"Of course. Can I tell her to catch her up?"

Maggie nodded.

Juliet smiled and watched Maggie go to their room.

Garrett began to get up and Shawn said, "Let her be for a few hours."

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that she's upset and wants the women in her life right now."

Garrett nodded and thought what could be going on.

"Hey Maddie, come talk to me for a minute." Juliet said.

Maddie got up and went and followed Juliet to the front yard.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked.

"Maggie might not be able to have kids." Juliet said.

Maddie teared up at the thought.

"Did you go to the doctor?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. That's where we were this morning. Joan did the exam and didn't say anything, which scared Maggie. She came back drew some blood and said she would call in a few hours."

"When did she tell you this?"

"Last night. Shawn brought up grandkids and her entire mood changed."

"Has she told anyone yet?"

"No, we are going to wait for the phone call later today, and then take it from there."

Maddie hugged Juliet and said, "I had a miscarriage."

"What?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, she was going to be Shawn's sister."

Juliet's hand flew up to her mouth and tears came out of her eyes.

"Maddie, I'm so sorry. I wonder what life would be like if she was here."

"Me too Juliet, everyday."

Karen pulled into the driveway and saw Juliet crying.

"Hey Juliet, what's wrong?" Karen asked.

"Um…Maggie might not be able to have kids." Juliet said.

"Did you go to the doctor?"

Juliet nodded.

"Any news?"

Juliet shook her head.

"We will find out around lunch." Juliet answered.

"Where is she?"

"In me and Shawn's room."

All three women walked inside and went straight to Juliet's room.

Juliet knocked on the door and saw Maggie on her computer.

"Hey sweet girl, what're you doing?" Juliet asked.

"Just some research." Maggie said.

Maddie and Karen stepped into the room and sat down on the bed next to Maggie.

Karen hugged Maggie and said, "I know this must be hard for you."

"It is. Mom looked so happy when she was pregnant with Trey and I want to have that experience." Maggie whispered.

"There are other options you know."

"Yeah…but it's not the same."

"I know it's not. It took sometime for me to get pregnant with Iris."

"How long?"

"A few years."

"How old were you when you had her?"

"30."

"Wow."

"Yeah. You still have plenty of time."

Juliet's phone rang.

"Hello?" Juliet asked.

"Hey Mrs. Spencer, is Maggie there?" Joan asked.

"Yeah."

Juliet handed the phone to Maggie and Maggie took it.

"Hello?" Maggie asked.

"Hey Maggie, I got your test results back." Joan said.

"Good or bad?"

"Very good. Everything is perfect."

"Thank you so much."

"Have a great day."

"You too."

Maggie hung up the phone and cried into Juliet's shoulder.

"Maggie, you're worrying me here. What did she say?" Juliet asked.

"Everything is fine." Maggie said.

When Juliet heard the word "fine" all her tears she's been holding back for Maggie came out.

"I'm so happy baby. Can I get dad in here?"

Maggie nodded.

Karen and Maddie hugged Maggie and went outside to let them be alone for a bit.

Juliet went out to the living room and went over to Shawn.

Shawn looked up at Juliet and saw her crying. Just the sight of Juliet crying made him start crying just thinking about the situation.

"Come on. She wants you." Juliet said.

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and went to their bedroom.

They got to the bedroom and shut the door.

"Hey princess." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Maggie said.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Everything is perfect!"

Shawn pulled Maggie into the tightest hug ever.

"I'm so happy baby. I know that was a scare for you." Shawn whispered.

"Did mom tell you?"

"No, I can read you like a book."

Maggie smiled.

"Is Garrett out there?"

Shawn nodded.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"No. I was going to when I got the news."

"Do you want us to get him?" Juliet asked.

"Please."

Juliet and Shawn left the bedroom and went to Garrett.

"Hey Garrett, Maggie wants you." Shawn said.

"Is she ok?" Garrett asked.

"Go see for yourself."

Garrett got up quickly and ran to Shawn and Juliet's room. He knocked on the door and saw Maggie.

"Hey babe." Garrett said.

"Hey, you. Come on in and shut the door." Maggie said.

Garrett shut the door and went to sit down next to Maggie.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"You know how dad talked about grandkids yesterday?" Maggie asked.

Garrett nodded, "Are you pregnant?"

"No, I found out a few months ago that I wouldn't be able to have kids."

Garrett looked at Maggie tears threatening to flow over.

"I went back to the doctor today and she said everything is perfect." Maggie finished.

"Maggie, do you know what you just said?" Garrett asked.

"No."

"We can have a baby."

"Are you excited?"

"A little bit. Your first sentence made me sad."

"I know. That's why I quiet today and yesterday."

"Come here."

Maggie crawled over to Garrett and sat in his lap.

"I love you, Maggie Grace." Garrett said.

"I love you too, Garrett David." Maggie said.

Garrett gave Maggie a kiss and said, "Let's go visit."

Maggie nodded.

Maggie and Garrett walked out with tear stained faces.

"Hey, are you guys ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Perfect. Can I talk to you outside for a second?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah."

Shawn and Garrett went outside and Garrett said, "Can I marry Maggie please?"

"Why so soon?" Shawn asked.

"Because the scare she had today. When she said she wouldn't be able to get pregnant crushed me. But when she said she was able to get pregnant something in me told me to never let go of her."

"Garrett are you sure?"

"More than ever."

"Do you have a ring?"

Garrett reached in his pocket and showed Shawn.

"How long have you had this?" Shawn asked.

"A little over 2 months." Garrett said.

"Why?"

"Waiting for the right moment, I guess."

"Are you going to do it today?"

"If you allow me, I'll do it inside as soon as we get inside."

"Ok. Garrett, I'm so glad Maggie found you."

"Thank you Mr. Spencer."

Garrett and Shawn hugged and went inside.

As soon as Garrett got inside, he waited on Shawn and Shawn gave the final nod.

"Hey Maggie." Garrett said.

"Yes?" Maggie asked.

"Today's scare had me thinking. Why wait to start a family? You're the only person I want to be with and have my children with. Even if you weren't able to get pregnant, I would still love you. Through every high and every low, I will be there with you." Garrett started.

Garrett got up and bent down on his knee and pulled out the ring and asked "Maggie Grace Spencer, will you do me the biggest favor in the world by putting up with me forever?"

Maggie looked at Garrett through the tears and nodded, "Yes, of course I will goofball."

Garrett smiled and put the ring on Maggie's finger and kissed her.

Maggie pulled away and looked at the ring.

"It's perfect baby." Maggie said.

"Just like you." Garrett said.

Maggie turned to Juliet and saw her crying.

"Mom…" Maggie said.

Juliet threw her arms around Maggie and said, "I'm so happy for you sweet girl."

"Thank you mom. Did you know about this?"

Juliet shook her head.

Maggie looked at Shawn and saw him with tears rolling down his face.

"I think I know who did." Maggie said.

Juliet turned to Shawn and saw him let tears roll down his cheeks.

Juliet and Maggie went over to Shawn and hugged him.

"Princess, I'm so happy for you." Shawn said.

Maggie grabbed tissues and wiped her dad's eyes, "Thank you daddy. I know I mean a lot to you."

"I never thought I would give you away until you were 40."

Maggie laughed.

"You want me to be engaged for 20 more years?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Not happening daddy."

Juliet laughed.

Maggie pulled away and went over to Aunt Karen, "Will you help plan the wedding?"

Karen nodded and said, "I would be happy to. Between your mom, grandma, me, and his mom I think this will be the best wedding ever."

"I agree."

Karen hugged Maggie, "Hey, never forget today. I know it's been a rough first few hours, but look, you're engaged now. You'll be getting married soon."

"Thank you Aunt Karen. I wonder how Uncle Lassie will react."

Karen laughed.

Juliet went over to Maggie and said, "Do you want to go down to the station and tell Uncle Lassie?"

"Can we?" Maggie asked.

"Of course we can."

Maggie went over to Garrett and hugged him.

"Hey, look at me." Maggie said.

Garrett looked at his fiancé and smiled.

"I love you Garrett David." Maggie said.

"I love you too Maggie Grace." Garrett whispered.

"We are going to the station. Let's go show this thing off."

Garrett laughed.

"We are taking mom's car." Shawn said.

Maggie and Garrett got into the back of Juliet's car and rode to the station.

They pulled in and Maggie and Garrett got out and waited for Shawn and Juliet.

They all walked up the steps and went inside and headed straight for Carlton's desk.

They got there and Maggie said, "Check out my new ring."

Lassiter looked up and saw it and said, "That's very pretty Maggie."

"Carlton, look who is standing next to her." Juliet said.

Carlton looked up and saw Garrett with a smile on his face.

"You're engaged?" Carlton asked.

Maggie nodded.

"You're only 20."

"I know. I had a little scare today." Maggie said.

"About…"

"I found out a few months ago that I wasn't able to get pregnant and we went back today and they said everything is fine."

"Maggie I'm so happy for you. How did your dad take it?"

"He cried, we all cried."

"Now, you have to come over for dinner one night with me and Marlowe."

"I promise."

Carlton turned to Garrett and said, "Take care of her. Her dad might be a complete idiot, but she was raised just like her mom. If you hurt her, I will discharge my pistol on you."

"I promise Detective." Garrett said.

"Welcome to the family."

Carlton hugged Maggie and kissed her on her head and then included Garrett.

Juliet took her phone out and said, "Hey, I need a couple of pictures of you two."

Maggie and Garrett let Juliet take a few hundred pictures and Shawn got in one and hugged her.

Maggie's face was in his chest and Shawn's head was on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm still your little girl." Maggie whispered.

"I know. I just don't want to let you go yet." Shawn said.

"Dad, I need to stop crying."

"But Maggie, you will cry on your wedding day."

"I have a date."

"Which is…"

"June 16, 2038."

"That's next year."

"I know. It's what I've been wanting since I was little."

"Ok baby girl. We will work and plan this wedding."

Shawn hugged Maggie and kissed her cheek.

They all visited and Maggie showed her ring off for a few minutes.

 ** _Well, Maggie is getting married. Stay tuned for all the wedding fun._**


	5. Chapter 5: Telling Family and Friends

**_Telling Family and Friends_**

Garrett and Maggie were sitting on the couch the day after they got engaged.

Maggie turned to Garrett, "Have you told your parents yet?"

"No, it has only been 15 hours. Maybe we can go to dinner tonight with your parents?" Garrett suggested.

"Sounds great. What about your friends?"

"I can tell them through text."

"Garrett, this is a big deal. You will tell them in person. I will meet with the girls later this week."

Garrett nodded.

"Go call your mom and dad. I will call mine." Maggie said.

Garrett nodded.

Maggie took her phone out and dialed Shawn's number.

"Shawn Spencer." Shawn answered the phone.

"Hey dad." Maggie said.

"Hey Princess, what's up?"

"Is mom with you?"

"Yeah, we're in the office. Can I put you on speaker?"

"Sure."

Shawn put Maggie on speaker.

"Go ahead Mags." Shawn said.

"What are y'all doing tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing." Juliet said.

"Wanna go out to dinner with us and Garrett's parents?"

"Sure, what time?"

"It's 3:45 now, so how is 6:30?"

"Perfect. We will see you later then Maggie." Shawn said.

"Ok. Thank you guys. Love you."  
"Love you too, sweetheart." Juliet said.

Maggie hung up the phone and waited on Garrett to get done on the phone.

A few minutes later Garrett came around the corner and said, "We are meeting my parents at 6:30."

"That's what I told my mom. Where are we going?" Maggie said.

"Um…Chili's?"

"Ok. I'll text mom and dad."

Garrett nodded.

Maggie took her phone out and texted Shawn and Juliet.

A few hours later…

"Garrett it's 5:00. Get in the shower!" Maggie yelled.

Garrett came around the corner with a towel around his waist.

"Done." Garrett said.

Maggie smiled, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Just being the best fiancé in the world, I love you."

"I love you too. Soon I will be able to call you my wife. I can't wait."

Maggie got up and went and kissed him.

"Me either, now go get dressed and I am going to shower. Curls or no?"

"Curls."

Maggie nodded.

Maggie went and took a 20 minute shower.

Garrett sat on the couch until he heard the water go off. As soon as the water turned off Garrett got up and ran to the bedroom and began getting dressed.

Maggie walked out the bathroom with a towel around her body and her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Did you wait until the water was off?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, sorry." Garrett said.

"It's fine. I actually need to do my hair and makeup."

"Ok. Tie or no?"

"No. It's Chili's."

"True."

Garrett pulled out a button down shirt and some jeans and showed them to Maggie.

"Is this okay?"

Maggie nodded.

Maggie got dressed and put on her makeup and waited for Garrett to shave.

Garrett walked out into the living room with a shaved face.

"Ready?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah." Maggie said.

Garrett and Maggie walked to the car and drove to Chili's.

10 minutes later they got to Chili's and went inside to see if anyone was there. They turned the corner and saw Garrett's mom and dad.

Garrett's mom looked up and saw the couple.

"Hey guys. How are you two?" Laura asked.

"We are good mom. We have some big news for you." Garrett said.

"What is it?"

"We got engaged."

Laura looked at Garrett and said, "Engaged? You're still in college! You don't even have a stable job yet."

"Mom, Maggie had a scare the other day."

"What kind of scare?"  
"My dad brought up grandkids and a few months ago, I was told that I couldn't have kids. Yesterday my mom and I went to the doctor to double check and everything turned out fine." Maggie said.

"What does having kids having to do with getting engaged?"

"Jesus, I love Maggie, mom. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's there for me, unlike you." Garrett snapped.

Laura sat back down and said, "Listen here, kid. I'm your mother and I can and will tell you who you can and can't marry."

"No, I don't think you can…" Shawn said behind Maggie.

"And why not Shawn?"

"Because, I told Garrett he could marry Maggie after yesterday. I got married young, and I'm still married to the love of my life. You may not like my daughter, but you will not disrespect her in any way shape or form."

"William let's go. We're clearly not welcomed here."

William got up and left the booth and stopped by Garrett and said, "I'm happy for you, son. Maggie, congratulations. Keep him in line for me."

"Yes sir, promise." Maggie said.

William hugged Maggie and then shook hands with Garrett. He went over to Shawn and Juliet and said, "I'm sorry about that. She can be…"

"Hey it's no problem. I've heard much worse when I was a kid." Shawn said.

"I'll see you guys later then."

"Bye William."

Shawn and William shook hands and then Juliet shook William's hand and William left.

Maggie turned to her dad and hugged him.

"Thank you." Maggie said.

"What for, Princess?" Shawn asked.

"Standing up for me."

"Maggie, I will always do that for you. When I'm not around, you have a special guy who promised me he would stand up for you."

Maggie looked at Garrett and smiled.

"Do you guys want to go somewhere else?" Juliet asked.

"I have to go to my house and pack up some clothes and grab some things. Can I crash at your house for a while?" Garrett asked.

"I don't see that as a problem. We just finished the basement so that can be your space." Shawn said.

"Thank you, Mr. Spencer. I will meet you guys back at your house in about an hour or two."

Maggie took Garrett to the side, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely. If my mom doesn't respect my fiancée then I shouldn't be living with them." Garrett said.

Maggie smiled and kissed him.

"I will bring the clothes that you have over there and I will bring your laptop and phone charger."

"Thank you. Text me if you need any help."

"Ok, I love you. See you in a little bit."

"Bye."

Juliet, Shawn, and Maggie all got into Shawn's car and headed back to the house, while Garrett got in his truck and drove to his house.

Garrett got to his house and walked through the foyer.

"Hey kid." William said.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Garrett asked.

"Just watching TV. What are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up some clothes and some of Maggie's things."

"Why?"

"I think it's best for me not to be here right now."

"For good?"

"I don't know. We will see in a few months."

"That's a long time."

"I know. I just need space. I'm staying in the basement at Maggie's house."

"Ok. Call me everyday, just so we can talk like we do everyday."

"Yes sir."

Garrett went to his room and grabbed 3 suitcases and packed them and then put them in his car.

2 hours later, Garrett pulled into the Spencer's driveway. He got out and knocked on the door.

Maggie came to the door, "Hey, you. Do you need help?"

"No thank you." Garrett said.

"Ok, I'll be in the living room with mom and dad."

Garrett nodded. He got out the suitcases from his truck and put them in the basement. After he was done he went up to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Everything ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yes sir, thank you again for letting me crash here." Garrett said.

"Think nothing of it. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Can we go get my car?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. Want me to drive you?" Garrett asked.

"You stay here, I am going to let mom drive me."

"Ok, I will sit here and talk 'guy' talk until you girls get back."

"Thank you, sweetie."  
Maggie went to Juliet's room and said, "Can you take me to get my car?"

"Yeah, why can't Garrett?" Juliet asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ok, do you have your keys?"

Maggie nodded.

"Go out and start the car I will be out in a few minutes." Juliet said.

"Ok." Maggie said.

Maggie went outside and waited in the car for Juliet.

Juliet walked through the living room and said, "Baby, I'll be back in a little bit. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"A kiss." Shawn said.

Juliet smiled and walked over to Shawn and kissed him.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too, hurry home." Shawn said.

"I will. See you in a bit Garrett."

Garrett waved.

Juliet walked out to her car and got in and backed down the driveway.

"What's up?" Juliet asked.

"I'm shocked that Garrett's mom doesn't like me anymore." Maggie said.

"Anymore?"

"Yeah, she loved me at first. I think the engagement pissed her off, because I thought I couldn't have kids."

"That makes me so mad. You are an amazing woman, who just had a little scare. That is no reason to get mad at someone."

"Thank you."

Juliet pulled into Garrett's driveway and said, "You know what? I'm going in there."

"Mom no! Don't make this any worse." Maggie warned.

"That woman hurt my baby's feelings, I have a few words."

Maggie sighed.

Juliet got out of the car and went and knocked on the door.

William came to the door and said, "Hey Juliet, what can I do for you?"

"Where is your wife?" Juliet asked.

"Upstairs, first door on the left."

Juliet walked in and ran up the stairs and saw Laura doing something on the computer. She walked in and shut the door behind her.

Laura looked up and saw Juliet.

"What can I do for you?" Laura asked.

"Why don't you like my daughter?" Juliet asked.

"Who said that?"

"Maggie. She said that you loved her at first."

"They shouldn't get married."

"Why the hell not?"

"He's my baby boy!"

"You don't think I know that? Maggie is my first girl! Shawn and I vowed to protect her with everything in us."

"He's my only child."

"I get that, but that isn't a reason to not like my daughter all of a sudden."

"Why did Shawn bring up grandkids in the first place?"

"We were talking about Maggie when she was a baby."

"Why did Garrett propose?"

"Ok…I see what this is about."

"Do you?"

"I'm a detective, of course I do."

"Continue."

"Ok, Maggie had a scare about kids. That apparently opened Garrett's eyes and something told him that he doesn't want to spend another day without my daughter. He told her he would be with her through every high and every low. He sees a future with Maggie. Who am I to take that away?"

"They've only been dating 2 years."

"Ok…Shawn proposed on our 1 year anniversary."

"How old were you?"

"3 years older than Garrett and Maggie."

"Then they should wait 3 more years to get married."

"The hell they are. Maggie wants to be married by next year. Garrett is on board with it. Either you are helping plan this wedding or you're not. Your choice. The wedding is going to happen whether you like it or not. I suggest be a good, supportive mother and help me plan this damn wedding."

"I think I'll sit out."

"Ok, fine, you're not a part of this wedding at all."

"Invited?"

"No. William will be, he respects my daughter."

Juliet walked out and slammed the door. She ran down the stairs and said, "You are invited to the wedding. Want to help plan?"

"Absolutely." William said.

"Do not, let Laura in this at all. She chose to sit out on this, so you can bring a date or someone."

"Sorry about her Juliet."

"Don't say sorry to me. She needs to apologize to Maggie and Garrett."

"I agree. I will call you later tomorrow and we can set this thing up, ok?"

"Perfect. Have a great night."

"You too."

Juliet left the Borne household and went and drove home. She got home and saw Maggie on the doorstep waiting on her.

Juliet got out of her car and walked up to Maggie.

"Hey, sweet girl." Juliet said.

"Hey mom." Maggie said.

"Why are you sitting out here?"

"Waiting on you to get home."

"I love you. Let's go inside and make the boys some snacks."

Maggie smiled and nodded.

They walked through the front door and Shawn got up and gave Juliet flowers.

"Thank you, baby. What are these for?" Juliet asked.

"For being the best wife a husband can ask for." Shawn said.

"Are you trying to get lucky tonight, Mr. Spencer?"

"Is it working?"

"A little bit."

Maggie groaned.

"Sorry." Shawn said.

Juliet laughed. She went into the kitchen and saw dinner cooked.

"Who cooked this?" Juliet asked.

"I did, Mrs. Spencer." Garrett said.

Maggie looked at Garrett and then looked at Juliet.

"My baby, got a man who can cook. Nice catch Maggie." Juliet said.

Garrett's face went red at the comment.

"Thank you, baby. When we get done we are watching a movie." Maggie said.

"All 4 of us?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, all 4 of us." Juliet said.

"Ok. Let's eat and then watch the movie the girls picked out."

They all got their plates and put the food that Garrett made on their plates and sat down at the table.

"So, how was your talk with, Mrs. Borne?" Maggie asked.

Garrett's head popped up and said, "I'm sorry?"

"I had a little talk with your mom earlier this evening." Juliet said.

"About what?"

"Respecting my daughter. She also does not want to be involved in the wedding."

"Really? That sucks."

"I'm sorry, Garrett. You can always have the mother/son dance with Shawn."

Garrett laughed, "That sounds very tempting, but I think I will pass on the offer. We are going over to my house tomorrow to talk to my mom. Can you guys come?"

"Of course." Shawn said.

"Thank you. It's nice to know people support me."

"We always will. You're part of the family now." Juliet said.

They ate dinner and then watched the movie.

 ** _The Next Day_**

That next day, Maggie got up because of the dogs barking.

"Jesus, it's 6 in the morning." Maggie said.

Maggie got out of bed and went to let the dogs out. She walked up the stairs and saw Juliet and Shawn cooking and laughing.

"Hey lovebirds." Maggie said.

"Hey baby. Why are you up?" Juliet asked.

"The dogs."

"I'm sorry. Do you want any breakfast?"

"Not right now. Ask me again in 3 hours."

"I'm sorry, baby, the kitchen is closed after 8:30." Shawn said.

"Dad, you don't get up until 1 in the afternoon, hush."

Juliet laughed at Maggie's great point.

"Ok. I'll come wake you up in a little bit."

Maggie nodded.

Maggie walked back down the stairs and climbed back in bed, but couldn't go back to sleep. She got out of bed and went back upstairs and watched TV.

At 8 that morning Garrett got up and went upstairs to look for Maggie. He found her on the living room couch passed out.

Garrett took out his phone and took a picture of Maggie sleeping.

"Good morning, Garrett." Shawn said.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know. Let me ask Juliet."

Shawn ran back to his bedroom and stopped when he saw Juliet looking at Maggie's baby pictures.

"Baby…" Shawn whispered.

Juliet looked up and smiled.

"How long have you been looking at these?" Shawn asked.

"About an hour." Juliet said.

"How many times did you cry?"

"A lot."

Juliet turned to Shawn and said, "Shawn, Maggie is our first girl."

"I know baby. The one we waited 6 years for."

Juliet laughed, "Do you think Garrett is good for her?"

"Absolutely. If I didn't, he wouldn't be engaged to our baby."

"Good point. They don't have jobs, how will they afford a mortgage, rent, and the other adult stuff?"

"Let's let them get through their first year of marriage first ok?"

Juliet nodded.

"Why are you in here?"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes?"

"You're the best."

Shawn ran down the hall and stopped and saw Garrett and Maggie talking.

"Morning Princess." Shawn said.

"Morning daddy. Pineapple pancakes?" Maggie asked.

"You know that's right."

Juliet came down the hall and began making breakfast.

While Juliet was making breakfast, everyone went and got ready for their day to begin.

"Breakfast is ready!" Juliet yelled.

Shawn and Maggie came down the hall racing.

"No running in the house!" Juliet yelled.

"Sorry Jules, Maggie won't do it again." Shawn said.

"Come on son!" Maggie said.

Juliet went behind Maggie and said, "You are just like your father, but you look just like me."

"Duh."

Juliet laughed and kissed Maggie on her head.

"Garrett! Breakfast is ready, babe!" Maggie yelled.

Garrett came up the stairs dressed and had his hair fixed.

"Why do you look so good?" Maggie asked.

"Ok, one, I always look good, and B, we are going to see my parents." Garrett said.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah. Hurry up gorgeous!"

Maggie smiled.

They all ate breakfast, swapped some stories and Shawn said, "Let's get ready!"

All of them left the table and went and got dressed.

20 minutes later all of them were waiting on the couch until Garrett said, "Let's go."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maggie asked.

"It's something that I must do."

"Ok. Let's go get this done."

Garrett smiled.

They all piled in Shawn's car and Shawn drove to Garrett's house.

Shawn pulled into Garrett's driveway and Garrett and Maggie got out and went to knock on the door.

Laura came to the door and saw Garrett and Maggie, "Hey Garrett."

"Hey mom, can we come in?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, sure."

Laura moved out of the way and Maggie signaled Shawn and Juliet to follow.

Shawn and Juliet and followed them inside.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Laura asked.

"No thank you." Shawn said.

Laura sat down and asked, "Why are you here, Garrett?"

"Why don't you want to be involved in the wedding?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know."

"Well I would like for you to help Mrs. Juliet plan it. I would mean the world to me."

"Can't I just go to the wedding instead?"

"No! Either you help Mrs. Juliet and go to the wedding, or you're not coming at all."

"You don't mean that."

"I'm serious. Maggie means a lot to me. I don't care if you approve or not, I'm spending the rest of my life with this amazing woman. Suck it up."

"Fine. I won't be attending your wedding."

Garrett stood up and said, "You just made a big mistake."

Maggie followed Garrett outside.

"Wow…you're not going to your son's wedding because he's marrying my daughter? You're some parent." Shawn said.

"Like you can do better!" Laura shot back at Shawn.

"Um…I have 6 kids, all of them successful. One getting married 4 in a serious relationship and Cole is acting! Oh and I support my children and their decisions."

"Get out."

"Gladly."

Shawn and Juliet walked out the house and saw Garrett and Maggie in the car.

Juliet got in the car and said, "Do you want to do the mother/son dance with me?"

Garrett looked up, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Garrett got out of the car and hugged Juliet.

"Thank you Mrs. Juliet." Garrett said.

"You are more than welcome."

Garrett got back in the car and waited on Shawn to get in.

Shawn got in and drove back home.

"Are we doing anything the rest of the day?" Shawn asked.

"No, we are done for the day." Juliet said.

"Ok. Well if you don't mind, I am going to sit on the couch for the rest of the day."

"That's what you do anyway."

"Hush, woman."

Juliet walked over to Shawn and kissed him.

 ** _Maggie and Emily's weddings will be a chapter or two longer than the boys!_**

 ** _ENJOY!_**


	6. Chapter 6: Rehearsal Dinner

**_Rehearsal Dinner_**

Friday night before the wedding was the rehearsal dinner for Maggie and Garrett's wedding.

 ** _Before the Rehearsal Dinner_**

With Maggie and Garrett getting ready.

"Garrett dress shirt and pants." Maggie said.

"Ok. Shave or no?" Garrett asked.

"Not tonight. Shave tomorrow right before the ceremony."

"Wait, I don't want to look like a baby out there."

"Ok. Shave tonight and have a little scruff tomorrow."

"You're the best babe."

"I know."

With Shawn and Juliet in their bedroom.

"Can you believe it Shawn? Our Maggie is getting married." Juliet said.

"Jules can we not cry before tomorrow?" Shawn asked.

"Sorry. You know I'm going to cry during toasts tonight."

"Yeah. We are both speaking."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Of course."

Juliet slipped her dress on and turned to Shawn so he could zip up her dress.

Juliet turned around and put Shawn's tie on.

"Are you ready, baby?" Shawn whispered.

"Yeah, let me go check on her." Juliet said.

Shawn nodded.

Juliet walked out of her bedroom and went to Maggie's bedroom and saw her getting dressed. She knocked and walked in.

Maggie turned around and said, "Hey mom."

"Hey sweet girl. Almost done?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Where is Garrett staying tonight?"

"He is going to sneak out early tomorrow morning with your dad."

"Oh Jesus."

Juliet laughed, "I know, baby."

Maggie sat down on her bed and sighed.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"I'm nervous." Maggie said honestly.

Shawn was on the other side of the wall listening.

"Why are you nervous, baby girl?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. It's just I'm getting married tomorrow. My last name won't be Spencer anymore." Maggie answered.

"Hey, you will always be a Spencer. Don't forget that."

Shawn walked in with tears in his eyes.

"Come here, Princess." Shawn said.

Maggie got up and went and hugged Shawn.

"I love you, daddy. Thank you." Maggie said.

"You're welcome. I remember holding you for the first time. I told your mom that you look exactly like her."

Maggie smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Absolutely not. I love it. I love you."

Maggie smiled.

Garrett came up with his tie undone and walked to Maggie's room.

"Hey guys." Garrett said.

"Hey, you." Maggie said.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, dad is just saying some things."

Shawn smiled.

"Come here."

Garrett walked over to Maggie and let her do his tie.

"There you go. I love you." Maggie said.

"I love you too. Thank you." Garrett said.

"Ok, picture time." Juliet said.

Maggie and Shawn groaned.

"Ok Spencers enough of that." Juliet laughed.

Maggie took a few pictures with Garrett and then took some with her parents.

"Ready?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah." Maggie said.

"Let's get in the car then." Shawn said.

They all got in the car and went to Marios.

Shawn pulled into the parking lot and was able to get the spot closest to the door.

They got out and went inside and saw everyone waiting for them.

"Hey guys." Reagan said.

"Hey Reagan. How are you?" Maggie asked.

"Excited. How about you?"

"Excited, nervous."

Reagan pulled Garrett over and hugged him.

"Hey Reagan, how are you?" Garrett asked.

"Great. Danny is over there." Reagan pointed.

Garrett smiled and went over to the guys.

The group got seated over to the corner that Henry rented out.

About 25 minutes into everything Henry got up and tapped a fork on his glass to get everyone's attention.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Henry.

"I remember getting a call from Shawn at 9:45 on a Thursday saying that he finally had a girl. Maddie went straight up there to see her. I went that next day to hold her and meet her. Maggie Grace, you are my first granddaughter. I loved you before you were born. I loved you that very moment your parents told us that they were finally having a girl. I've never seen your dad so happy in his life. When your dad was a kid he told me that he never wanted to get married or have kids. It only took 20 years until your mom walked into his life and took him off guard. Thank you Juliet for giving us Maggie." Henry said.

Maggie looked at Henry with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Maggie and Garrett." Henry finished.

Maddie got up and started her toast, "Maggie Grace Spencer, where to begin? That night I saw you at the hospital for the first time you took my breath away. I thought that your mom and dad couldn't have done a better job. You look so much like your mom, but take after your dad. You have his goofiness and I love it. I'm so proud of you, baby. I love you."

Next it was Shawn's turn.

Shawn stood up and took a breath, "Princess, my baby girl. I love you more than you could ever know. You've made me so proud over the past years. I will never forget our Saturday morning trips to the store before mom and the boys woke up. When I first saw your ultrasound a few days after Christmas, I knew you had to be a girl. We found out that you were a girl on our 5th anniversary. To be honest, it was the best anniversary present your mom could ever give me. You will always be my first daughter. I love you, Maggie Grace Spencer."

Maggie got up and went over to Shawn and hugged him.

"I love you, daddy." Maggie said.

Shawn let a few tears fall out of his eyes and kissed Maggie on her head.

Juliet caught the moment between father and daughter on her phone.

Maggie went and sat back down to Garrett and Juliet stood up.

"Baby girl…my first daughter. We waited for 6 years to get here, in the process you got 3 amazing big brothers who would do anything for you, especially Aaron. You had him wrapped around his finger since the day you were born…literally. Being your mom has got to be the best gift in the world. Watching you grow up, has been amazing. I remember walking in the house from a tough case and saw you and your dad on the couch sleeping in the same position with the TV on some 80s movie. I have always cherished the moments we have spent alone. I couldn't have picked a better guy for you than Garrett. He looks at you the way your dad looks at me after almost 30 years of marriage. Don't let that slip away. I love you both." Juliet finished and leaned into Shawn.

Garrett and Maggie walked up to Juliet and hugged her.

"Ok, I want to say something." Garrett started. "11 months ago I asked Maggie to marry me. The next day we went to go tell my parents and my mom decided not to participate in the wedding planning, so she is not invited to the wedding. Now Mrs. Juliet has offered me to do the mother/son dance with her. I couldn't ask for better in-laws. I couldn't ask for a better woman to fall in love with and get to marry tomorrow. I love you Spencers."

"We love you too, Garrett." Shawn said.

Everyone dried their tears and went back to visiting.

An hour later Henry and Shawn split the check and then went back home.

In the car on the way home Shawn said, "Jules, me and Garrett are going over to dad's house to spend the night tonight. Mom is coming to our house."

"Ok. Are you packing when you get home?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. That will give Garrett and Maggie time to do whatever."

"Dad…" Maggie warned.

"I'm not talking about that Maggie. Come on now."

Juliet laughed, "I didn't even know what you were talking about."

"Sure you didn't." Shawn shot back.

Shawn pulled into the driveway and they all got out and went inside.

Once they were inside Juliet went with Shawn to help him pack.

Juliet stepped in the room behind Shawn and shut the bedroom door.

"Why'd you shut the door?" Shawn asked.

Juliet went over to him and pushed him on the bed and kissed him.

"Jules…" Shawn mumbled.

"Shut up for like 5 minutes, is that too hard?" Juliet said.

Shawn laughed and rolled them over so he was on top.

5 minutes later Juliet pulled away and kissed Shawn one more time.

"I love you." Juliet said.

"I love you too, thank you for giving birth to our daughter." Shawn said.

"You helped."

Shawn smiled.

Juliet got up and went to Shawn's closet and grabbed his tux and tie and went to go put it in the car. She walked out to the car and hung it up on the clothes hanger in the car. As she walked back inside she heard laughing coming from Maggie's room.

"What are you two laughing about?" Juliet asked.

"Nothing, we were just messing around." Garrett said.

"Ok. Shawn is about to leave. Maggie give him a kiss and let him go."

"Do I have to?" Maggie asked.

"Yes. Hurry up."

Garrett got up and pulled Maggie to his chest and said, "I love you. I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"I love you too. Don't have too much fun without me. Text me." Maggie said.

"You bet."

Garrett bent down and kissed Maggie passionately before getting his stuff ready.

Maggie and Juliet walked to see Shawn in the bedroom.

"Hey dad." Maggie said.

Shawn looked up and saw Maggie and Juliet.

"Hey, girls. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing. Garrett is getting ready."

"Good."

Maggie went to Juliet's closet and pulled out a black bag that had a note from Maggie and a brand new watch for tomorrow.

"Do not open this. This is for Garrett." Maggie handed Shawn the bag.

"Ok. I love you, Princess." Shawn said.

"I love you too, dad. Take care of him for me please."

"I promise."

"Well go on. Tell him to call me before he goes to bed."

"Got it."

Shawn gave Maggie one last hug and kiss and went outside in the car with Garrett.

Juliet and Maggie walked the guys out and watched them drive down the driveway.

Once the car was out of sight Maggie turned around and said, "I need to show you dad's gifts."

"Will they make me cry?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I cried picking them out."  
The ladies went inside and Maggie pulled out a tie that said, " _I loved you first."_

The next gift was a pair of socks that said, _"Out of all the walks we've taken, this one is my favorite."_

Juliet looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"He will love these. I will give these to him tomorrow before he gets ready." Juliet said.

"Oh I have a gift for you." Maggie said.

Maggie got up and ran to her room and grabbed the blue Tiffany's bag and walked out and handed it to Juliet.

"Tiffany's?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, you deserve it." Maggie said.

Juliet took the box out of the bag and opened it to find an infinity heart necklace and a note that said, _"Thank you mom, for your INFINITE love."_

Juliet closed the box and hugged Maggie.

"I'm so proud of you." Juliet said through her tears.

"Thank you mom. Not just for everything, but being my best friend. You're the best best friend a girl could ask for. I wouldn't change anything." Maggie whispered.

Juliet hugged Maggie tighter and kissed her head.

"Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Juliet said.

"Isn't grandma coming over?" Maggie asked.

"No. She texted me and said she is staying in. Too late."

Maggie frowned.

"I know. We'll see her tomorrow. Bright and early."

"How bright and early?"

"10ish. The wedding is at 2:30."

"Sounds good."  
"Night baby girl."

"Night momma."

 ** _Next chapter is the wedding!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding

**_WEDDING DAY_**

 ** _With Juliet and Maggie_**

At 9:30 on a Saturday morning, Juliet's alarm went off. She rolled over and stopped it and went and got Maggie up. She walked through the kitchen and saw Maggie making breakfast in one of Garrett's hoodies. Maggie had her earphones in while she was cooking.

Juliet took out her phone and took a video of Maggie and sent it to Shawn.

After Juliet sent the text, she went over to Maggie and tapped her on the shoulder.

Maggie felt a tap on her shoulder and jumped and pulled out her earphones.

"What the hell?" Maggie asked.

"Good morning." Juliet said.

"Good morning. Ready for some breakfast?"

"Yeah. Eggs and toast. That's all you're eating."

"No pancakes?"

"No, Shawn Jr. it's your wedding day."

"True."

Maggie made her and Juliet breakfast.

They ate breakfast and then got everything in the car and drove to the venue to get ready.

 ** _With Shawn and Garrett_**

Shawn and Garrett got up around 10 and headed down to the venue and went to the place where the groom's party was.

"You ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yes sir, thank you again." Garrett said.

"You're welcome."

The door opened and Shawn saw Juliet with a gift bag in her hand.

"Hello, wife." Shawn said.

"Hey, husband. Good morning." Juliet said.

"Good morning. Is that a new necklace?"

"Maggie got it for me."

"Where from?"

"Tiffany's."

"Fancy. What's up?"

"Here are your gifts. Give Garrett's his. I love you."

"Ok. I love you too. Tell Princess hey for me."

"Got it."

Juliet gave Shawn a kiss and then went back to be with Maggie.

Shawn got the bag he set down on the table and handed it to Garrett.

"What's this?" Garrett asked.

"Just open it." Shawn said.

Garrett opened the bag and saw a black box. He took out the box and saw a brand new watch. He took it out of its casing and turned it over and saw an engraving, _"See you later. Don't be late."_

He smiled and put the watch back in its case until it was time to get ready.

"Garrett go get in the shower. You have 3 hours." Shawn said.

"Yes sir." Garrett said.

Garrett went and took a shower.

Shawn sat down and opened his gifts and saw a tie and a pair of socks with the notes on them.

"Oh Maggie, why do you have to do this to me?" Shawn thought.

Henry and the groomsmen came in ready.

"What you got there kid?" Henry asked.

"Maggie got me a gift." Shawn said.

"Let me see."

Shawn handed the gifts to Henry and Henry teared up at the notes.

Henry went over to Shawn and said, "I know. I know. She will be fine. You know she will be."

"I don't want to let her go." Shawn said.

"I know. No dad wants to let their daughter go. Trust me."

"I don't have a sister."

"True."  
 ** _With Juliet and Maggie_**

It was 12:45 and all the girls were ready for the wedding.

Juliet walked in the room with a bottle of champagne and 5 glasses.

"Mom I can have some?" Maggie asked.

"It's your wedding day. I'm not letting some silly law stop you from celebrating." Juliet said.

"But you're a cop."

"Do you want this or not?"

"Yes please."

Juliet poured everyone a class and they sat around for an hour and a half visiting.

15 minutes later the photographer walked in again and took some more pictures of the bridal party.

 ** _Shawn and Maggie_**

Shawn and Maggie were put in a different room because they would be the last ones walking down the aisle.

Shawn walked in the room and saw his baby girl all dressed up and ready to get married.

Maggie heard the door open and saw Shawn.

"Maggie you look just like your mom." Shawn said.

"Do you have your phone?" Maggie asked.

Shawn nodded.

Maggie set a make shift tripod and set his phone on a timer and they took a picture.

A few minutes later the professional photographer took a few pictures of Shawn and Maggie.

 ** _Wedding Time_**

At 2:20 the wedding procession starts.

Everyone sat and watched as everyone made their way down the aisle.

The "Wedding March" started playing, everyone stood up and faced the door.

The door opened and Shawn and Maggie started walking down the aisle.

The photographer captured the first moments that the door opened. She also got Garrett's reaction to seeing Maggie for the first time. She ran to the front and got a few pictures of Shawn and Maggie walking down the aisle.

Shawn got to Garrett and put Maggie's hand into his and kissed Maggie on the cheek and shook Garrett's hand.

Maggie convinced Carlton to get ordained just for her wedding.

Carlton started off and stopped when he got to the vows.

"I was told that the couple has written their own vows." Carlton said.

Maggie looked up at Garrett and said, "Garrett David, I knew I loved you the first time you met my dad. After that first dinner with us, I knew you passed all of dad's tests, trust me I know there was a lot. A year ago I had a scare that I was told that I wasn't able to get pregnant. That next doctor's appointment everything turned out fine. When I told you the news, I couldn't have been more excited to start a family with you. Yes, I know we are young, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you and you love me."

Garrett smiled at Maggie and started his vows, "Maggie Grace Spencer, or should I say my pineapple. You have brought me so much happiness in the 3 years that we have been together. I tell you everything whether it's work talk, or other stuff. I have the best time with you. I am glad I asked you to marry me when I did. I can't wait to start a family with you. I know my mom may not be here, but your family took me in. Thank you for being so special to me. I love you."

Maggie smiled and shed a few tears in the process.

During the vows Juliet looked over at Shawn and saw tears falling steadily out of his eyes. She grabbed his hand and wiped the tears away and kissed his cheek.

Shawn looked over at Juliet and wiped away her tears and kissed the back of her hand.

Rings were exchanged.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Carlton started. "Garrett you may kiss your bride now, but don't get too touchy."

Juliet laughed at Carlton.

Garrett bent down and grabbed Maggie by the waist and kissed her.

Everyone stood up and clapped while Garrett and Maggie made their way back down the aisle to take pictures.

Garrett and Maggie waited on the family and both parties to meet at the spot.

"Can you believe it?" Maggie asked.

"No, I can't." Garrett said.

"Well let me make you believe it."

Garrett laughed and kissed Maggie passionately.

"Ok you two. Enough." Carlton said.

"Uncle Lassie thank you so much." Maggie said.

"You're welcome. You're a beautiful bride. You look just like your mom."

"That's weird that you remember that, but thank you."

Carlton hugged her and kissed her head. He walked over to Garrett and said, "Take care of her please. She's special."

"I promise." Garrett said.

Everyone got there and took about 400 pictures and went to where the reception was held.

Both parties were announced out loud and then Garrett and Maggie walked in dancing like they planned.

Everyone came up to Maggie and congratulated her.

Karen came up behind her and took her aside.

"Maggie, congratulations. You couldn't have picked a better person." Karen said.

"Thanks, Aunt Karen. I really appreciate you planning this thing. It is amazing." Maggie said.

Karen embraced Maggie, "Go get back to Garrett."

"Love you."  
"Love you too."

Maggie walked back over to Garrett and sat down.

They talked for 10 minutes before the toasts began.

Maggie's Maid of Honor stood up and grabbed the microphone from an assistant.

"Maggie, when we met in 3rd grade I didn't know how special you would be to me. You became my best friend instantly. I remember you telling me that you were going to get married when you're 35 for some odd reason. Look where you are now, you're 20 almost 21 and you're married to an amazing guy. When I first met him, I was a little iffy about him, but then you started bringing him wherever you went and he grew on me. Garrett, thank you for choosing this special girl right here. I know she may be crazy, but it was how she was raised. To Garrett and Maggie." Reagan said.

Garrett's Best Man, Hunter, stood up and said, "Garrett, we've been kids since we were like 5. I had a girlfriend all through out high school and I asked you when you were going to get one. You told me our freshman year that you are waiting for the right one. You met Maggie on the last day of freshman year. You guys were friends for a while, but that's how relationships happen man. They happen when you least expect it. I saw it from a mile away. You have found the one dude. I couldn't be happier for you guys. I love you guys both. Oh and Maggie, take care of this goofball over here."

The announcer came over the mic and said, "It is now time for the first dance."

Garrett and Maggie got up and went to the middle of the floor and danced to their song, _"The Book of Love"_ by Peter Gabriel.

Maggie let Garrett lead.

"You know, this wedding is my favorite." Maggie said.

"Me too, it's our wedding." Garrett said.

"What song are you and mom dancing to?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Did you like my gift?"

"I did. Thank you. You're gift is at home on the dresser. It's for later tonight."

"Did you really buy me that?"

"Duh. It's our wedding night. We are going to a hotel tonight and coming back Tuesday night."

"When are we leaving for our actual honeymoon?"

"Thursday."

"Oh. I'm excited. Where are we going?"

"How does New York sound?"

"You did listen when we planned that stuff.

"Of course. This is our forever we're talking about here."

The song ended and Garrett dipped Maggie and kissed her passionately.

The photographer got the special moments of the dance.

Next was the Father/Daughter dance.

Shawn met Maggie in the middle of the floor and they danced to _"I Loved Her First"_ by Heartland.

"Did you like everything daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. It's gorgeous. You're just so pretty, Maggie. I'm so happy to be your dad." Shawn said.

"I know this was hard for you, but I'm happy you let me do it. Guess what."

"What?"

"Garrett got a full-time job making good money."

"Doing what?"

"Computer programming."

"That is a good job. Makes tons of money."

"Yeah, which means we will have our own house in like a year and a half."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you daddy."

The dance ended and Shawn gave Maggie a kiss on her cheek.

Garrett met Juliet out in the middle of the floor and they danced to _"I Hope You Dance"_ by LeeAnn Womack.

As soon as the song started playing Maggie's eyes started watering.

Shawn noticed and said, "What's wrong?"

"That's our song." Maggie whispered

"I know. I picked it out for them."

"You did?"

"Yeah. This is a big day for you. I wanted to have a piece of home with you."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

Garrett said, "Thank you for doing this."

"You're welcome. I know how sad it is not having parent at your wedding." Juliet said.

"Who didn't come to yours?"

"My dad."

"Why not?"

"He's a lying cheating bastard."  
"I'm sorry."

"He's dead now. He slapped me in front of my colleagues at work and Shawn. Henry went down to the station and killed him."

"Did he mean to?"

"No. He wanted to teach him a lesson."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you Garrett. Do not lay a hand on Maggie."

"I promise. You know I won't do that."  
"I know I'm just making sure."

Garrett smiled and hugged Juliet as the song ended.

Garrett and Juliet made their way back to Shawn and Maggie while everyone else filled the dance floor.

It was time for the bouquet and garter toss.

Maggie threw her bouquet back and Emily caught it. She turned around and saw that she had it and went up to her and said, "Not for a very long time."

"I'm a year younger than you." Emily said.

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too."

Maggie gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

Garrett pulled a chair for Maggie to sit on and grabbed Maggie's hand and made her sit down. He looked up at Maggie and took her shoe off and used his teeth to grab the garter and shoot it back.

Everyone laughed at who caught it.

16 year old Trey Dylan Spencer caught the garter and showed it to his dad.

"Dad look!" Trey said.

"Not anytime soon." Shawn said.

Trey smiled.

The couple was sent off by floating lanterns.

Garrett and Maggie drove back to the house to grab their stuff for the next few days and went to the hotel.

Maggie went in and checked in.

"Hi there, my name is Gary, what can I do for you tonight?" Gary asked.

"Honeymoon suite for Garrett and Maggie Borne." Maggie said.

"Ok. Here are your keys. It's the top floor. Leave your bags down here, we will bring them up to you."

"Thank you so much."

Gary nodded.

Maggie and Garrett walked to the elevator and got off at their suite.

Garrett opened the door and found roses and champagne on the bed for them.

"Garrett this is amazing!" Maggie said.

"You're amazing." Garrett said.

"Get over here."  
Garrett walked over to Maggie who was on the bed.

Maggie got on top of Garrett and kissed him.

"Right now?" Garrett asked.

"Why not?" Maggie asked.

"The guy is supposed to be bringing our bags like now."

There was a knock on the door and Garrett got up and let the bellboy bring in the bags.

"Thank you." Garrett said.

"You're welcome. Congratulations." Bellboy said.

Garrett took out a 50 dollar bill and tipped the boy.

"Thank you sir." the boy said.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your night." Garrett said.

"You too."

Garrett shut the door and locked it and saw Maggie still on the bed. He ran to the bed and jumped on it and landed on top of Maggie.

"I love you, Mrs. Borne." Garrett said.

"I love you too, Mr. Borne." Maggie said.

Garrett flipped them over and they enjoyed their wedding night!

 ** _Wow! Maggie is married. Yes I know 20 is young, but a lot of my friends got married at that age. Let me know of some more prompts in the reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Baby

**_On Maggie and Garrett's Honeymoon_**

Maggie sat on the couch next to Garrett and said, "So…kids."

"What about them?" Garrett asked.

"When do you want to have them?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Now-ish."

"Are you 100% sure?"

"Absolutely, are we going to tell your parents?"

"No. We are going to surprise them when we find out."

"Exciting."

"So…I stopped taking the pill a month before we got married."

"Could you be pregnant now?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Maggie thought back a month or so and her eyes widened.

"What's up?" Garrett asked.

"Go to the store. Get me 3 tests." Maggie said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go!"  
Garrett grabbed his wallet and phone and ran out the door and walked to CVS. He walked into CVS and found the tests and got 3 name brand tests. He walked over to the checkout counter and the lady said, "Excited?"

"A little bit." Garrett laughed.

"Well, I hope all is well."

"Thank you ma'am."

Garrett paid and then went back to the hotel. He put his key in the door and walked in to see Maggie on the bed on the phone with Juliet.

"So, how's dad?" Maggie asked.

"Shawn is you know Shawn." Juliet said.

Maggie laughed.

"Any news for me?" Juliet asked.

"New York is awesome."

"I know that. Dad took me when Aaron was a baby."

"Dad took you a lot of places didn't he?"

"He did. We took so many trips before we had kids."

"Should I wait to have kids?"

"It's up to you. Do you want to travel with Garrett or do you want to settle down and start a family?"

"I want both."

"Well baby girl, you can travel when you're pregnant."

"Thanks mom. Garrett just got back, so let me see what he got."

"Ok. Thanks for calling. Love you."

"Love you guys too. See you next week."

"Bye."

Maggie hung up the phone and walked into the living room.

"Hey, you." Maggie said.

"Hey. How's everything?" Garrett asked.

"Normal. Dad is just being dad."

Garrett laughed.

"Did you get everything?"

Garrett nodded.

"Ok. I'll be back in a little bit."

Garrett nodded. He sat back on the couch and watched TV.

A couple minutes later Maggie walked out with the three tests and they waited for the result.

"What do you want?" Garrett asked.

"I don't know." Maggie answered.

"You know, we are doing this together. I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else."

Maggie smiled.

Maggie's alarm went off.

"Check it, I don't want to look." Maggie said.

Maggie turned her head away from the tests and Garrett picked up the positive tests.

Garrett gasped.

Maggie looked up at Garrett and saw tears in his eyes.

"You're kidding!" Maggie said.

Garrett shook his head.

"Are you serious?"

Garrett handed Maggie the tests and showed her the results.

"Oh my God. This is happening." Maggie whispered.

"This is happening, baby." Garrett said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Maggie kissed Garrett and hugged him.

"We need to go get your parents a gift to surprise them." Garrett said.

"What about yours?" Maggie asked.

"My parents aren't in my life anymore, you know this."

"I know. I was hoping this would change things."

"I did too, but I know my parents."

Maggie hugged Garrett.

"Wanna go shopping and go home early?" Maggie suggested.

"Hell yeah." Garrett said.

Garrett and Maggie booked a flight for that same night in about 10 hours.

"So we have 8 hours to shop. It is 8am now, so let's get showered and dressed." Maggie said.

"You go first." Garrett said.

Maggie nodded.

Maggie went and packed up before she showered. She stood in front of the mirror and looked at her stomach.

Garrett went behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I love you both." Garrett whispered.

"We love you more." Maggie said.

"When we get home, we need to go to the doctor first."

"I know. I already made an appointment for the day after tomorrow."

"Look at you go."

Maggie smiled.

"Now get your butt in the shower."

Maggie hopped in the shower and took a 15 minute shower and dried her hair and got dressed.

"Babe! Go hop in the shower." Maggie yelled.

Garrett came around the corner with flowers.

"Babe, we get on a plane in a few hours." Maggie pointed out.

"I know that. Just wanted to give you these." Garrett said.

"I love you so much."

Garrett got up and kissed Maggie. He went to shower and Maggie packed his bags for him.

20 minutes later Garrett walked out of the bathroom ready to go.

"Ready?" Maggie asked.

"Yep." Garrett said.

"Where are we going to leave our bags?"

"We can get a rental car."

"You are so smart."

Garrett smiled.

Maggie ordered a rental car.

10 minutes later the rental car showed up and Garrett and Maggie drove to the mall. They got to the mall and went to go grab a yellow onesie with "My Grandparents Rock" on it. They checked out and got some other presents for the family.

It was 5 o'clock and Garrett decided to head to the airport. They got to the airport and returned the rental call and found an earlier flight to Santa Barbra. Garrett paid for the tickets and went to security and got bagged checked.

They boarded the flight and waited for the plane to take off.

Maggie decided to take a nap on the way home and she slept the entire way home.

The plane landed, 5 hours later in Santa Barbra and Garrett woke Maggie up.

"What?" Maggie mumbled.

"We landed." Garrett said.

Maggie opened her eyes and got up and exited the plane and went to baggage claim.

It took a solid 45 minutes to get their luggage and then called an Uber to take them home.

 ** _At Shawn and Juliet's House_**

Shawn heard a knock at the door and went and answered it. He opened the door and saw Maggie.

"Hey, princess." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy!" Maggie said.

Shawn pulled Maggie into a tight hug.

"Dad, let go please." Maggie mumbled.

Shawn let go and Juliet came down the hall and found the couple.

"Oh my God! Are you really home?" Juliet asked.

"Yes we are really home." Maggie said.

"Get over here."

Maggie ran to Juliet and hugged her.

"You have to tell me everything."

"I will later. But first, we have presents for you two." Maggie said.

"Just for dad and I?"

Maggie nodded.

"What are we waiting for? We have PRESENTS!" Shawn exclaimed.

"How are you still so goofy at your age?" Maggie asked.

"Goofiness never dies, sweetheart."

Maggie laughed.

They made their way over to the couch and Shawn and Juliet sat across from Maggie and Garrett.

Juliet and Shawn opened their gift and they found the onesie.

Juliet read the front and looked up at the couple with tears in her eyes.

"For real?" Juliet asked.

"For real." Maggie confirmed.

Juliet got up and ran over to Maggie and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you, baby girl. You're gonna make a wonderful mom."

"Thanks, mom. I think you have a few things to teach me."

"Absolutely."

Shawn got up and went over to his girls and kissed them both on the head.

"Maggie Grace Spencer, you are going to be a terrific mother. Yes I know you're married now, but you're still a Spencer. That baby is going to be the coolest ever. Half Spencer and half Borne. I can't wait to teach that baby things." Shawn said.

"Daddy, thank you." Maggie said.

Shawn and Juliet both hugged Maggie.

Garrett cleared his throat. Maggie turned around and looked at him and kissed him.

"Hey, do you want to go to the first doctor's appointment with me?" Maggie whispered.

"Hell yeah I do." Garrett laughed.

"Can I go too?" Shawn butted in.

"No. That's weird." Juliet corrected him.

"We will take a video of the heartbeat and all."

Shawn smiled.

Garrett and Shawn went and unpacked the car.

"So she was pregnant before the wedding?" Shawn asked.

"I think so. I hope you're not mad." Garrett said.

"I'm not mad. I'm so happy for you guys. I love both of you and that little one your wife is carrying."

"Thanks Mr. Spencer."

"So how does Grandpa Monkey sound?"

"I think Papa is good."

"I think so too. Thanks for taking care of her."

"I will always take care of her."

"Good."

Shawn and Garrett unpacked the car and went and sat down in the living room watching TV.

 ** _With Juliet and Maggie_**

"Maggie, you must have been pregnant before the wedding." Juliet pointed out.

"Are you mad, mom? I hope you aren't." Maggie mumbled.

"I'm not mad. You didn't feel sick or anything?"

"No. I missed two, but I was stressed because of the wedding and all that."

"When I was pregnant with Emily, I was 3 months pregnant before I knew anything."

"Why that long?"

"I didn't pay attention to anything, we were super busy during that time, so I was preoccupied with work and Aaron wanted another sister."

"Aaron wanted another sister?"

Juliet chuckled, "Yeah. Can you believe it?"

"No. I love him and all, but I can't believe he wanted another sibling."

"Me either. Still can't believe it."

"I wonder how they're going react when I tell them."

"I wonder how dad's parents are going to react."

"Oh Jesus. I didn't think of them."

"It's going to be fine. What do you want, a boy or girl?"

"I want a boy, but Garrett wants a girl."

"Well, we wanted a girl first, but we got three boys and then we got you. You were definitely worth the wait."

Maggie smiled, "Thanks mom. We love you."

"I love you guys too."

Juliet hugged Maggie.

"Let's go see what dad is doing."

Maggie nodded.

Juliet and Maggie went to the living room and saw Garrett sleeping.

Maggie walked over to Garrett and woke him up.

"Hey, you. Wake up." Maggie whispered.

Garrett shook his head.

"Garrett David, go get in bed. I'll come with you in a second."

Garrett got up and kissed Maggie and walked down to the basement and went to sleep on the bed.

"Daddy?" Maggie said.

"Yes, Princess?" Shawn asked.

"Are you happy?"

"About you having a baby?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it happened before the wedding."

"Hey, don't say that. Yes it happened before the wedding, but that's still a baby. That's your baby and that's my grandchild."

Maggie smiled and hugged Shawn.

"Thanks dad." Maggie said.

"You're welcome. It's getting late, go get in bed, you have the first doctor's visit tomorrow."

"Got it. Love you guys."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

Maggie went down to the basement and got in bed with Garrett and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: The First Appointment

**_The First Appointment_**

Garrett's alarm went off at 7 that morning of the first doctor's appointment. He rolled over and hit the snooze and slept for another 10 minutes.

10 minutes later, the alarm went off again. He finally rolled over and grabbed his phone and got up. He looked to his left and didn't see Maggie.

"Maggie?" Garrett asked.

No answer. He went upstairs and saw her sitting at the table visiting with her parents.

"Morning." Garrett said.

Maggie looked up and went over to him.

"Hi there. Sleep good?" Maggie asked.

"I slept great. You?"

"Eh. Was up and down a little bit."

"I'm sorry. Can you eat anything before you go?"

"No. They're taking blood."

Garrett frowned.

"I will still sit and visit with you." Maggie smiled.

Garrett smiled and kissed her.

"I love you." Garrett said.

"I love you too, go eat something." Maggie said.

Maggie sat back down next to Juliet and drank her water.

"Are you guys excited?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, scared, but excited." Maggie said.

"You don't have anything to be scared of, I promise you."

"Thanks, mom. Are the boys in town?"

"They are heading back today. They should be back for dinner."

"Can we go to dinner and bring Uncle Lassie and Aunt Karen?"

"Grandma and grandpa too?"

Maggie nodded.

"Shawn, can you call your dad?" Juliet asked.

"I sure can. Are you guys going to tell them tonight?" Shawn asked.

"We are. I just wanted to get the first appointment out of the way." Maggie said.

"Sweet. I will call them in a bit."

Juliet nodded.

Garrett finished eating and washed his plate and went over to Maggie, "I'm going to take a shower."

Maggie looked at him and nodded, "I'll be there in a minute."

Garrett nodded.

"What's that about?" Shawn asked.

"You're so nosy." Maggie asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm still your dad."

"I know, we just need to talk about something."

"Can I know?"

"Sorry dude, it's confidential."

"Jules…"

"Shawn, she's grown. Let her be." Juliet butted in.

"Thanks momma. I'm going to talk to Garrett now."

Maggie got up and started walking and then Shawn stood up in front of her and stopped her.

"I swear if you don't move I will tell mom on you." Maggie said.

"Maggie…" Shawn said.

"Mo…."

"Ok fine, I just need to know if you're ok."

"Of course I am. I still live with you guys."

Juliet laughed, "When are you moving out?"

"Not sure. Hopefully in the next year or so." Maggie said.

"Oh ok, not anytime soon then."

"Don't worry about anything."

Juliet nodded.

Maggie pushed Shawn out of the way and walked down to the basement. She opened the basement door and walked down the stairs and saw Garrett sitting on the couch.

"Babe, what's up?" Maggie asked.

"Should we call my parents?" Garrett asked.

Maggie sat down next to Garrett and grabbed his hands, "It's your parents, but I will support your decision 100 percent."

"Thank you. I love you. We are going by there after the doctor."

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Oh and don't tell your parents."

"Wasn't planning on it."

Garrett smiled and pulled Maggie into his lap, "You know, I'm actually happy we are having a baby."

"To be honest, it happened a lot sooner than I thought it would, but we're doing this together which makes me happy."

"The timing was a little sooner. Did you drink champagne at the wedding?"

"Yeah, just a little bit. I wasn't feeling well after the ceremony, so I drank water."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were having fun with the boys and I didn't want to bother you."

"Maggie, I don't care if I was standing in front of Matt Damon, you could've told me and I would have taken care of it."

"I didn't think anything of it, honestly."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, go take a shower."

Maggie got off Garrett's lap and went upstairs to visit with Juliet before she headed to work.

"Mom!" Maggie yelled.

"Yeah?" Juliet asked.

"Where are you?"

"Trey's room."

Maggie walked upstairs to Trey's room and saw her cleaning.

"Mom, he's 16 years old, when is he going to clean his own room?" Maggie asked.

"I cleaned your room until you were at least 17." Juliet shot back.

"Fair point."

"What's on your mind?"

"You know how I drank champagne at the wedding?"

Juliet nodded.

"Do you think it hurt the baby?"

"How much did you have?"

"Like a glass and a half."

"Was it a full glass?"

"No. I didn't feel good after the ceremony."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were having fun."

"I get that, but you were pregnant before the wedding."

"Yeah and I didn't know that, so…"

"Ok, I get it. You wanted to have fun at your wedding."

"Thank you."

"Ok. I heard the water go off, so go take a shower."

"Have fun at work. We will come see you after the appointment."

"Just make sure to bring dad a smoothie."

Maggie laughed, "Of course, do you want coffee?"

"That was a silly question. Of course I do. Which means I can have your share until the baby comes."

"Did you drink coffee with us?"

"Nope."

"I was hoping you would say yes."

Juliet laughed, "Go take a shower. I love you."

"Love you too."

Maggie went back down to the basement and saw Garrett putting on boxer briefs.

"Well hello." Maggie said.

"Hey there, what's up?" Garrett asked.

"I came to take a shower."

"Well it's all yours."

"Thank you, love. Oh by the way, we need to drop by the station before we go to your parents'."

"Why?"

"I told mom I would."

"Does your dad want a smoothie."

Maggie laughed, "You know me too well."

"I hope I do, you're my wife and the mother of my child."

Maggie kissed Garrett and went and showered.

30 minutes later Maggie came upstairs dressed with makeup on and her purse in her hand.

"Ready baby?" Maggie asked.

"Yep. Got everything?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. Let's go see our baby."

Garrett got up and turned off the TV and walked out the house after Maggie, he locked up and set the alarm and then got in the car and drove to the hospital. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and let Maggie out at the entrance.

Maggie walked into the hospital and sat on the bench just on the other side of the door and waited for Garrett.

5 minutes passed and Garrett finally walked in and saw Maggie texting her mom.

"Hey." Garrett said.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Maggie asked.

"Apparently everyone wanted to come to the hospital today."

Maggie laughed.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just texting mom."

"Ask her where she put the waffle iron."

"Why?"

"I want waffles when we get home."

"Ok."

Maggie texted Juliet and then Juliet called Maggie.

"Hello?" Maggie asked.

"Put Garrett on." Juliet said.

Maggie handed Garrett the phone.

"Hello?" Garrett said.

"Why do you need the waffle iron?" Juliet asked.

"Oh, I wanted waffles when we get home."

"You do know, that we are coming home for lunch right?"

"No, but that's after 1."

"Garrett, we leave for lunch at 12:15. It's 9:30 now, can you wait a little under 3 hours?"

"I'll try. You know I get hungry."

Juliet laughed, "Yes I do, go have fun. I will see you guys in a bit."

"Ok. Bye."

Garrett hung up the phone and handed it back to Maggie.

"So how was your conversation with mom?" Maggie laughed.

"Great. Did you know they were coming home for lunch?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot?"

"No you didn't. You're getting it later."

Maggie shook her head.

Garrett nodded and winked.

They got to the OB/GYN wing of the hospital and Maggie signed in and filled out a stack of paper that was for new patients. She sat down and filled out the stack of paperwork that took 10 minutes. She got up and walked over to the receptionist and handed her the clipboard back.

"Thank you, the doctor will be with you guys in just a minute." the receptionist said.

"Thank you." Maggie said.

Maggie walked back over to Garrett and grabbed his phone out of his hand and said, "You will get this back when we do the ultrasound."

"But…" Garrett started.

"Garrett…"

Garrett nodded and held Maggie's hand.

A few minutes later the nurse called Garrett and Maggie back to the room.

Maggie and Garrett got up and walked back to the room the nurse led them to. Maggie sat in the chair while Garrett was standing next to her holding her hand.

"Hey guys, I'm Brooklyn, I will be your nurse today." Brooklyn said.

"Hey, I'm Maggie and this is my husband Garrett." Maggie introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys. I understand that this is your first baby."

Maggie nodded.

"How long are you?"

"We came in today to see how far I am."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday while we were in New York on our honeymoon."

"Congratulations. That mostly likely means you were pregnant before the wedding."

"Yes we came to that conclusion."

"Ok, well just sit back and I will take your blood and then the doctor will be in shortly."

Brooklyn took blood from Maggie and then left.

10 minutes later a tall man with black hair knocked and walked in.

"Hi there, my name is Dana Case and I will be your doctor for your entire pregnancy." Dana said.

"Hi there, I'm Garrett and that is Maggie, my wife." Garrett said.

Maggie looked up at Garrett.

Garrett looked down at Maggie and glared at Dana.

"So first off, congratulations on your baby." Dana started.

"Thank you. This is our first." Maggie said.

"Exciting. Now do you mind if I do a quick exam?"

Maggie looked up at Garrett and he said go ahead.

"Nope, go ahead." Garrett said.

The doctor did a quick exam and he said, "Everything is fine, do you guys want to see your baby?"

Maggie and Garrett nodded.

"So we will find out how far you are based on this ultrasound. Depending on how far along you are, we may be able to hear the heartbeat." Dana said.

"Ok." Maggie said.

"Now this gel is cold, not like chilly, I mean cold."

Maggie laughed and pulled the gown up over her stomach.

Dr. Case put the gel on Maggie's stomach and Maggie winced at the coldness.

"Told you." Case laughed.

Dr. Case put the wand on Maggie's belly and started to look around.

"Ok, Garrett, you see that little peanut shape?" Dr. Case asked.

"Yeah." Garrett responded.

"That is your baby. You look like you're two months along."

"Can we hear the heartbeat?" Maggie asked.

"Absolutely. Dad, are you getting this on video?" Case asked.

"Of course." Garrett said.

Garrett got his phone out of Maggie's purse and pressed record on the phone. Garrett signaled for the doctor to turn on the sound.

Dr. Case pushed a button that turned on the sound.

The sound of the heartbeat filled the room and Maggie looked at Garrett with tears in her eyes. Garrett bent down and handed the phone to Dr. Case and said, "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just real. Our baby has a heart." Maggie whispered.

"Oh baby, come here."

Garrett pulled Maggie into a hug and kissed her.

Dr. Case got a few pictures of the monitor and of Garrett and Maggie.

"Ok guys, do you want pictures?" Dana asked.

"Can we have like 10?" Maggie asked.

"Of course, you have a big family?"

"You could say that."

Garrett laughed.

Dr. Case printed 10 copies of the ultrasound and handed them to Maggie to put in her notebook.

"Maggie, you should start taking your prenatal vitamins and cutting out caffeine and alcohol." Dana said.

"I stopped caffeine this morning." Maggie said.

Garrett laughed.

"Oh and Garrett, I wouldn't drink around your wife. If she can't have it for 9 months, you can't either."

"That's not fair."

"Well son, it's not fair to your wife, who is carrying your child, to drink in front of her."

"Ok. I'll cut back."

"Ok. Now I want to see Maggie back in about 3 weeks."

"When will we find out the gender?" Maggie asked.

"In the next visit or two."

"Babe, this is really happening." Garrett said.

"Yes it is. Thank you so much, Dr. Case. I will set up my appointment over the phone." Maggie said.

"Of course. See you soon." Dr. Case said.

Maggie and Garrett walked out of the hospital and down to the car. Garrett and Maggie got in the car and Garrett drove to Jamba Juice to get Shawn a smoothie and then he swung in Starbucks to get Juliet a coffee.

"Do you want something to eat?" Garrett asked.

"No, I should be fine until lunch." Maggie answered.

"No you're not, I'm getting you a breakfast sandwich."

"You take such good care of me."

"Yes, I do."

Garrett ordered a breakfast sandwich while they were in line at Starbucks. They pulled out of the drive-thru and headed to the station.

"Garrett, give me the bag." Maggie said.

Garrett handed Maggie the brown paper bag that the food came in.

Maggie took the bag and threw up.

Garrett quickly pulled into the station's parking lot and got out and went and checked on Maggie.

"Baby are you ok?" Garrett asked.

"Run inside and grab mom." Maggie said.

Garrett ran inside and saw Juliet at the copier.

"Hey Garrett." Juliet said.

"Can you come outside real quick?" Garrett asked.

Garrett and Juliet ran outside and Juliet ran to Maggie.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I think I had my first morning sickness case." Maggie whispered.

Juliet bent down and looked Maggie in the eye, "Look at me, that's normal. It happened with all 6 kids."

"I think it just scared me. I never get sick."

"I know. It will be over soon. I got over it when I was 4-5 months pregnant."

"I have 3 more months of this?"

"I'm sorry what?"

"Oh yeah, I'm 2 months pregnant."

Juliet pulled Maggie into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Come on inside and visit with me and daddy." Juliet said.

Maggie nodded. She grabbed Juliet's coffee and Shawn's smoothie and walked into the station.

Garrett followed them after he locked the car up.

Juliet and Maggie walked into the station and walked straight to her office.

Shawn saw the door open and said, "Hello."

"Hey daddy." Maggie said.

"How was the visit?"

"Great. I am 2 months pregnant."

"That far?"

Maggie nodded.

"Did you hear the heartbeat?"

Garrett took out his phone and stepped out and scheduled a mass email that would go to all the people that are going to dinner tonight.

"Maggie, come here please." Garrett said.

Maggie got up and stepped out of the office.

"Yes?" Maggie asked.

"I just scheduled a mass email to be sent at 7:45 tonight to everyone coming to dinner."

"What is it?"

"The heartbeat."

"You are the sweetest husband ever."

"I know."

Maggie and Garrett walked back in and sat down and visited with Shawn and Juliet.

Garrett looked at his watch and saw that it was 10:45.

"Hey, we need to get going." Garrett whispered.

"Ok." Maggie nodded.

"Where do you guys have to be?" Juliet asked.

"We are meeting Danny and his girlfriend for a little bit." Maggie said.

"Ok. We will see you later."

"Love you guys."

"Love you too."

Garrett and Maggie left the station and headed to Garrett's parents'.

Garrett pulled into the driveway and got out and helped Maggie out of the car. They walked up the walkway and Garrett knocked on the door.

Laura came to the door and saw Garrett and Maggie.

"Hey mom." Garrett said.

"Hello Garrett. Hey Maggie." Laura said.

"Can we come in?"

Laura stepped out of the way and let the couple inside and then sat down in the chair facing the TV.

"Where is dad?" Garrett asked.

"Upstairs." Laura said.

"Dad!"

William came down the stairs and saw Garrett and Maggie.

"Hey guys. How are you guys?" William asked.

"We are great. We came over to tell you guys something." Garrett said.

"Go ahead."

"We are having a baby." Maggie said.

"Are you serious?" Laura asked.

"Why would we joke about that?" Garrett asked.

Laura didn't answer.

"How far along?" William asked.

"2 months." Maggie answered.

"You were pregnant before the wedding?!" Laura yelled.

Garrett got up, "You need to stop! I'm serious. We wanted you to be included in the baby's life, but I guess your mind is already made up. Yes Maggie was pregnant before the wedding, but we just found out yesterday. We flew home early to tell her parents."

"Why didn't you come by here?"

"Because you're acting like a bitch!"

"Garrett David, I am still your mother…"

"No, I'm 21, so I am cutting all ties with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I can't have you yelling at Maggie for something so precious."

"Well you're cut off."

"I got a job programming computers. We are moving out of Santa Barbra."

"You got the job?" Maggie asked.

Garrett turned around and smiled, "Yeah I did. I wanted to surprise you tonight, but it just slipped."

Maggie jumped into Garrett's arms and kissed him.

"I'm beyond proud of you." Maggie said.

"Thank you." Garrett said.

Garrett put Maggie down and said, "We are going to get going. I'll talk to you later, dad."

William shook his head.

"Not you." Garrett yelled.

Garrett grabbed Maggie's hand and walked to the car and drove home to the Spencer's. He pulled into the driveway and parked.

"Baby, are you ok?" Maggie whispered.

Garrett shook his head.

"Let's go inside."

Maggie got out and went over to Garrett and helped him out of the truck. She grabbed the keys out his hands and unlocked the door and led him inside. They went straight for the couch.

Maggie set Garrett on the couch and then sat down so he could put his head in her lap.

"Maggie, I just lost my entire family." Garrett whispered.

"Don't say that. I'm your family. We're your family now." Maggie said.

"I know that, but I just lost everything that I grew up with."

"I know baby. You have my family now. We are much cooler."

Garrett chuckled.

"Why don't you take a nap?" Maggie suggested.

"Will you stay right here with me?" Garrett asked.

"Of course I will."

Maggie turned on the TV and watched TV until she fell asleep.

At 12:30 Shawn and Juliet walked in the house for lunch.

"Jules, you didn't see Gus' face." Shawn said loudly."

Juliet saw Maggie and Garrett sleeping.

"Shawn shut up." Juliet whispered.

Shawn saw Maggie asleep.

Juliet went over to Maggie and woke her up.

"Hey mom." Maggie said.

"Everything ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. I'll tell you everything tonight."

"You didn't go meet Danny and his girlfriend did you?"

"No."

"You went to his parents'."

"Damn you're a good detective."

"Thanks baby girl."

Maggie woke Garrett up.

"Hey mom and dad are here." Maggie said.

Garrett opened his eyes and saw Juliet and Shawn.

"Hey guys. When did you get here?" Garrett asked.

"A few minutes ago. Shawn wanted some pizza." Juliet said.

"Yep. I got my pizza now we can go back to work." Shawn said.

"You're leaving already?" Maggie asked.

"We are swamped with paperwork today." Juliet said.

"Ok. We will see you at dinner."

"Where are we going?"

"Outback?"

"What time?"

"Um…shoot for 7:45."

"That late?"

"Yeah. We are running errands."

"Ok. Bye. Love you guys."

"Bye."

Shawn and Juliet left the house and went back to the station to finish up their paperwork.

 ** _At 7:30_**

Maggie walked into the back and saw Garrett doing his hair.

"Hey, handsome." Maggie said.

"Hello, gorgeous." Garrett said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep. Just need a kiss then we can go."

Maggie gave Garrett a kiss and then went out to the car.

They go into the car and drove to Outback. Garrett got there last.

They walked into the restaurant and saw everyone waiting for them.

"Sorry we're late." Garrett said.

"It's fine. Ready to get a table?" Juliet asked.

Maggie nodded.

The host walked them to their table and sat them down and took their drink orders.

It was 7:45.

"Guys, Garrett set up a mass email to everyone at the table tonight. Go outside and listen to it." Maggie said.

Everyone got up and walked outside. As soon as the door shut, Maggie took out the ultrasound pictures and placed one at every spot.

A few minutes later, everyone walked in and didn't see the couple, but saw the pictures.

Juliet picked up the ultrasound and looked at Shawn.

"Shawn, our baby is having a baby." Juliet cried.

Shawn quickly pulled Juliet into a hug and kissed her.

"I know. She's going to be an amazing mom, because she has the best mom in the world." Shawn whispered.

A few minutes later, Garrett and Maggie walked back to the table and saw tears in everyone's eyes.

"So what do you guys think?" Maggie asked.

Maddie, Karen, and Juliet got up and ran to hug Maggie.

"We are so happy for you, baby girl. I know that thing last year scared you." Juliet said.

"Thank you guys. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes you could've."

"Mom, I was talking about going to the doctor to get tests done."

"I know. I'm sure dad is crying."

Maggie pulled away and went over to Shawn.

"Daddy." Maggie said.

"It has a heartbeat." Shawn said.

"It has a heartbeat, dad. It's a person."

"My baby is having a baby."

"Dad, I will always be your first girl and your little girl."

"Hey!" Emily said.

"Not now, Em. This is hard on dad, let me talk." Maggie said.

Emily nodded and sat back down.

"Garrett and I have to talk to you guys before the night ends." Maggie said.

"Is everything ok?" Shawn asked.

Maggie shook her head.

"Oh."

"Don't think like that."

"Sorry. Will I be happy for you guys?"

"Of course."

"Ok. Let's order and then you can tell me."

"I was going to tell everyone at the table."

"Ok."

Shawn and Maggie walked back to the table.

Garrett saw Maggie walking back to the table, he got up and pulled her chair out and pushed it back in when she sat back down.

Maggie leaned over to Garrett and whispered, "I'm ready to tell them."

Garrett nodded.

"Guys we have some news for you." Garrett said.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"I got a job in Malibu. I will be programming computers." Garrett said.

"You're moving?"

"Yeah. I found out yesterday on the way home from the airport. I wanted to tell Maggie tonight at dinner and surprise her, but her surprise beat my surprise by a long shot."

Maggie smiled.

"When will you be moving?" Juliet asked.

"I start training in Santa Barbra next week. The training will last 2 years, so we will be in Santa Barbra for the next 2 years. I didn't mean to scare you guys, I should have started with the training part."

"Maybe. I'm so happy for you guys. Will this interfere with school and baseball?'

"No. I will still go to school and play ball, and become a dad in all of that."

"You're excite to be a dad?" Henry asked.

"Yes sir. I didn't see myself with kids, until I met Maggie."

"Sound just like her daddy."

Maggie laughed.

They ate dinner and enjoyed their night.

Garrett and Maggie stood up and said, "Thank you for coming tonight. That picture I set down is for all of you. Keep that email. We will be updating you guys every appointment."

"I'm very happy for you guys." Karen said.

"Maggie, come here please." Carlton said.

Maggie walked over to Carlton and sat down next to him on the bench outside.

"Maggie, I'm serious about this. If he hurts you or the baby call me. I'm sure he won't, but I want you to have a backup plan. I know your parents are first, but if you can't reach them, I'm here." Carlton said.

"Thank you, Uncle Lassie. You're gonna be Great Uncle Lassie." Maggie said.

"Hush."

Maggie laughed and hugged Carlton.

They walked back and then dispersed into their own vehicles and ended their night.

Garrett and Maggie got home before Shawn and Juliet. They went downstairs and got ready for bed.

Garrett put the ultrasound on top of the mirror in the bedroom.

Maggie walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Are you ready to become a daddy?" Maggie asked.

"Yes I am. I have the best partner in crime to raise a child with." Garrett said.

"I'm so lucky."

"Damn right, now come here."

Garrett pulled Maggie to his chest and kissed her.

"I love you. I love you too, little one." Garrett said.

Garrett bent down and kissed Maggie's belly.

Maggie put her hands into Garrett's hair and held him there for a little bit.

The alarm sound went off and Maggie and Garrett went upstairs and saw Shawn and Juliet come in with Aaron, Cole, and Brice.

"Hey bubs." Maggie said.

"Hey Maggie. How are you?" Aaron asked.

"Good. Tell me this…how does Uncle Aaron sound to you?"

"Are you serious?"

Maggie nodded.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Yes you are, Aaron."

"Come here."

Aaron pulled Maggie into a hug and kissed her head.

"Did you get Garrett's email?" Maggie asked.

"No. I haven't checked it today." Aaron said.

Garrett ran downstairs and grabbed 3 more copies of the ultrasound and ran back upstairs.

Aaron pulled up Garrett's email and listened to it. Aaron looked up at Garrett and Maggie.

Garrett took out the copies and handed them to Maggie's brothers.

"How far along are you?" Cole asked.

"2 months." Maggie answered.

"He got you pregnant before the wedding?"

"Cole, calm down. We both want kids. It was bound to happen sooner or later, and this just happened sooner."

Garrett put his back up against the wall.

"Garrett get your ass over here." Cole said.

Garrett walked over to Cole and Cole pulled him into a hug.

"Congratulations guys." Cole said.

"Thanks CJ. So you're Uncle CJ, Brice is Bubba, and Aaron is just Uncle Aaron." Maggie said.

"Perfect. I love you guys."

"We love you too."

Everyone got ready to go to bed and then went to bed.

Garrett got in bed with Maggie and said, "Thanks for coming over to my parents' today."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry all that happened with them today." Maggie said.

Garrett pulled Maggie closer, "I have you and you are carrying our child. I'm happy, and that's all I need."

"I love you. You're going to be the best daddy ever."

"I love you too. You are going to be one hell of a mom. You already have the coolest mom ever."

"Thanks baby. I will tell her that tomorrow."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Garrett gave Maggie a kiss and then fell asleep.

 ** _That was a long one! This is the last chapter about Garrett and Maggie for a while. The next few chapters will be about Shawn and Juliet without kids._**


	10. Chapter 10: Gender Reveal

**_Ok I won't be going back to when Shawn and Juliet didn't have kids. Sorry!_**

 ** _Friday Night at Dinner_**

Juliet and Maggie were in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Juliet turned to Maggie, "Are you excited to find out the gender tomorrow?"

"I kind of want to wait." Maggie answered.

"You've been going on and on about this since the first appointment."

"I know. I don't know. We probably will find out."

"Garrett, get in here."

Garrett got off the couch and went into the kitchen.

"Yes?" Garrett asked.

"Do you want to wait to find out that gender?" Juliet asked.

"Not really."

"How about I get Buzz to find out and then we can plan a gender reveal party."

"That sounds fun."

"I love a good party." Maggie said.

"You are just like your father. Speaking of Shawn, where is he?"

"I don't know. Want me to go find him?"

"Please."

Maggie left the kitchen and went and looked for Shawn.

"Dad!" Maggie yelled.

"Yes?" Shawn yelled.

"Come downstairs!"

Shawn left the office and ran downstairs and saw Maggie and Garrett.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Great. So do you mind if we have a party here tomorrow?" Maggie asked.

"For what?"

"Mom suggested that we do a gender reveal party. Buzz is going to get the results tomorrow after I leave the office."

"I think that is a great idea. So a pink and blue cake?"

"Yes. Add a yellow one on the side. I'm pregnant."

Shawn laughed and walked over to Juliet and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Juliet asked.

"Just cause." Shawn said.

"Nothing is just cause with you, Shawn Spencer."

"Ok…it's because I love you and your face."

"I love your face as well."

Maggie walked away and pulled Garrett by the arm.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"Keep them busy. I need to make a phone call." Maggie said.

"OK."

Maggie grabbed her phone and called Buzz.

"Hello?" Buzz asked.

"Hey Buzz, it's Maggie." Maggie said.

"Hey what's up?"

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

"Which is?"

"I am finding what I'm having tomorrow and we don't want to know. I was wondering if you would call the doctor's office and get my results and keep them a secret."

"For?"

"We are having a gender reveal party."

"Fun. How do you want to reveal it?"

"As soon as you find out, go to the store and get a baseball with the right gender."

"Is Garrett going to hit it?"

"Yes. I don't play sports. He plays baseball."

"Ok. Where is it going to be?"

"UCSB baseball field number 7."

"Is the team going to be there?"

"I don't know. The party is short notice, so probably."

"What time?"

"3:30. The appointment is at 12."

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow."

"Ok. See you. Thank you so much."

"Anytime Maggie. Tell your parents hey."

"Absolutely."

Maggie got off the phone and saw Garret on the couch.

"Hey, how was that?" Garrett asked.

"We are having this party at the ball field." Maggie said.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. Also call the team and tell them to be there at 3:15."

"Ok. So it's our family and friends and the boys?"

"Yeah."

"I'm excited."

"Me too, baby."

Shawn and Juliet went into the living room and sat down on the love seat.

"What are we talking about?" Juliet asked.

"The party is at 3:30 at UCSB ball field." Maggie said.

"Who's all coming?" Shawn asked.

"Our family and friends and the boys."

"Who are the boys?"

"My teammates."

"Oh ok."

"Oh, Buzz said hey."

Shawn smiled.

Dinner was ready and everyone ate and everyone went to bed.

 ** _Next Morning_**

Garrett and Maggie got up at 11 to be ready for 11:15.

Maggie got out of bed and said, "Babe, get up."

Garrett opened his eyes and smiled.

"You excited?"

Maggie nodded.

"Well hurry up and get ready."

Maggie went into her closet and chose a sundress. Being 5 months pregnant in July can be quite uncomfortable. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth and fixed her hair.

"Makeup or no?" Maggie asked.

"No." Garrett said.

Maggie nodded.

"Now, your turn to get ready."

Garrett went into the closet and got ready.

While Garrett was getting ready Maggie went upstairs and saw Juliet sitting on the couch with her computer.

"Hey momma." Maggie said.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah. Garrett should be done in a minute."

"So do you want to change the time to 2:15?"

"Yeah. I'll call the team and Buzz, and you can call everyone else?"

"Sounds good."

Garrett came upstairs and wrapped his arms around Maggie's waist.

"Ready?" Garrett asked.

Maggie nodded.

"Have fun guys. I'll see you guys at 2:15." Juliet said.

"See ya."

Garrett and Maggie left the house and went to the doctor.

"Why did you switch the time?" Garrett asked.

"It's earlier in the day. Plus we have plans tonight." Maggie said.

"We do?"

"Yes. You will see later."

Garrett nodded.

Garrett pulled into the parking lot and parked and then Maggie and him got out and walked in the hospital.

Maggie got to the OB/GYN ward and signed in.

Garrett walked in 5 minutes later.

As soon as Garrett walked in the doctor called Maggie back.

Maggie got up and Garrett followed to the room. She got on the table and did everything.

"Do we want to know the sex of the baby today?" Dr. Case asked.

"No. We do have a person to call if you don't mind telling him out in the hallway." Maggie said.

"Ok. Call him."

Maggie got out her phone and called Buzz.

"Hello?" Buzz asked.

"Hey. I have the doctor here and he has the thing that we talked about." Maggie said.

"Ok. Put him on."

"By the way. We are meeting there at 2:15. Try to be there around 2ish ok?"

"Ok."

Maggie pulled the phone away and handed it to Dr. Case.

"Hey this is Dr. Case." Dana said.

Dr. Case walked out of the room and kept talking.

"Hey I'm Buzz McNab. I work with Maggie's parents." Buzz said.

"So are you ready to find out?"

"Yeah."

Dr. Case told Buzz the gender and walked back in the room.

"Ok guys. I will see you guys next month." Dr. Case said.

"Ok. Everything is good?" Garrett asked.

"Everything is perfect."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

"Have a good day."

"You too."

Maggie and Garrett left the doctor and Garrett called the team and told them to be at the field at 2:10.

"Ok we have an hour to kill. What do you wanna do?" Garrett asked.

"Um baby, you do know it's 1:45." Maggie pointed out.

"Nope. Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Your favorite bat is in the trunk and mom and dad are getting the cake."

Buzz texted Maggie when he got the baseball.

 ** _2:00_**

Garrett and Maggie pulled into the ballpark and parked where Garrett usually parks. They got out the car and walked to the field.

Everyone was there waiting for them.

Juliet saw them walking up and said, "Guys, they're here."

Maggie walked up to them and said, "Hey guys. Ready?"

"Yes we are. Ready to get started?" Juliet asked.

"Wait. I need to go talk to Buzz."

Maggie walked away and went up to Buzz.

"Hey Buzz." Maggie said.

"Hey. Here is the ball." Buzz said.

"Thank you so much. Especially for getting everything."

"Anything for the Spencers."

"Alright, we are about to get started."

"I'm right behind you."

Garrett was off talking to the boys.

"Ready to find out, dude?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. I expect all of your support." Garrett said.

"You know it."

Maggie walked up to them and said, "Ready baby?"

Garrett nodded.

Garrett grabbed his bat and Maggie stood about 15 feet away.

Maggie tossed the ball and when Garrett hit the ball pink dust flew out.

Garrett threw the bat down and ran to Maggie and picked her up.

"We're having a girl!" Garrett said.

Maggie looked down and smiled at him.

Garrett put her down and kissed her.

"I love you." Maggie said.

"I love you too." Garrett said.

Garrett went up to the boys and the guys all jumped on Garrett.

They let him go and went up to Maggie and hugged her.

"You just made that dude so happy." Ethan said.

"I know. He made me happy with the way he reacted." Maggie said.

"He wouldn't shut up for weeks. He threw out a couple of names."

"Which are?"

"Taylor Elizabeth, or Morgan Juliet."

"Garrett David! Get your ass over here!" Maggie yelled.

Garrett came running over to Maggie and asked, "Yes?"

"How does Morgan Makenzie Borne sound?"

"I like it. I like it a lot."

"Good. We just found our name."

"Guys feel free to cake. The yellow one is just for Maggie."

"Damn Maggie." Trevor said.

"Trevor, I'm pregnant. Go away." Maggie threatened.

Trevor laughed and hugged her.

"We love you Maggie." Ethan added.

"I love you guys too. Thanks for keeping this one in line." Maggie said.

"Always."

The guys went over and found the cake.

Maggie walked over to her parents.

"Can we change the middle name to my mom's name?" Maggie asked.

"Absolutely. Morgan Juliet Borne." Garrett said.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Maggie reached Shawn.

"I'm having a granddaughter?" Shawn asked.

"Yes you are daddy. Her name is Morgan Juliet." Maggie said.

"If you have a boy, can you name him Shawn?"

"Middle name."

"You named her after me?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, I did. You are my best friend mom. I couldn't do life without you. To be real, I don't want to do life without you." Maggie said.

Juliet teared up and hugged Maggie.

"I love you, baby girl. Thank you."

"Hey, we all need a little more O'Hara in this family."

"If she's anything like you, she will have plenty."

Maggie turned to Garrett, "You heard that baby?"

"What?" Garrett asked.

"I said, if she is anything like Maggie, she will have plenty O'Hara in the family." Juliet said.

"O'Hara?"

"My maiden name."

"I'm caught up now."

"I just want some O'Hara in our family." Maggie said.

"That is perfectly fine."

Maggie smiled.

Everyone congratulated the couple and Garrett and Maggie took Hunter and Reagan aside.

"Hey guys, come with us." Maggie said.

Hunter and Reagan followed Maggie and Garrett.

"What's up?" Reagan asked.

"Do you two want to be the godparents to Morgan?" Garrett asked.

"Are you serious?" Hunter asked.

"Yes. You are both our best friends. You've been in our lives longer than me and Garrett have known each other." Maggie said.

"Absolutely. We would be honored. We have something to share with you guys too."

"Which is?"

"We started dating about a month or two ago." Hunter said.

"You're lying." Garrett said.

"Nope!" Reagan confirmed.

"The wedding really sealed the deal didn't it?" Maggie asked.

Hunter laughed.

"Well, yay. We'll have dinner sometime soon and before the baby comes." Maggie said.

"Yay!" Reagan said.

The party was winding down and everything was packed up with Shawn and Juliet.

"Are you guys coming home?" Juliet asked.

"No. We have a place to go." Maggie said.

"Ok. We'll be waiting for you guys."

"Ok. Bye."

Garrett and Maggie packed up the car.

"Can I drive?" Maggie asked.

"Sure." Garrett said.

Garrett gave Maggie the keys to let her drive.

They got in the car and drove to Garrett's parents' house.

"What are we doing?" Garrett asked.

"Just wait a second." Maggie said.

"I don't want to go in there."

"I don't care. We're going in there."

"I'm staying here in the car."

"Well have fun. I'm taking the keys with me."

Maggie got out the car and walked up to the door and knocked.

William came to the door and saw Maggie.

"Hey Maggie, where's Garrett?" William asked.

"He's being an ass and staying in the car." Maggie said.

William walked to Garrett's side of the car and opened the door.

"Get your ass out of here now." William said.

"Fine." Garrett groaned.

Garrett got out of the car and they walked inside.

"Where's mom?" Garrett asked.

"She's outside." William said.

"I'll go get her."

Garrett walked outside, "Mom, come inside please."

"Ok." Laura said.

Laura and Garrett walked back inside and Laura asked, "What's up?"

"We found out what we're having." Garrett said.

"What is it?" William asked.

"We're having a girl." Maggie said.

"Now mom, I don't care if you want to be in our baby's life. I just wanted to let you know, that you will have a granddaughter. Her name will be Morgan Juliet Borne." Garrett said.

"Juliet?" Laura asked.

"Yes. Maggie wanted to name her after her mom."

"Why not me?"

"Well, you've been rude to us for almost 3 years."

"Have not."

"Yes you have, Laura. This is our only child." William said.

"Well I don't support this." Laura said.

"Ok. Maggie ready to go?" Garrett asked.

"Yep." Maggie said.

Garrett and Maggie left and went back home.

Garrett and Maggie drove home and got home and went inside.

"Hello?" Maggie asked.

They walked inside and saw a cake with Morgan's name on it.

"Guys?" Garrett asked.

Juliet and Shawn came down the stairs.

"What's this?" Maggie asked.

"We are throwing you a little party here." Shawn said.

"Just us?"

"Yeah. We are so happy for you."

"Thanks mom and dad."

"Where did you go?"

"We actually went to Garrett's house." Maggie said.

"How did that go?" Juliet asked.

"Not um…well." Garrett said.

"They aren't excited?"

"No. They don't support it."

Juliet pulled Garrett into a hug.

"You know, we're always here for you." Juliet whispered.

"I know, it's just that they're my parents." Garrett cried.

Juliet motioned for Maggie to get Garrett.

"Hey baby, let's go lay down." Maggie said.

"Can we sit on the couch?" Garrett asked.

"Sure."

Maggie guided Garrett to the couch and sat down and let him put his head on her lap.

"You're ok. We'll have a new family in about 4 months. Think about how much you're going to spoil our baby." Maggie whispered.

Garrett sat up and faced Maggie.

Maggie looked at Shawn and Juliet and told them to get out.

"Thank you." Garrett whispered.

Garrett leaned in and kissed Maggie passionately.

"I love you." Garrett said.

Maggie stood up and Garrett kissed her belly.

Juliet grabbed Maggie's phone and took a picture of Garrett kissing Maggie's belly. She also took one of Maggie kissing Garrett's head while he was kissing her belly.

"We love you too." Maggie whispered.

"When do your brothers get back?"

"Next Sunday."

"Can we tell them then?"

"Yeah. Let's go take a nap."

Garrett and Maggie went downstairs and got into comfortable clothes and took a nap.

 ** _Any more prompts feel free to drop them in the reviews!_**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Shower

**_We are going to jump a week in this part. It will all make sense later, trust me._**

 ** _Friday Night_**

Garrett was on his way home from practice when he had the idea to call Maggie's older brothers. He called Aaron first.

" _Hello?" Aaron asked._

 _"Hey dude, it's Garrett." Garrett said._

 _"What's up, man?"_

 _"I was wondering what you guys are doing next Friday night around 5."_

 _"Nothing."_

 _"Ok sweet. I am planning a baby shower for Maggie. I want you guys to be there."_

 _"Niece or nephew?"_

 _"Just bring diapers. We can't tell you yet. I promised her."_

 _"Boy…"_

 _"What?"_

 _Aaron laughed, "Only 4 months into marriage and she has you under control."_

 _"Yeah, I know. But yeah, Friday at your parents' house at 5."_

 _"Sweet. I will call the others. Just diapers right?"_

 _"You can pick up some bottles."_

 _"Sweet. Thanks for making her happy."_

 _"You're welcome, you know she's special to both me and you."_

 _"Yeah. I will see you Friday."_

 _"Sweet. Bye, dude."_

 _"Bye, Garrett."  
_ Garrett hung up the phone and continued to drive home.

 ** _Next Friday_**

Garrett was off of school that day and Maggie was out getting some food. Garrett walked into the kitchen and said, "I need you to keep Maggie out of the house today."

"Ok. For what?" Juliet asked.

"I'm putting together a baby shower for her today."

Juliet put a hand over her heart and smiled, "Garrett that's so sweet. She will love it."

"The best part is, I called Aaron last Friday and he will be here with Brice and Cole."

"Did you tell him what she's having?"

"No. I told him to bring diapers and bottles."

"You're good."

Garrett laughed.

"What time is this shower?"

"5."

"Ok, so you have about 7 hours to do this. Can you handle it?"

"Yes. Is Shawn home today?"

"No. He has work. I will call him later."

"Ok. Everyone else already knows what we're having so, I will keep gifts out of the view of Aaron and the boys."

"Sweet. She should be back in a minute."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem."

15 minutes later, Maggie walked through the front door, "I got pancake mix."

"Sweet. Scratch breakfast. We are going to the mall and having a Maggie and Juliet day." Juliet said.

"Ok. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird."

"Yes, you are. What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Why do I have to be planning something?"

"I don't know."

Garrett came upstairs, "Hey baby."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Tired. What are you doing today?"

"Going out with mom today. What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Danny."

"I want to come."

"Nope. Guys day."

"You suck."

"Sorry."

"Hush."

Garrett laughed and kissed Maggie.

"Mom, what time do you want to leave?" Maggie asked.

"How's 30 minutes?" Juliet suggested.

"Perfect."

"Sweet."

Garrett took out his phone and texted Shawn, _"Where is Maggie's old baby stuff stored?"_

 _"In a storage unit. It is by the house. Code is: 7946." Shawn sent back._

 _"Sweet. I'm planning Maggie's baby shower today. It's at 5."_

 _"Ok. Are you doing the nursery as well?"_

 _"Yeah. All should be done by 5."_

 _"Sweet. Let me know if you need any help."_

 _"Got it."_

Juliet came down the hall ready with her purse in her hand, "Ready?"

Maggie nodded, "Bye baby. Call me when you're heading home."

"Ok. Have fun." Garrett said.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Juliet and Maggie left the house and went and got breakfast at IHOP.

 ** _With Garrett_**

20 minutes after Maggie and Juliet left, Garrett went to the storage unit and got Maggie's old crib and old dresser. He locked up the unit and then headed back home to drop off the crib and dresser and then went to Target to pick up some pink paint and Morgan's initials to put on the wall.

45 minutes later, he walked back into the house and began painting the wall.

 ** _Juliet and Maggie_**

"Are you ready for the baby?" Juliet asked.

"Were you ready for Aaron?" Maggie asked.

"No, but the closer it got, we started to settle everything down and began baby proofing."

"You didn't live here when Aaron was born did you?"

"We did. We moved a month or two after Brice was born. Then we moved back down here when you were a baby."

"Dang. So I don't know anything better, do I?"

"Nope. Even though you were born in San Francisco, you were raised in Santa Barbra."

"I like it here. Mostly because of the beach and I met Garrett here."

Juliet laughed, "You know, your dad got me transferred here from Miami?"

"No. How?" Maggie asked.

"Uncle Lassie was having an affair with his junior detective at the time and it is frowned upon, so dad took the opportunity."

"Wait, don't you guys both work for the department?"

"Yes. When we got together he was still full time at Psych, but he helped us solve cases. Does that make sense?"

"Sort of."

 ** _Garrett_**

At 2:45, Garrett got done painting the wall and hanging the letters. He assembled the crib and dresser. Once the furniture was assembled he went to Babies R Us and grabbed a changing table, a playpen, and some onesies and a rocking chair.

Garrett walked up to the cashier and said, "Do you guys deliver?"

"Yes we do. When would you like it delivered?" the cashier asked.

"Now."

"Ok. That's fine. I will have my employees load up the truck and follow you to your house."

"I have a basement, but we have door to it."

"That's fine."

The cashier told the employee to come grab the things from the front and to take them out to the loading dock to be put in the truck.

"Is that all for you?" cashier asked.

"Yes. I have cash, I'm putting together our baby's nursery and throwing a surprise baby shower today." Garrett said.

"Busy man. How far is she?"

"5 months."

"Girl or boy?"

"Girl. Morgan Juliet Borne."

"I like Juliet."

"It's her mom's name."

"That's sweet."

Garrett handed the cashier the money and the cashier gave Garrett back his change.

"Have a great day, sir." cashier said.

"You too, thank you." Garrett said.

Garrett got into his truck and then led the loading truck to the house. Garrett pulled into the driveway and got out ready to help unload the truck.

The loading truck backed into the driveway and Garrett came around and greeted them.

"Hey I'm Garrett." Garrett said.

"Hey, Timmy." Timmy said.

"Nice to meet you, ready to unload?"

"Yep."

Timmy and Garrett unloaded the furniture and Garrett tipped the guy $50.

"Thank you." Timmy said.

"Thank you so much." Garrett said.

Garrett went back inside and assembled everything else.

It was 4 and he left to go back to Target to go pick up the cake for the baby shower.

Garrett finally pulled into the driveway at 4:30 and saw Henry outside.

"Hey Mr. Spencer." Garrett said.

"Hey son. Ready?" Henry asked.

"Yeah. Where's Maddie?"

"Out with Maggie and Juliet."

"Ok. Just come on in."

Garrett and Henry walked in and Garrett put Henry's gifts in their bedroom.

 ** _5:00 that night_**

At 5:15, Maggie and Juliet walked inside and saw their family standing in the living room talking.

Maggie went up to Garrett and hugged him.

"Hi there." Garrett said.

"Hi. What is all this?" Maggie asked.

"Just a party."

"For?"

"Oh the baby. Go outside I have present for you."

Maggie went outside and everyone followed. She turned the corner and saw her 3 older brothers sitting down and drinking beer.

"Oh my God!" Maggie screamed.

Aaron turned around and got up and hugged Maggie.

"Hey, you." Aaron said.

"You came?" Maggie asked.

"Of course. Garrett called me last week."

"He did?"

"Yeah. I called the boys as soon as I got off the phone with him."

"You are the best big brothers a girl could ask for."

"We love you."

"I love you guys too."

Maggie hugged Aaron and then hugged her brothers. After she hugged them she went and hugged Garrett and kissed him.

"Thank you." Maggie whispered.

"You are more than welcome. Ready to tell them?" Garrett asked.

Maggie nodded.

"Bubs." Maggie said.

The boys turned around and looked at Maggie.

"Everyone already knows what I'm having, but you guys don't. Ready to find out?"

Aaron nodded.

"Morgan Juliet Borne will be joining us in November." Maggie said.

"A girl? I'm getting a niece?" Aaron asked.

Maggie nodded.

Aaron smiled at Maggie and ran and hugged her.

"More O'Hara huh?" Aaron asked.

"You know that's right." Maggie confirmed.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Garrett walked up to Maggie and said, "I have a big present for you."

"Ok." Maggie said.

Maggie and Garrett went inside and Garrett led Maggie to the basement by themselves.

"Close your eyes." Garrett said.

Maggie closed her eyes and Garrett led her to Maggie's nursery.

"Open." Garrett said.

Maggie opened her eyes and blinked so she could get used to the light. She opened her eyes and found a pink room with MBJ on the wall and her old baby stuff.

Maggie turned around with tears in her eyes, "You did this?"

"Yeah, I did this today. I didn't go hangout with Danny." Garrett said.

"This is my old stuff."

"Yeah I know. Wanted our baby girl to have stuff from her momma."

"Garrett David Borne, you are the best husband in the world."

Garrett smiled and hugged Maggie.

"Ready for cake and actual gifts?"

Maggie nodded.

They walked back upstairs and Juliet saw Maggie's face.

"What's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"Go look downstairs." Maggie said.

Juliet and Shawn went downstairs and saw the finished nursery.

They walked back upstairs and pulled Garrett into the biggest hug.

"Thank you for treating her so well." Shawn said.

"Thank you for letting me marry her." Garrett said.

They pulled away and Garrett got the cake out.

Maggie went up to him and saw a sheet cake with _Morgan Juliet Borne_ written on the cake. She looked up at him and smiled.

They cut the cake and served it out to everyone.

While they were eating cake, presents were also handed out.

Around 7:45 the crowd started to get smaller and Shawn and Juliet started picking up.

"Mom, you don't have to do this." Maggie said.

"Go relax." Juliet said.

Maggie went and sat down on the couch between Garrett and Aaron.

"Are you excited?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. We are." Maggie said.

"What are you going to do about school?"

"She's due in November around Thanksgiving break, so I will probably sit out this semester and next semester."

"You're taking an entire year off?"

"Yeah. I'll go back, but you know family always comes first."

"True. Are mom and dad going to help?"

"Of course. I live with them."

Aaron laughed.

Juliet came into the living room and sat down.

Shawn walked into the house carrying a put together carseat for a baby.

"Daddy did you get this?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. I even put it together, so Garrett wouldn't have to." Shawn said.

"Thank you. I couldn't have asked for better parents."

Maggie looked at Garrett's face and saw his eyes fill with tears. She walked over to him and said, "I know."

Garrett put his face into Maggie's shoulder, "I miss them Maggie."

"It's still early, want to go over there?" Maggie asked.

"Can we?"

Maggie nodded.

"Let's go."

Maggie and Garrett got up and cut two pieces of cake and put them in a to-go container and went to Garrett's parents.

Maggie pulled into the driveway, "Are you sure you want this?"

Garrett nodded.

Maggie and Garrett got out and Garrett grabbed the cake. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Laura opened the door.

"Hey mom." Garrett said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Laura asked.

"Can you please be in our baby's life? Shawn got Maggie and I a car seat and we had a baby shower today and I got sad that you guys weren't there."

"Garrett you know how I feel."  
"Mom, I'm asking you to be in this baby's life, what parent says no to being grandparent?"

"Me."

"Well, here's your cake. I'll text you when she's here."

"Ok. Love you."

"Whatever."

Maggie and Garrett left and went back to the house. They walked in and saw everything Morgan related in Maggie's old room.

"Mom?" Maggie asked.

Juliet came down the hall in her pajamas, "Hey how was it?"

Maggie shook her head, "Go get ready for bed. I'll be with you in a bit."

Garrett nodded and kissed Maggie.

Maggie and Juliet walked over to the couch.

"What happened?" Juliet asked.

"Garrett asked Laura to be in the baby's life and she still said no. What kind of parent wouldn't be happy for their kid having a baby?" Maggie asked.

"Well if you got pregnant at 16 or 18 I wouldn't be thrilled, but I would be supportive of you and help you with the baby."

"Maybe she wasn't supposed to have kids."

"Well there are some people out there who just aren't fit for kids."

"Yeah. Well thanks for talking this out with me."

"You're welcome. Love you. Have a good night."

"Love you too. Good night."

Maggie went downstairs and went and checked on Garrett. She opened the bedroom door and found him asleep in the middle of the bed. Maggie got in the bed and saw the tear streaks on his face.

"I'm sorry baby." Maggie whispered.

Maggie got out of bed and went and put on PJs and brushed her teeth. She got in bed and kissed Garrett, "Love you baby."


	12. Chapter 12: Baby Time

One night, Maggie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Maggie asked.

"Hey it's Reagan." Reagan said.

Maggie sat up, "Hey what's up?"

"Wanna go to dinner tonight?"

"Me and you or me and you and the boys?"

"All of us."

"You do realize I'm 8 months pregnant and ready to go into labor any second now, right?"

"Ok fine. How's pizza and a movie at your place?"

"Sounds fine. I will tell Garrett."

"Ok. How does 30 minutes sound?"

"Sounds good. Text me when you are on your way."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Maggie hung up her phone and went to her mom's room.

"Mom, Reagan and Hunter are coming over for pizza and a movie." Maggie said.

"She does know that you're 8 months pregnant right?" Juliet asked.

"Yes. That's why we are staying in tonight. I don't want to be away from you when I go into labor."

"Have you had any Braxton-Hicks contractions?"

"A few last night. Does it get worse?

"Yes."

"Damn. How long were you in labor with me?"

"Not long at all. Maybe a few hours."

"How long were you in labor with Aaron?"

"Long time. Labor started early that day before we had him, so 13 hours."

"Oh great. I'm scared mom."

"It's going to be fine. Do you want me in there with you or no?"

"I don't know. I know Garrett will want to be in there, but let me see how I feel."

"Ok. You just think about it."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Maggie left Juliet's room and went down to the basement and saw Garrett.

"Hey baby." Maggie said.

"Is it go time?" Garrett asked.

"No. Reagan and Hunter are coming over for pizza and a movie."

"What time?"

"She just texted me, so they're on their way over. Can you order pizza for us?"

"Yeah. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I have these little contractions, but they aren't close together yet."

"When do we head to the hospital?"

"When the contractions are 5-7 minutes apart."

"Ok. Let me order the pizza."

"Ok, thank you love."

"You're welcome."

Maggie went upstairs and grabbed a few bags of popcorn and brought them down to the basement. She got down to the basement and as soon as she shut the door to the basement, the doorbell rang.

"That's them." Maggie said.

"Want me to get them?" Garrett asked.

"Sure. I need to get in some pajamas, I'm exhausted."

"Do you want to reschedule?"

"Garrett I'm just tired. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Ok. I love you."

"Love you too."  
Garrett went upstairs and opened the door for Reagan and Hunter.

"Hey guys." Garrett opened the door.

"Hey. Where's Maggie?" Reagan asked.

"She's downstairs getting into some pajamas."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah. You can go down there."

Reagan left the boys and went downstairs to see Maggie.

"Maggie…" Reagan said.

"Can you go grab my mom?" Maggie asked.

"Everything ok?"

"Just go get her please."  
Reagan ran back up the stairs and ran to Juliet's room. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mrs. Juliet, Maggie needs you." Reagan said.

"Is she ok?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. She told me to come get you."

Juliet got up and ran down to the basement.

Garrett saw Juliet run to the basement and followed her.

"Maggie, baby. Where are you?" Juliet asked.

"Bedroom." Maggie said.

Juliet went into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Sharp pain and it hasn't gone away in about 10 minutes."

"Do you want to go to the doctor?"

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. I'll tell dad to get the car ready."

"Ok. Where's Garrett?"

"Right on the other side of the door."

"Bring him in."

Juliet opened the door and let Garrett in.

Garrett walked in the bedroom and sat down next to Maggie, "Everything ok, baby?"

"We are going to the hospital." Maggie said.

"Are you in labor?"

"No, there has been a sharp pain that hasn't gone away for 10 minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I thought it would go away."

"Ok. Just go upstairs and I'll grab the bag for you."

Maggie nodded.

Maggie walked upstairs and sat on the couch.

Shawn came down the hall and saw Maggie.

"Hey, you ok?" Shawn asked.

"Did mom tell you?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah."

Shawn went over to the couch and sat down next to Maggie, "You know, you got this. You're a Spencer. Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified. What if I'm not a good mom? What if she doesn't like me?"

"Maggie, slow down."

"Dad I'm serious."

Garrett heard their conversation and walked upstairs, "Maggie, you're going to be a terrific mom. You have the best mom ever."

Juliet came down the hall, "Ready to go?"

Maggie nodded.

Everyone got up and went into the car and Shawn drove to the hospital.

Reagan and Hunter followed Shawn to the hospital, so they could be there for their best friends.

Shawn got to the hospital and dropped Juliet, Maggie, and Garrett off at the door.

Juliet ran inside and asked for a wheelchair.

The nurse on-call ran outside with a wheelchair and told Maggie to sit down. The nurse walked inside the hospital and took Maggie to a room where Juliet and Garrett joined her.

"What seems to be the problem here?" the nurse asked.

"I'm having my first baby and I have this sharp pain in my stomach and it hasn't gone away in about 20 minutes." Maggie explained.

"When are you due?"

"In about 3 weeks."

"Ok, you could be having this baby tonight or very soon like next day or two."

"Oh God. Can we see if I am?"

"Sure. Can I do the exam in front of these people?"

"Yeah. He's my husband and she's my mom."

"Ok."  
The nurse did the exam and said, "Ok, yeah you're water just broke while I was doing the exam."

"Ok." Juliet said.

"You ready, baby?" Garrett asked.

"Well we can't go back now." Maggie said.

"We are just going to get you into labor/delivery." the nurse said.

"Ok."  
The nurse wheeled Maggie into a labor/delivery room.

Shawn saw the nurse and Maggie and went up to them.

"Is everything ok?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, we are having this baby." Maggie said.

"Ok, let me call Emily and tell her to watch Trey."

Maggie nodded.

Shawn went and called Emily and told her to watch Trey.

Maggie got settled in her room around 8 that night.

Hunter and Reagan knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey guys." Maggie said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hunter asked.

"Eh…nervous."

"She'll be here soon."

"God I hope so. I can't wait to meet her."

"Mom, did you put the carseat in?"

"Yeah." Juliet said.

"Ok thank you. We need to get everything ready."

"Babe, everything is ready. We got it ready last month." Garrett said.

 ** _Two Hours Later_**

It was 10 that night and Maggie woke up with contractions 2 minutes apart.

Juliet shot up off the couch and ran to get the doctor.

The doctor followed Juliet and saw Maggie going through another contraction. The doctor did the exam and confirmed that she needed to push.

"Ok Maggie, you're ready to push. Who is going to be in here with you?" the doctor asked.

"Just my husband." Maggie said.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, we got this. We're partners in crime and you know that."

"Ok. I love you so much."

"Love you too, mom."

Juliet left the room and went out into the waiting room.

Shawn looked up and saw Juliet, "Is she here yet?"

"Nope. She kicked me out. Garrett will come out when she's here." Juliet said.

 ** _With Garrett and Maggie_**

"Are you ready baby?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Maggie asked.

Garrett nodded.

"Ok Maggie, you are ready to push." the doctor said.

"Wait, where's Dr. Case?"

"He is out of town."

"I can't do this without him."

"Yes you can. I'm right beside you." Garrett said.

Maggie smiled.

"Ok, on 3 push." the doctors started. "1,2,3…"

Maggie gave the first push.

"Good, good, good. Just a few more."

7 pushes later, Maggie gave the last push and then she heard the baby cry.

"Congratulations. She's beautiful." the doctor said.

When Maggie heard that first cry she put her head on the pillow and cried.

"Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah." Garrett said.

Garrett cut the cord where he was told. As soon as it was cut, it was tied and Morgan was wrapped in a blanket with a hat on her head.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Morgan Juliet Borne." Maggie said.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you."

The doctor handed Morgan to Garrett and Garrett sat down next to Maggie.

"Look what we did, Maggie." Garrett said.

"She looks just like my mom." Maggie said.

"Want me to go get them?"

"Not yet. Just give me an hour."

"Can I go let them know?"

"Absolutely."

Garrett gave Morgan to Maggie and went out into the waiting room.

 ** _Waiting Room_**

Garrett walked through the doors and rounded the corner with a big smile on his face.

"Guys." Garrett started.

Everyone looked up at Garrett with hopeful eyes.

"I'm a daddy." Garrett said.

Shawn and Juliet got up and went and hugged Garrett.

"What time was she born?" Juliet asked.

"10:45. She is 7 pounds, 13 ounces, and 21 inches long. Mom and baby doing great."

"I need to go see her."

"She told me about an hour, ok?"

"That's fine. How is she feeling?"

"Tired. We are actually going to try and feed her right now. Did you guys use formula?"

"Yes. It's easy. Although breast feeding is better, it was easier for our schedules. You should try it."

"Ok. I'll go talk to her."

"Ok. We love you."

"Love you too."  
Garrett went back into the room and walked in.

"Hey babe, do you want to try breastfeeding?" Garrett asked.

"Sure. If she doesn't do it, formula is always there." Maggie said.

The nurse that was in there heard their conversation and butted in, "I can help if you would like."

"Do you mind?" Maggie asked.

"Not at all. I'm sure she's hungry now."

The nurse helped Maggie and Morgan wouldn't latch.

"Ok, I guess it is bottles." Maggie said.

"I have one plus formula in the bag."

"Can I make it?"

"I can. She should have 2-3 ounces, so I am going to give her 2.5 ounces." the nurse said.

Maggie nodded.

"Garrett, baby, go ahead and go get mom for me please." Maggie said.

"Just mom?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah."

Garrett left the room and went out into the waiting room and went up to Juliet.

"Hey Mrs. Juliet, Maggie needs you." Garrett said.

"Is she ok?" Juliet asked.

"Yeah, she wants to talk to you."

"Is she feeding?"

"She wouldn't latch, so we're using bottles."

"Ok, that's what I did for our kids."

Juliet got up and went back into Maggie's room. She knocked on the door and walked in.

Maggie looked up, "Hey momma."

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Juliet asked.

"Tired. She's going to be on bottles which is a lot better for us."

"You guys were on bottles."

"We turned out pretty good."

"Yes, y'all did."

"Wanna hold her?"

"Can I?"

Maggie nodded.

Juliet went up to Maggie and grabbed the baby and sat down in the chair across from Maggie.

"She looks just like you." Juliet mentioned.

"She looks like you. Mom she's so pretty." Maggie said.

"She's sweet. I'm going to go get dad."

"Ok."

Juliet handed Morgan back to Maggie and went out and saw Shawn.

"Baby." Juliet said.

Shawn looked up and looked in Juliet's eyes, "Yes, baby?"

"Want to come see our granddaughter?"

"You know that's right."

Shawn grabbed Juliet's hand and they walked back to Maggie's room with Garrett in tow.

Garrett knocked and walked in.

"Hey baby." Garrett said.

"Hey. Daddy hasn't held his baby girl for a while yet." Maggie said.

"Let your parents hold her first. We have all night and all day to hog her."

"We probably have guests coming up here."

"True."

Maggie looked at Morgan and smiled at Garrett.

"Can I hold her please?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Maggie said.

Shawn went over to Maggie and grabbed Morgan from her. He walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Juliet.

"She's a little Jules." Shawn said.

"She is a little Maggie." Juliet said.

"Yes she is. She's the prettiest baby I've ever seen." Garrett pointed out.

Garrett got out his phone and told Shawn and Juliet to scoot in closer together. He took the picture and sent it to Shawn.

Reagan and Hunter walked back to the room and knocked.

"Come in." Maggie said.

Reagan walked in and Hunter followed.

"Hey, you. How are you?" Hunter asked.

"We're good. Where are y'all going?" Maggie asked.

"We have to get up early tomorrow. We'll come by tomorrow after we get done."

"That's fine. Thank you for being here."

"We love you."

"Love you too."

Reagan and Hunter left the room.

Shawn handed Morgan back to Maggie and told Garrett to get in the bed with Maggie. He took a picture of the three of them for the first time.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight to help?" Juliet asked.

"Do you mind?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. I will have dad run home and grab me some clothes and your computer."

Maggie smiled.

"Garrett do you want to ride with me? Leave the girls alone for a bit?" Shawn offered.

"Baby, are you going to be ok if I go with your dad?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. I have mom." Maggie answered.

"Ok. I love you."

Garrett went over to Maggie and kissed her and then kissed Morgan's forehead.

"I love my girls." Garrett said.

"We love you too." Maggie said.

Garrett and Shawn left the hospital and went home.

 ** _With the Girls_**

"So what do you think about her?" Juliet asked.

"She's amazing mom. I didn't think that I was going to love her this much. I love her more than anything." Maggie said.

"Even Garrett?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him."

"You have my word."

 ** _45 Minutes Later_**

Shawn and Garrett walked back into the room with clothes and everything they promised.

"Thank you baby." Juliet said.

"Have a good night, baby girl. I love you." Shawn said.

"Thanks daddy. Thanks for being there today." Maggie said.

"Anytime. She's beautiful."

Juliet got up and went over to Shawn and kissed him, "Bye baby. Thank you for being here today."

"You got it. We go through this together." Shawn said.

"Exactly. I love you. Have a good night. Text me when you get home."

"Ok. Bye guys."

"Bye."

Shawn left and went home while Juliet stayed with Garrett and Maggie.


	13. Chapter 13: Visiting Day

**_The Next Day_**

Maggie woke up at 4:45 that next morning to feed Morgan and change her. Juliet woke up and said, "I got her."

"Mom, I appreciate all of your help, but I'm a mom now. I need to learn." Maggie said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Have you called William and Laura yet?"

"I will ask Garrett when he wakes up. I don't know if he wants them to know now, or until we get home tomorrow."

"I feel so bad for him."

"Me too, mom. There's only so much I can do for him and I feel like I'm not doing enough."

Garrett heard them talking and heard what Maggie said. He got up and walked over to Maggie, "Are you serious?"

"About?" Maggie asked.

"You feel like you're not doing enough for me?"

"Yeah, I mean with your parents. I should encourage that like a good wife should."  
"Maggie Grace, you are more than enough for me. It's their fault that they don't want to be in our precious baby girl's life. I love you so much. I cannot thank you enough."

Maggie had tears in her eyes during Garrett's speech as well as Juliet.

"So you're saying, you're officially part of the Spencer family?" Juliet asked.

"If you'll have me." Garrett said.

"Well… you are married to my daughter who just gave birth to our only grandchild for now, so yeah the deal is sealed."

Maggie smiled and went over to change Morgan and feed her.

"It's only 5 in the morning." Maggie groaned.

"I know. I bet you can't wait to get home." Juliet said.

"I can't. I've never been in a hospital before."

"You were a healthy kid, hope this one is too."

"If she's anything like you, she will be just fine."

"Thanks mom."

Juliet's phone went off. She walked over to her phone and saw a text from Shawn.

 _"Good morning, baby. How are you? How did Maggie and Garrett do last night with the baby? Do you guys want breakfast? Love you."_ Shawn texted.

"Hey guys, dad wants to know if you want breakfast." Juliet mentioned.

"Yeah, that would be great. I am actually going to watch some Netflix while I'm up." Maggie said.

"Ooh. I want to join." Garrett said.

"You're more than welcome. What time do you want people to start visiting us today?"

"How is 11ish?"

"Perfect. Mom can you let dad know that?"

"Absolutely." Juliet said.

 _"Good morning, Shawn. I am great. Maggie and Garrett did fantastic last night. They do want breakfast. And they told me to tell everyone who wants to visit to come at 11."_ Juliet texted.

"Ok. I texted dad. What are y'all going to watch?"

"Um…we were thinking _The Office_." Garrett said.

"Great suggestion, baby. While you're up, can you grab Morgan and the computer?" Maggie asked.

"Sure."

Garrett went over and got the computer and the charger and plugged it in for Maggie. After that, he went over and grabbed the tray to put the computer on. Finally he went over to Morgan and picked her up and brought her to Maggie.

"Hello, sweet baby." Maggie cooed.

Garrett sat down next to Maggie on the bed and kissed Morgan's head.

"You know, daddy loves his baby girl right?" Garrett asked.

"Of course. I believe this baby girl loves her daddy too."

Juliet smiled.

"You know, I remember sitting in the bed with Maggie when she was that age. Shawn was so excited she was a girl." Juliet reminisced.

"Were you happy?" Maggie asked.

"Of course. I thought we were going to be stuck with boys. But we got girls back to back. Then there was Trey."

"Did you really want 6 kids?"

"Honestly, I didn't want kids period. But as soon as I saw your dad, I knew I was going to marry him and have his children."

"Did dad want kids?"

"Not when I first met him. He was young. The idea of kids grew on us both, so we agreed to have a shot at it. Then we had two more that weren't exactly planned, but we don't love them any less. If that wouldn't have happened, you wouldn't be here."

"Wow, you guys have done everything together haven't you guys?"

"Yeah. I love your dad so much. Even after all these years, he gives me that crooked smile that he does and he still takes my breath away."

"You do have the perfect marriage, mom."

"It may seem like it, but we don't. We've been through so many obstacles, especially when my father was alive."

"What happened?"

"Grandpa killed him."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Frank came up to the station and found out I filed a restraining order and he slapped me in front of your father and Uncle Lassie."

"What did Uncle Lassie do?"

"He was pissed of course, but dad took me home, so I don't know."

"How did grandpa find out?"

"Your dad."

"You have the Spencers on your side momma."

"Yeah I do."

 ** _20 Minutes Later_**

Shawn walked into the hospital with 4 dozen donuts and walked up to the nurse's station with them.

"Good morning, ladies." Shawn greeted.

"Good morning." a nurse replied.

"I got you guys some breakfast. Just a little thank you for what you do, especially watching my first girl have her first girl."

"Thank you so much."

"Shawn."

"You're Maggie's dad."

"Yes I am. How did she do last night?"

"All is well, I checked on them this morning early."

"Good. How was my wife?"

"Knocked out on the couch."

"I bet her back hurts."

The nurse smiled.

"Well you guys have a great day."

"Thank you Shawn. You too."

Shawn walked past them and went to Maggie's room.

Shawn knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good morning." Shawn whispered.

Maggie looked up at Shawn and said, "Mom's sleeping."

"I see that. I'm going to wake her up."

Shawn went over to Juliet and kissed her.

"Stop, I'm married." Juliet married.

"Really? I wonder to who." Shawn joked.

Juliet woke up and smiled at Shawn.

"Hey, husband." Juliet whispered.

"Hey, wife. How are you?" Shawn asked.

"Good. Did you bring breakfast?"

"Yeah. I have some donuts over there."

"Did you bring the nurses any?"

"Yeah. 4 dozen."

"Shawn, that's a lot."

"I know, they deserve it. Especially taking care of our girl."

"You're the sweetest man ever."

"I try. How long have they been up?"

"Not long. Maybe 45 minutes."

"How's Morgan?"

"Great. Woke up every 3 hours, but wanted food."

"How are the new parents?"

Juliet looked at Garrett and Maggie on the bed and Maggie holding Morgan with Garrett's arm wrapped around them.

"I think it's safe to say, that they are great." Juliet said.

Shawn took out his phone and took a picture of Maggie and Garrett.

Maggie got up and handed Morgan to Garrett. She walked over to Shawn and hugged him.

"Hey sweet girl." Shawn said.

"Hey daddy." Maggie said.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but it was worth it. She's the best baby."

"I can't believe you are a mom now. I remember holding you for the first time."

"Mom told me that."

"What else did she say?"

"She said that she didn't see kids in her future until she saw you and knew she was going to marry you and have your children."

"Baby, you said that?"

"Yeah. I meant it too." Juliet said.

"I know. Look where we are now. We are grandparents."

"I know, I love it. It still feels weird though."

"Dad, you know mom also said that you still take her breath away." Maggie mentioned.

Shawn walked over to Juliet and pulled her up to eye-level.

"Juliet Lynn, I love you so much. I don't ever want to do life without you. You make my world go around." Shawn said.

"I love you too, Shawn."

Morgan started crying.

Garrett got up and changed her and then brought her over to Shawn.

"Does grandpa want to hold his granddaughter?" Garrett asked.

"You know that's right." Shawn said.

Garrett handed Morgan over to Shawn and Shawn sat down next to Juliet on the couch.

"Should we let people know we had our baby?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. I think 11 o'clock is a long time. It's almost 6, now. I'm sure my grandpa and grandma are up." Maggie said.

"You wanna call them?"

"Yeah."

Maggie grabbed her phone off of the charger and called Maddie.

 _"Hello?"_ Maddie asked.

 _"Hey grandma, what are you guys doing?"_ Maggie asked.

 _"Eating breakfast. What are you doing up this early?"_

 _"Actually we have someone you would love to meet."_

 _"Maggie, she's here?"_

 _"Yeah she is. She looks just like mom."_

 _"I see the O'Hara is very strong with this one."_

 _"Oh yeah. 100 percent."_

 _"Where is your father?"_

 _"Right here."_

 _"Put him on."_

Maggie handed Shawn the phone, "Dad, your mother wants to talk to you."

Shawn grabbed the phone, _"Hey mom."  
"Hey Shawn, what are you doing?" _Maddie asked.

 _"I'm holding the baby, what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing. Why didn't you tell me the baby was born last night?"_

 _"It was almost midnight."_

 _"Shawn, you know we would do anything for you and your family."_

 _"Thanks mom, but Maggie wanted some alone time."_

 _"I get that. We should be up there around 9."_

 _"Ok, sounds good."_

 _"Love you, Goose."_

 _"Love you too, mom."_

Shawn hung up the phone and handed it back to Maggie.

"What did grandma want?" Maggie asked.

"Just being nosy." Shawn said.

"What time are they going to be here?"

"9. Ok. Let me get dressed. Garrett can you help me please?"

"Sure." Garrett said.

Garrett and Maggie closed the dividing curtain and Garrett helped Maggie get her sweatpants and one of Garrett's baseball shirts on.

"Makeup or no?" Maggie asked.

"You just had a baby." Garrett said.

"But there are going to be pictures taken."

"You know you don't need it, but if you feel comfortable then go ahead."

"You're the best."

"I try."

Garrett got dressed and then went and brushed his teeth.

The couple came from behind the curtain and Maggie said, "Mom, do you want to go home and shower?"

"What time is it?" Juliet asked.

"7:45. You have plenty of time. Nothing will happen while you're gone."

"Ok. Call Aunt Karen and Uncle Lassie while I'm gone. Are your brothers still in town?"

Maggie nodded.

"Call them too."

"Ok. Bye. Love you!" Maggie said.

"Love you too."  
Shawn went up to Juliet and said, "Hey, go to the store, grab Maggie a present or two."

"Why?" Juliet whispered.

Shawn pulled Juliet out into the hallway, "She just wants a few pieces of chocolate, ok? She also wants a blanket for Morgan."

"Ok. I found the outfit Maggie came home in. Do you want me to bring that and surprise her?"

"That would be fantastic."

"Ok. I love you. Watch the babies please."

"Babies?"

"Our babies."

"Oh ok. Love you too."

Shawn kissed Juliet and she walked to the elevator.

Shawn walked back into the room and said, "Call your Aunt Karen and Uncle Lassie."

"Now?" Maggie asked.

"Yes!"

Maggie took her phone out and called Karen at the station.

 _"Karen Vick."_ Karen answered.

 _"Hey Aunt Karen, it's Maggie."_

 _"Hey Mags, what's up?"_

 _"What are you doing in about 2 hours?"_

 _"I have a briefing, what's going on?"_

 _"We have someone you want to meet."_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"Yeah. She was born last night. I was exhausted, so I didn't want any visitors."_

 _"What time was she born?"_

 _"10:45."_

 _"Who does she look like?"_

 _"My mom, surprisingly."_

 _"That is one O'Hara baby then."_

 _"Yeah. Where is Uncle Lassie?"_

 _"At his desk. I can call him in here."_

 _"Can you do that for me?"_

 _"Absolutely."_

Karen put Maggie on 'HOLD' and called Lassiter in the office.

Lassiter walked into Karen's office and sat down.

Karen took Maggie off 'HOLD', _"Go ahead Maggie."_

 _"Uncle Lassie, we have someone for you to meet."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"My daughter. She was born last night."_

 _"Who does she look like?"_

 _"My mom."_

 _"Thank God, it's not your father, I'm sure Shawn would teach the baby to aggravate me."_

 _"I still aggravated you."_

 _"Yeah, but you were cute. Shawn is just Shawn."_

 _"True. How about you guys come up here in about 2 hours?"_

 _"Sounds good to me. Karen will have to push the briefing back a little bit, that's not a big deal."_

 _"Ok. I will see you guys later."_

 _"Bye Maggie."_

Maggie hung up the phone, "Dad, can you call the boys? I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, of course. Take a nap." Shawn said.

Shawn called Maggie's brothers and put them on a conference call and told them that Maggie had the baby last night and to come up there around lunch time.

"Ok that's done." Shawn said.

"Shhh." Garrett said.

"What?"

Garrett pointed to Maggie and Morgan sleeping.

Shawn went around the bed and took a picture of his daughter and granddaughter.

45 minutes later, Juliet walked back into the hospital room and said, "Baby."

"Shhhh." Shawn said.

Juliet raised her eyebrow.

"The kids are sleeping." Shawn whispered.

"Oh."

Juliet saw all three of them sleeping in the same bed.

Around 9 o'clock Henry and Maddie knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey guys." Juliet whispered.

"Hey. How long have they been out?" Henry asked.

"Over an hour. They should be up any minute now."

Morgan heard voices and started crying.

Maggie shot open her eyes and looked at Morgan.

"Hey pretty girl, what's wrong? You hungry?" Maggie whispered.

Maggie elbowed Garrett and told him to fix a bottle.

Garrett got up and fixed Morgan's bottle.

Maggie looked up and saw her grandparents.

"Hey guys!" Maggie said.

"Hey Maggie. How are you feeling?" Maddie asked.

"Sore, tired, and happy."

"She has that Spencer sparkle in her blue eyes."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"She has Garrett's nose."

"Is that a bad thing?" Garrett asked.

"Not at all, sweetie. You have a cute nose." Maggie said.

"Thanks, babe."

Maggie smiled.

Garrett walked back over to Maggie and sat down in the bed with Maggie and gave Morgan the bottle.

"Do you guys want to hold her and feed her?" Maggie asked.

"Do you mind?" Henry asked.

"Not at all."

Henry got up and picked Morgan up and went over to Maddie and sat down next to her.

Maddie moved closer to Henry and looked at Morgan.

"How has she been?" Maddie asked.

"She's been great. Only fusses when she's hungry and needs to be changed." Maggie answered.

"Did you stay here last night, Juliet?"

"Yeah I did. I wanted to help Maggie out, but turns out she didn't need my help. She is one great mom." Juliet said.

"I've only been a mom for 11 hours." Maggie said.

"Do you think you've been a good mom?"

"I don't know."  
There was a knock on the door and Lassiter and Karen walked in.

"Hey guys." Karen said.

Maggie sat up and said, "Hey guys. You're early."

"Of course, we wanted some baby cuddles."

"Uncle Lassie, would you like to hold her?"

"Do you mind?" Carlton asked.

"Nope."

Henry handed Morgan to Carlton and Carlton sat down in the chair next to Garrett.

"Maggie, she's beautiful. She looks just like you." Carlton said.

"Thank you, Uncle Lassie. She has the sparkle in her eye like dad does." Maggie said.

"Her eyes are crystal blue."

"Yeah, they're just like my mom's. I think she has more O'Hara in her than Spencer."

"Thank God." Carlton joked.

"Lassie, how can you not love this face." Shawn asked.

"Spencer don't push it." Carlton threatened.

"Carlton…" Juliet started.

Carlton looked at Juliet and mouthed 'Sorry'

"So, how's Marlowe?" Juliet asked.

"Busy. Brandon is out of control." Carlton explained.

"He's 23, what's wrong?"

"He dropped out of college, and now he wants to sell real estate."

"Let the boy sell real estate. Don't stop him. We didn't stop our kids from following their dreams."

"Did your kids drop out of college?"

"Well no…"

"Exactly. Lily is still living at home at 25, she has a boyfriend, he's super nice, but I don't think Lily will settle down."

"I'll call her later."

"Juliet, please don't do that."

"Why the hell not?"

"She's not your kid."

"I'm giving her advice, I was 25 once. I was married at 25, but I was 25."

"Ok."

15 minutes passed and William and Laura walked in.

"Hey guys." William said.

Maggie sat up with Morgan, "Hey guys. How are you?"

"Good, we wanted to come see little girl here."

"How did you find out?"

"I texted them. I hope you're not mad."

"Of course I'm not. I'm happy for you baby."

Laura went over to Maggie and saw Morgan sleeping.

"I am sorry, I can't be here." Laura said.

Laura walked out the room and Maggie's face fell.

Juliet walked out the room right behind Laura and brought her to the stairwell.

"What the hell was that?" Juliet yelled.

"What?" Laura asked.

"You came all the way here to say you can't be in the room right now in front of my daughter and your son, welcoming their baby girl into the world. Are you insane?"

"Juliet, you know I don't support this."

"I don't care. This is your son's daughter. I've never seen anybody act like this."

"She's not my granddaughter. I don't love them."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me. I don't love them."

Laura pushed past Juliet and walked out the stairwell and into the elevator.

Juliet walked back into the room with tears in her eyes.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Come outside." Juliet said.

Shawn and Juliet went outside and Maggie handed the baby to Karen and went outside with them.

"Baby go back inside." Shawn said.

"No, this involves my husband. Talk." Maggie said.

"What happened?" Shawn asked.

"She doesn't love this baby. She doesn't love Garrett." Juliet summed up the conversation.

"She doesn't love him?"

"No. She doesn't support this. She said that she doesn't love them."

"Are you serious?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah…"

Maggie's eyes filled with tears.

"Go hug him Maggie and tell him that you love him." Juliet suggested.

Maggie nodded.

Maggie walked back inside and sat on the bed next to Garrett and got on his lap and kissed him.

"I love you so much. Don't you ever forget that." Maggie whispered.

"What's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"I think it's best to tell you tonight when we have some down time."

"I know what it is."

Garrett looked Maggie in the eyes and said, "It's over isn't it?"

"With me and you?" Maggie asked.

"No. My mom."

"How'd you know?"

"When she walked out of here."

"Can we talk about this later, in like an hour?"

Garrett nodded.

William walked up to Garrett and said Garrett said, "Please leave."

"Why?" William asked.

"I don't want you here."

"Son, I love you."

"I don't care. Your wife is downstairs waiting on you."

"Can I still see you?"

"Just leave."

William nodded and left. He walked out the door and saw Shawn and Juliet talking.

"Where you going?" Shawn asked.

"Garrett kicked me out." William said.

"I think he knows what happened."

"What did happen?"

"Laura doesn't love them."

"She said that?"

"Yes."

"Damn it."

"What?"

"She ruined this family."

"William go on. See you later."

William nodded and left the hospital.

Shawn and Juliet walked back in the room and said, "I think visiting hours are over for a few hours. I will call you guys when everything is calm."

Everyone nodded and left.

Garrett stood by the window holding Morgan, "I will always love you, baby girl. You don't have to worry about that."

Maggie caught the whole speech on video.

"Hey…" Maggie whispered.

Garrett turned around and smiled.

"Hi there. How are you?" Garrett asked.

"I've been better. How are you feeling?"

"Not great. Did you hear what I told Morgan?"

"Everyone did."

Garrett looked up and saw Shawn and Juliet smiling. He handed Morgan to Maggie and went up to Juliet and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Juliet said.

"For what?" Garrett asked.

"For everything that happened today."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's her decision. She obviously doesn't love my family, so I don't want anything to do with her."

"You have us."

"I know and I am grateful."

Juliet smiled.

"Juliet has something to show us." Shawn butted in.

"What is that mom?" Maggie asked.

"I brought this from home."

Juliet went to her purse and pulled out the outfit Maggie came home from the hospital in.

"Maggie, we brought you home in this outfit. I thought you might want to bring Morgan home in it tomorrow."

"Mom you kept this for all these years?"

"Yeah. I thought you might want it for your first girl."

"Thank you for this guys." Garrett said.

"You're more than welcome. Now how does a nap sound?"

"Amazing!"

Maggie and Garrett got in bed and Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch with Morgan watching TV.

 ** _Morgan has been born. I think I'm going to have a big plot with Aaron next. See you soon!_**


	14. Chapter 14: More Visiting

**_That Same Day_**

After everyone left the hospital to visit Maggie and Garrett, Shawn and Juliet talked with them for a little bit.

"Maggie, when are your brothers going to be here?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. Dad called them. I was napping." Maggie answered.

"They said around 1." Shawn said.

"Ok. So about an hour then?"

Maggie nodded.

30 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

Shawn got up and opened the door and saw his sons on the other side of the door.

"Hey guys." Shawn said.

"Hey dad, how's Mags?" Cole asked.

"Come on in and see for yourself."

The boys entered the room and set their stuff down in the corner.

Juliet got up and went and hugged her oldest sons, "I missed you boys."

"Missed you too, mom. I have someone I would like you guys to meet." Aaron said.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Madison."

"Where'd you meet her?"

"School."

"Aw, Bubs is growing up." Maggie said.

"Well you grew up before me, so hush."

Maggie smiled, "Come here and see your niece."

Aaron walked over to Maggie and sat down next to her in the chair.

"When was your due date?" Aaron asked.

"In 3 weeks."

"Wow. She looks just like mom."

"Yeah I know. She has dad's sparkle in the eye and she has Garrett's nose."

"I'm shocked she doesn't look like you."

"I look exactly like mom, so she does look like me."

Aaron laughed.

Cole came over and sat next to Garrett.

"What do you think?" Cole asked.

"Of what?" Garrett asked.

"Your baby?"

"She's the best. I couldn't ask for a better wife or baby."

"Keep it that way."

"Of course."

Cole walked over to Maggie, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course." Maggie said.

Cole sat on the couch next to Juliet and held Morgan.

Garrett sat back down next to Maggie and said, "After they leave can we talk about my parents?"

Maggie looked at him and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Do you want my parents to be in here?"

"I don't know. Let me think."  
"Take your time. I'll tell what, I'll send them to get dinner for us and we can talk."

"You're the best."

"I try."

Garrett kissed Maggie, "Thank you for bringing our beautiful baby girl into the world."

"You helped."

"She looks a lot more like you than me."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Both."

"How so?"

"I'm glad she looks like the woman I love, but I'm sad because she doesn't look anything like me."

"Baby, in the future we'll have a son who will look exactly like you hopefully."

"I have a name for our son."

"Which is?"

"Garrett David Borne Jr."

"You want to be a Sr.?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to name my son after me."

"Babe that's sweet. If we have more than one boy can we name him Shawn Henry?"

"Of course. I know how much your family means to you."

"I love you more than air."

Garrett leaned in and kissed Maggie.

Maggie pulled away and looked at her brothers holding their niece.

"Thank you guys for coming." Maggie said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." Cole said.

Aaron's phone rang and he stepped outside.

"Momma, can you and dad go grab me and Garrett some dinner?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?" Juliet asked.

"I don't know. Not hospital food."

Juliet laughed, "Ok. Dad will probably want pancakes like he does every night."

"What's wrong with pancakes for dinner?"

"Nothing Shawn Jr."

Aaron stepped back inside and said, "Boys, we got to go."

"What for?" Brice asked.

"My lady friend needs help with her car."

"Oh ok. Bye guys. We love you." Shawn said.

"Love you too. Maggie, she's absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks bubba. I'll see you soon right?" Maggie asked.  
"Yes and I will bring my lady friend."

"You're awesome."

"Bye guys."  
Aaron and the boys left leaving Garrett and Maggie alone with Juliet and Shawn.

"Dad I have a serious question." Maggie said.

"Which is?" Shawn asked.

"Why didn't you name your first son Shawn Jr.?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. Me and Garrett were talking about it earlier."

"Look Maggie, I didn't have the easiest childhood. Naming my child after me would make me have flashbacks about my childhood."

"Oh. I'm sorry I asked."  
"Hey don't be sorry for that. It was an honest question."

Maggie smiled.

"So when are we getting another grand baby?" Juliet asked.

"Mom! I just had a baby 24 hours ago." Maggie said.

"So?"

"Let me get accustomed to this one first."  
"Ok ok."

"Ready for dinner?" Shawn asked.

Maggie nodded.

"Come on Jules. Let's go get these children some food."

"Ok. Love you kiddos. Be back soon." Juliet said.

"Bye. Love you too."

Shawn and Juliet left to go grab dinner.

Garrett grabbed Morgan and sat across from Maggie on the bed.

"So babe, what's on your mind?" Maggie asked.

"My parents." Garrett whispered.

"What about them?"

"I don't understand why my mom doesn't love me anymore. She had me when she was 16."

"She had you when she was a teenager?"

"Yeah. Now she wants to get on my ass about having a kid at 21."

"Garrett, how do you know this?"

"I found out recently. I found her wallet and her ID and caught a glance at her age."

"Have you confronted her about it?"

"No. I'm scared to."

"Babe, you need to go tell her you know."

"What if my dad isn't my dad?"

"Baby you have to find out. I'll be here no matter what."

"I know. Is my mom ashamed of me?"

"You know what? When we go home tomorrow we are having my parents drive us to your parents' house and we are going to discuss this."

"Maggie no."

"Garrett, this is important. Way more important than anything."  
"You just had a baby."

"Yes I did. I'm fine. I'm worried about you."

"Ok. I know I'm not going to win this argument."

"We're not arguing. You would know when we're arguing."

"Ok. I love you. Thank you for taking such good care of me all of these years."

"Hey I do it because I love you."

"I will do the same thing for you as you do for me."

Maggie smiled.

Garrett turned his attention to Morgan.

Morgan opened her eyes and looked at her daddy.

"Hey, baby. We love you so much." Garrett whispered.

Shawn and Juliet walked back in with Chinese food for dinner.

"Dinner's here." Juliet said.

"I love take out." Maggie said.

"I know. You're just like your father."

Shawn winked at Maggie.

They all sat and ate Chinese and then ended their night.

 ** _The Next Day_**

At 7 that morning the nurse came in and said that they could go home.

Garrett packed everything up and got Morgan ready while Maggie was getting ready.

Maggie finished getting ready and saw the wheelchair waiting for her by the door.

Juliet came inside and said, "Morning."

"Hey mom." Maggie said.

"Ready to get home?"

"Yeah, but can we stop by Garrett's house first?"

"Of course. Are we all going in?"

Maggie nodded.

Garrett came out holding Morgan in Maggie's going home outfit.

"Oh my God. She looks just like Maggie." Shawn said.

Juliet turned around with tears in her eyes and looked at Shawn.

"Baby, we did something right." Juliet said.

"We did a lot of things right. 6 of them happen to be our kids."

Juliet kissed Shawn and said, "Go grab the car we will meet you down there."

Shawn grabbed the bags and went down to get the car. He got in the car and drove up under the cover to the entrance of the hospital.

Juliet and Garrett wheeled Maggie down to meet Shawn.

They got to the car and Garrett helped Maggie into the car and then put Morgan in her carseat.

Maggie buckled Morgan in her seat and took a picture of her.

"Where to?" Shawn asked.

"Garrett's parents'." Maggie said.

"Are we all going inside?"

"Yes."

Shawn left the hospital and drove to William and Laura's house. He pulled into the driveway and got out.

Garrett got out and grabbed Morgan's seat and diaper bag. He went around to the other side to help Maggie out.

"Thank you." Maggie said.

"You're welcome." Garrett said.

"Ready?"

Garrett nodded.

Maggie and Garrett walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the front door.

William answered the door, "Hey guys, want to come in?"

"Yeah." Garrett said.

All of them went inside and sat down on the couch.

"Laura, Garrett is here." William said.

Laura walked down the hallway and saw them on the couch, "Hey guys."

"Hey. Can I talk to you guys about something important?" Garrett asked.

"Of course."

Laura sat down next to William, "What's on your mind?"

"Is dad even my real father?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I saw your driver's license a while ago. You had me when you were 16."

"Garrett…"

"Just answer the damn question. Is William my dad or not?"

"No he isn't."

Garrett got up, "Are you serious? You have lied to me for 21 years about my father?"

"Your father is a bad man."

"I don't care. I would like to meet him."

"I don't know where he is."

"What's his name?"

"Tyler Jacobs."

"Are you ashamed of me mom?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I got married and had a kid at a young age."

"No…"

"Why don't you love me and my family?"

"Who told you that?"

"Juliet and Shawn."

Laura turned to Juliet, "You told him about our conversation?"

"Of course I did. It involved him and he has the right to know." Juliet said.

"Answer the question please." Garrett said.

"It's not that I don't love you guys, I just don't love the girls." Laura said.

"So you're saying that you don't love your daughter-in-law and your granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"I think that's settled then…" Maggie said.

Maggie got up and went outside and Shawn followed her.

Garrett looked at his mom, "How could you be such a bitch to my family?"

"A what?" Laura questioned.

"A bitch. You've treated us like shit for the past year and I've had it. Now I don't want you to contact me or even come near me."

"What about your father?"

"Which one?"

"William."

"I don't know. I don't want anything to do with you guys anymore."

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

"You started it."

 ** _With Shawn and Maggie_**

"Hey baby." Shawn said.

Maggie looked up at Shawn and ran to hug him.

"It's ok baby girl. Everything is going to be ok. I promise." Shawn whispered.

"She said it right to my face." Maggie said.

Shawn stroked Maggie's hair and kissed her head.

"You know, it's her loss. You're the best daughter parents could ever ask for."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm serious. We did a good job raising you. Sure your sister was born a year and a half after you, but when you were the only girl, you were the sweetest little human on the planet."

"Little human?"

"Yeah. I know I don't ever want you out of my life. You mean too much to me and your mom."

"Daddy I love you. Thank you for everything you've done for us."

"That's what family does."

Shawn kissed Maggie on the cheek.

Juliet and Garrett walked back outside and Garrett was carrying Morgan's seat and diaper bag.

Juliet went up to Maggie and hugged her, "You know we love you right?"

"Yeah, I do." Maggie said.

"Good, don't ever forget that."

"Not a chance."

Juliet kissed Maggie on the head and walked to the car.

Garrett handed Morgan and her stuff to Juliet and then walked over to Maggie and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

Maggie pulled away, "What was that for?"

"Just being you." Garrett whispered.

"Let's go home and cuddle with our baby girl."

"Sounds amazing."

Garrett grabbed Maggie's hand and they walked back to the car. They got in and bucked up.

"To the house?" Shawn asked.

"Yep." Garrett said.

Shawn drove to the house. He pulled into the driveway and said, "Y'all go inside with Morgan. I will bring the stuff inside."

"Thanks dad." Maggie said.

"Always."

Garrett and Maggie got out and grabbed Morgan's seat and walked inside and went straight to the basement.

"Are you going to find your real father?" Maggie asked.

Garrett sat down on the bed and sighed, "I don't know. I'm so disappointed in my family."

Maggie sat down next to him and laid her head on his lap and said, "I know. I know family means the most to you."

"But now you're my family and that's all that matters, right?"

Maggie got on Garrett's lap and kissed him senseless, "That's right."

Juliet walked in the basement and knocked on the wall, "Um…guys."

Maggie pulled away from Garrett and looked at Juliet, "What?"

"Someone is here to see you guys."

"Who is it? Is it important? We're busy here."

"Yes it is someone important."

"Who?"

"Just get your ass up here and see for yourself."

Maggie got off Garrett's lap and kissed his cheek and brought Morgan upstairs. She reached the top of the stairs and saw Hunter and Reagan.

"Hey guys." Maggie whispered.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Reagan asked.

"Sore. But isn't she adorable?"

"She looks just like you. But she has Garrett's nose."

"I see it now. Where is he?"

"We were in the middle of something when mom came downstairs, so he's probably putting up the stuff from the hospital."

Reagan winked at Maggie.

"Stop that." Maggie laughed.

"Never. Now let me hold your sweet baby girl." Reagan said.

"Alright come sit down."

Maggie and Reagan went and sat down on the couch and Maggie handed Morgan to Reagan.

"Hey Morgan, it's your Aunt Reagan." Reagan whispered.

Morgan turned her head toward Reagan and smiled.

Maggie smiled and took a picture.

Garrett came upstairs and saw Hunter.

"What's up dude?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing much. Just coming to check on you guys." Hunter said.

"She is perfect."

"You like being a dad?"

"Oh yeah. She's the best thing ever. It's been a rough few days for me personally."

"What's going on?"

"My father isn't my real father."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. My mom had me when she was 16."

"Are you going to find him?"

"I don't know."

"Damn dude. I'm sorry about that."

"It's good. I have my family and that's all I need."

Hunter nodded.

Hunter and Reagan visited for a while and then headed home.

Juliet made dinner and asked, "Are you guys eating tonight?"

"Nah. I don't feel like it." Garrett said.

Maggie went over to Garrett and rubbed his back, "It's going to be ok."

"I know. Thank you for being the best wife ever."

Maggie smiled, "I will continue to be the best wife ever or at least try to."

Juliet smiled and said, "You guys have a good night. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you." Maggie said.

"Leave Morgan up here, she wants to chill with Papa for a bit." Shawn said.

"Will you bring her down when you go to bed?"

"Yes, if we don't fall asleep."

"Ok, thanks dad."

"You're welcome baby."

Garrett and Maggie went downstairs and got ready for bed.

Garrett took a shower and then found Maggie passed out on the bed.

"Love you baby. Thank you for everything." Garrett whispered.

Garrett got in bed and turned the light off and pulled Maggie towards his chest.


	15. Chapter 15: Big Favor

**_A Month After Morgan Was Born_**

 ** _Friday Night_**

Juliet came down the hall holding Morgan and said, "Do you want to go out tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked.

Juliet sat down, "Do you and Garrett want to go out for a few hours tonight?"

"You do know I have a newborn right?"

"Yes."

"Who's going to watch her?"

"Us."

"Ok. Let me have my child please."

Juliet handed Morgan over to Maggie. Maggie got up and went down to the basement and saw Garrett sleeping on the couch.

"Let's go wake up daddy." Maggie whispered.

Maggie walked over to Garrett and put Morgan on top of him. She bent down and kissed him.

"Baby get up." Maggie said.

Garrett hugged Morgan and opened his eyes.

"Hey, love. How are you?" Garrett asked.

"I'm good. Mom wanted to know if we wanted to go out tonight."

"She does know we have a newborn right?"

"Yeah. She said that her and dad will watch her for a few hours."

"That's sweet. Call Reagan and Hunter."

"Actually I was thinking it could just be me and you."

Garrett raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Ok, before you get all cocky, I was thinking a nice dinner and a walk on the beach."

"Buzzkill."

"Hey, I just had a kid. Your kid."

"Yeah I know. She's beautiful by the way."

"Of course she is. She looks like me."

Garrett laughed.

"You know I was watching you hold her the other day and I miss my parents."

"Garrett, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Are we going to bring Morgan?"

"I guess so."

"Want to go tonight?"

"Can we?"

"I guess so. It's 6, so get her bathed and get her jammies on. I am going to talk to mom."

"Please don't."

"Garrett, this is important. You know I'll end up telling her eventually."

Garrett left Morgan on the bed and went over to Maggie and pulled her down into his lap.

"What?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing. Just that I love you." Garrett confessed.

"I love you too. Kiss?"

Garrett gave Maggie a kiss.

Maggie pulled away and rested her forehead against Garrett's.

Garrett hugged Maggie to his body and said, "I'm going to get Morgan bathed and ready, go talk to your mom."

"Thank you. You know, let's go out tomorrow night." Maggie said.

"Sounds good."

Garrett kissed Maggie's cheek.

Maggie got off Garrett's lap and went upstairs to talk to Juliet.

"Mom…" Maggie said.

Juliet came out of the kitchen, "What's up?"

"We are going to take Morgan to William and Laura's house."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Mom, you heard me. Garrett is missing his parents."

"Well, I guess I have no say in what you do anymore."

"Mom…I have a husband and a baby. I hope that Laura wants to be in Morgan's life. I know William does."

"Ok. Are you guys going out to eat after?"

"I don't know yet. Probably not. Can you make some cookies though?"

"For you I can."

"Where's daddy?"

"Um…I think he is with Gus at the office."

"Ok. I'll call him later."

"Ok. Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too, momma."

Maggie hugged Juliet.

Garrett came upstairs with Morgan.

"Hello, sweet baby girl." Maggie said.

Garrett took Morgan's hand and waved to Maggie and Juliet.

Juliet walked up to Garrett and took Morgan and gave her to Maggie. She took Garrett by the arm and led him over to the corner.

"Garrett, we love you no matter what. Just know that whatever happens tonight, doesn't change the fact that you're my son-in-law or my grand baby's father." Juliet said.

"Thanks, Juliet. I appreciate it." Garrett said.

Juliet hugged Garrett and kissed his head.

Garrett pulled away and grabbed the keys.

"Babe are you ready?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. Let me fix her bottle." Maggie said.

"Are you going to feed her now?"

"No. I'll feed her when we get to your parents."

"Ok."

Garrett took Morgan from Maggie and put her in her carseat and put her in the car.

Juliet pulled Maggie aside, "Maggie, are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to support him, he is the father of my child. I want him to be happy." Maggie replied.

"Ok. How long do you plan on staying?"

"It depends on how it goes."

"Ok. I love you guys."

"We love you too. I'll text you when I get there."

"Perfect."

Maggie walked out of the house and got in the car with Garrett.

"Everything ok?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah. Mom just wanting the best for us." Maggie said.

Garrett smiled. He backed out of the driveway and drove to his parents house.

5 minutes away from the house, Shawn calls Maggie.

 _"Hello?" Maggie asked._

 _"Hey Princess, where are you at?" Shawn asked._

 _"With Garrett and Morgan. Why?"_

 _"I was just wondering if you would like mom and I to babysit."_

 _"I already told mom no. Garrett wants to take us somewhere."_

 _"Ok. Where?"_

 _"I don't know. It's a surprise."_

 _"Ooooh, I like surprises."_

 _"I know you do. Well I gotta go."_

 _"Ok. Love you. Be careful."_

 _"Love you too."  
_ Maggie hung up the phone and grabbed Garrett's hand.

Garrett looked over and smiled, "What's on your mind?"

"Just how this could possibly go." Maggie said.

"I know baby."

Garrett pulled into his parents' driveway. He parked and got out, then went over to Morgan's side of the car and grabbed her car seat and diaper bag.

Maggie got out with her purse and looked at Garrett. She took out her phone and took a picture of Garrett and sent it to her mom saying, _"I bagged a good one."_

Maggie grabbed Morgan out her seat and held her.

"Baby, why'd you take her?" Garrett pouted.

"I want to hold my child." Maggie said.

Garrett smiled.

They walked up the sidewalk and knocked on the door.

William came to the door and opened it.

"Well hey guys, come on in." William invited.

The trio walked in and sat down on the couch.

"What's up dad?" Garrett asked.

"Nothing much. I divorced your mom." William said.

Garrett's jaw dropped, "You couldn't have eased into this?"

"I thought I would get straight to the point."

"I think you made that clear."

"I know I'm not your father, but you are my kid. I raised you, your entire life."  
"I know. I kinda wanted her to be here."

"She's still here, she's upstairs."

"Can I go get her?"

"With caution."

Garrett smiled.

Maggie caught Garrett's hand and said, "I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Garrett said.

Garrett bent down and gave Morgan a kiss instead of Maggie.

"Excuse me…" Maggie started.

Garrett laughed and gave Maggie a kiss. He pulled away and walked up the stairs.

 ** _With Maggie and William_**

"How's your little one doing?" William asked.

"She's great. Just turned one month old the other day." Maggie beamed.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course."

Maggie handed Morgan to her grandpa.

 ** _With Garrett and Laura_**

"Mom…" Garrett whispered.

"In here." Laura said.

Garrett walked into the computer room and saw his mom working.

"Come downstairs." Garrett said.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"You need to meet your granddaughter."

"And?"

"Just go meet her. It means a lot to me."

Laura turned around and saw the look on Garrett's face.

"Gare bear, come here." Laura said.

"Don't ever call me that." Garrett shot back.

Garrett walked over to Laura and sat down in front of her.

"I need you to put your differences aside with Maggie and act like a normal human for once. Downstairs is my family, the one I created. Now I don't care if you don't want to see us, I just want you to meet Morgan and talk to Maggie NICELY. Ask her questions about the baby, she loves it." Garrett instructed.

"I am fine with Maggie." Laura said.

"When did you two talk?"

"Never."

"Then come downstairs."

Laura and Garrett walked downstairs.

Maggie looked up and smiled at Garrett.

"Hey Maggie." Laura greeted.

"Hey Laura. How are you?" Maggie asked.

"Just fine. How's the baby?"

"She's great. Just turned one month old the other day."

"She looks like you."

Maggie smiled.

"Do you mind watching her for a minute or so?" Maggie asked.

"No, not at all." Laura said.

Maggie got up and grabbed Garrett's hand and took him on the porch out front.

"What's wrong baby?" Garrett asked.

"She's being nice to me." Maggie said.

"I told her to."

"Garrett…"

"Not just for you, but for me as well. You know it means a lot to me."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want her to be rude to my kid when I'm not around."

"Hey, that's our kid. Depending on how this goes, Morgan may see more or less of her."

"Ok. Can we just go back in there?"

"Yeah, of course."  
Garrett and Maggie walked back inside and sat back down.

Morgan started crying, Garrett grabbed the bottle of the bag and fixed it for her.

"Can I have her dad?" Garrett asked.

"Sure." William said.

Garrett got up to get Morgan from his dad. He sat back down next to Maggie and pulled her closer.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Laura asked.

"Getting ready for Christmas." Maggie said.

"Where are y'all having it at?"

"My parents house. You guys can drop by if you would like."

"We just might. Have you started Christmas shopping?"

"Not yet. I get everyone's list next Monday. Still don't know what to get Morgan yet."

"Look at Babies R Us sales ad."

"Good idea. Thanks Laura."

Morgan looked at Maggie for her to pick her up.

Maggie nudged Garrett to look at Maggie. Garrett looked at Morgan and then took the hint and handed her to Maggie.

Maggie grabbed Morgan and continued to feed her.

"How have you guys been?'' Garrett asked.

"Well we are getting a divorce." Laura said.

"Why is that?"

"After you came over here and raised hell about William not being your real father, we decided to spilt."

"So this is my fault?"

"Yeah."

"I just wanted to know who my real father was."

"I understand that. I didn't let you know to protect you."

"I need to make a phone call."

Garrett grabbed his phone and stepped outside and called Juliet.

 _"Hello?" Juliet asked._

 _"Hey it's me." Garrett said._

 _"What's up? Is something wrong?"_

 _"No. Can you go to the station for me?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I need you to look up my father, Tyler Jacobs."_

 _"Garrett you know I can't do that."_

 _"I know, but my parents are getting a divorce because I asked about him."_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"Yeah. So it's all my fault."_

 _"It's not your fault. You're a grown man and you deserve to know who your father is."_

 _"Thank you. So can you?"_

 _"Call Karen and then call me back later."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"You're welcome."_

Garrett hung up the phone and called Karen

 _"Chief Vick." Karen said._

 _"Hey Karen, it's Garrett." Garrett said._

 _"Hi, Mr. Borne, how are you?"_

 _"I'm ok. Can you do me a giant favor please?"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"My father that raised me is not my real dad. I asked my mom about him when Morgan was born and now because of that, they are getting divorced."_

 _"Why didn't she tell you?"_

 _"She said she was trying to protect me."_

 _"What would you like me to do?"_

 _"Can you look him up for me?"_

 _"Garrett, this can get me in trouble."_

 _"I know. I understand if you can't."_

 _"Ok, are you working tomorrow?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Ok. How about you guys come up here and we'll look him up together?"_

 _"Ok. What time?"_

 _"I have two briefings tomorrow, so around lunch."_

 _"Can Shawn and Juliet be there?"_

 _"Absolutely. Now go on and tell your girls hey for me."_

 _"Thank you so much, Karen."_

 _"No problem Garrett."_

 _"Good night."_

 _"Good night."_

Garrett hung up the phone and went inside, "Maggie let's go. We need to go right now."

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked.

"Just get everything ready and I'll tell you in the car."

"Ok…"

Maggie got the baby stuff ready and handed it to Garrett.

Garrett went to put the baby stuff out in the car and he came back to get Maggie and Morgan.

"Guys, let's go." Garrett said.

"Ok. Bye guys. Talk soon." Maggie said.

William nodded.

Maggie put Morgan in her seat and buckled her up. She gave Morgan a kiss on her nose.

Maggie got in the front seat and looked at Garrett, "Garrett Borne, what the hell was that?"

"We are going home right now." Garrett said.

"Ok…is something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are we leaving?"

"I'll tell you when we get home. Text Karen and tell her to meet us at the house in 30 minutes."

Maggie texted Karen and then put the phone back in her purse.

Maggie was worried the entire drive home.

Garrett looked at her and grabbed her hand.

Maggie pulled away from it and stared out the window.

"Mags, come on." Garrett said.

"Tell me what's going on." Maggie said.

"Baby, we are almost home. Can you wait 10 minutes?"

"Yeah."

Garrett grabbed Maggie's arm and pulled her as close as she could get.

Maggie smiled, "I love you, goofball."

"I love you too."

Garrett pulled into the driveway and parked. He got everything out except the baby.

Maggie got Morgan out and they went inside and sat down on the couch.

"Mom!" Maggie yelled.

Juliet came down the hall with Karen, "What's up baby girl?"

"We're home."

"Ok, go sit on the couch. I'm going to go get daddy."

Maggie and Garrett went and sat on the couch and waited for Shawn.

Juliet walked to the office where Shawn was playing with a Lego set with Trey.

"Shawn, I need you downstairs." Juliet said urgently.

"Ok, alone?" Shawn asked.

Juliet nodded.

Shawn turned to Trey, "Dude, go play some video games and we'll finish this tomorrow."

Trey nodded.

Shawn got up and grabbed Juliet's hand and walked into the living room. They got to the bottom of the stairs and saw everyone sitting on the couch.

"Why is Karen here?" Shawn asked.

"I'll tell you in a second." Juliet said.

"Hey daddy." Maggie said.

"Hey Princess." Shawn said.

Shawn went and picked up Morgan from Maggie and held her.

"C'mon son, she's sleeping." Maggie said.

"She sleeps better with me holding her." Shawn said.

"Whatever, if she wakes up, it's your fault."

"Ok."

Shawn sat down and held Morgan to his chest.

"Ok, what's this about?" Maggie asked.

"Baby, you know how my parents are divorcing because of me?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah."

"You know how my mom wanted to protect me?"

Maggie nodded.

"I asked the three best detectives I know, besides Carlton to help me find my father."

"Are you insane?"

"A little…" Garrett joked.

Maggie slapped him on the arm, "Stop joking now. This is serious. For all we know he could be a serial killer."

"Maggie I understand that you're scared, but I am too. That's why I have your parents and Karen on this."

"Why didn't you just tell me this in the first place?"

"The anticipation?"

"Garrett David Borne! I am so pissed off at you."

Maggie got up and went to her old room.

Garrett began to get up, but Shawn and Juliet stopped him.

"Stop, we got her." Juliet said.

"Can I have my kid back please?" Garrett asked.

"Yes."

Shawn handed Morgan back to Garrett and followed Juliet upstairs to Maggie's old room.

Juliet knocked on Maggie's door and then opened it.

"Hey, baby girl. Can we talk?" Juliet asked.

"Just you and me, not dad." Maggie mumbled.

Juliet looked at Shawn and said, "Wait on the side of the door and listen."

Shawn nodded.

Juliet sat on the bed and saw Maggie crying.

"What's wrong, Maggie? Aren't you excited about Garrett finding his father?" Juliet asked.

"I am, but I'm terrified. I just had a kid, I can't be a single mom. I didn't even think I could be a mom a couple of years ago." Maggie said.

Juliet pulled Maggie up and looked at her, "Sweetheart, I understand you're scared, but I promise you he will have the best back up in the world. I'm even putting Uncle Lassie on the case."

"Mom, you don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"It's just that, I can't lose him."

Juliet pulled Maggie into a hug, "Do you want me to go get him?"

Maggie nodded against Juliet's shoulder.

Juliet pulled away and looked at her daughter, "Maggie, you are the best daughter any parent can ask for. I looked like this when your father told me he wasn't psychic. We split that night."

"You and dad split up?" Maggie asked.

Shawn came into Maggie's room and said, "Yes we did, sweetheart."

"Why?"

"I lied to your mom for 7 years."

"How can you live with yourself?"

"That's the thing, I didn't. I ended up in the hospital after two weeks of being a part."

"Why did you lie?"

"To keep from getting arrested."

"I see. Plus mom is super hot."

Juliet laughed.

"That too."

"Why did you decide to come clean?"

"I couldn't see daylight anymore."

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sweetheart. It was way before we had kids."

Maggie nodded.

"We're going to get Garrett, dry your tears." Juliet said.

"Keep Morgan with Aunt Karen please." Maggie said.

The couple nodded.

"Let's go Jules." Shawn said.

Shawn and Juliet walked downstairs and said, "Garrett, give Morgan to Karen and go talk to your wife."

"Is she ok?" Garrett asked.

"You just better get up there."

Garrett handed Morgan to Karen and ran up the stairs. He got to the top of the stairs and ran to Maggie's room.

"Maggie, baby, what's wrong?" Garrett asked.

"I don't want to lose you." Maggie cried.

"You're not going to lose me."

"How do you know?"

"I don't do anything, but school, ball, and home."  
"But going to look for your father is scary."

"I see what this is about."

Garrett sat down on the bed and pulled Maggie into his lap.

"Look, baby. I want to know who my dad is. If he happens to dangerous, I won't go after him."

"Your mom said that she wanted to protect you."

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to screen him first."

Maggie put her head on Garrett's shoulder and whispered, "I just don't want to become a single mother."

Garrett jerked his head toward Maggie, "Where did that come from?"

"The possibilities of the outcome."

"Ok, look do you want to come as well?"

"I have a kid. I can't."

"Leave them with Henry."

"Henry is 85."

"Marlowe?"

Maggie nodded.

"Ok. Let's go downstairs take a shower and then go to bed."

"Shower together?"

Garrett nodded.

"Let's go then."

Maggie ran down to the basement bathroom and stripped and got in the shower waiting for Garrett.

Garrett walked down the stairs and said, "We're going to shower, watch her please."

Shawn got up, "Together? You two are going to shower together?"

"Shawn sit down!" Juliet yelled.

"But that's my daughter."

"She's mine too. She has a kid and she's married, get over it."

"We didn't shower together until we got married."

Juliet laughed at the lie, "Stop lying we did so."

Karen got up and said, "Let's go look outside Morgan."

"When did we first shower together then?" Shawn asked.

"Canada. We missed our fight back to Santa Barbra after I left Declan." Juliet said.

Shawn thought back all those years and smiled, "You're right. It was a nice shower too."

"Um…I'm gonna go." Garrett said.

Shawn waved Garrett on.

Shawn leaned over and kissed Juliet.

"We should shower again sometime." Shawn said.

"We should, but not tonight. We have a lot of stuff to prepare for." Juliet said.

"Buzzkill."

"Sorry not sorry, I don't want our son-in-law to get killed."

"I understand. Let's go get Karen back in here."

Shawn went outside and said, "Karen, we're done."

"Are you sure?" Karen asked.

"Yes."

Karen brought Morgan back inside and sat down on the couch to discuss tomorrow's plan.

 ** _With Garrett and Maggie_**

Garrett got in the shower with Maggie and pulled her close and kissed her.

"Baby, I just had a baby." Maggie said.

"I understand. That doesn't mean I can't kiss you." Garrett said.

"Ok."

Maggie wrapped her arms around Garrett's neck and pulled him closer.

"I love you." Maggie whispered.

"I love you too. Wanna do other stuff?"

"Eh."

"Stop playing, do you?"

"Sure."

Garrett pulled Maggie closer and said, "Wash hair or no?"

"No."

Garrett turned off the water and grabbed the towel off the towel rack and wrapped them up in the towel and try to dry them off.

"Hold on. Just let me go get Morgan in her PJs." Maggie said.

"No. She's fine. Your parents have done this six times over." Garrett said.

"But…"

"Shut up."

Garrett cut her off with a kiss.

Maggie slapped Garrett's chest and pulled away, "Please?"

"Fine." Garrett groaned.

Maggie put on Garrett's t shirt and boxers and went upstairs and saw the adults talking around the table.

"Dad, can you and mom keep Morgan in your room tonight?" Maggie asked.

"Sure, why don't you want her?" Shawn asked.

Juliet looked at Maggie and winked.

Shawn saw Maggie blush.

"Maggie Grace Spencer! Absolutely not!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn Henry Spencer! Shut up!" Juliet said.

"I'm her father and that's not going to happen."

"How do you think Morgan happened?" Maggie shot back.

"In this house?"

Maggie nodded.

"Oh…go before I get pissed."

Maggie ran downstairs and found Garrett asleep on the bed.

"Well, good night baby. I love you." Maggie said.

Garrett pulled Maggie on the bed and kissed her.

"You weren't asleep?" Maggie asked.

"Nope. I was just waiting on you." Garrett answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We have a big day tomorrow."

"You don't want to?"

"Not really. I'm not feeling very pretty yet."

Garrett sat up and got clothes on and ran upstairs.

"What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"Go tell Maggie she looks beautiful!" Garrett said.

"What's wrong?"

"She says she doesn't feel pretty yet."

"Garrett, she just had a baby a month ago."

"Go tell her she looks pretty."

"Do you think she looks pretty?"

"Of course I do. What kind of question was that?"

"Then you go tell her. Take your daughter as a sample."

Garrett grabbed Morgan and walked downstairs and said, "Look at this pretty girl here. She looks just like you. I don't care if you just had a baby or not. You're always going to be beautiful to me. I don't care what you think. You've always looked gorgeous, even when you were a chubby baby."

"I was not chubby!" Maggie said.

Garrett sat down on the bed and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and pulled out Maggie's baby picture.

"Baby, you were chubby." Garrett said.

"Garrett…" Maggie warned.

"Look all I'm saying is that I love you. You don't have to change for me. Look at your chubby baby I have right here. She says her momma's beautiful too."

Maggie looked at Garrett and smiled.

"I love you Maggie Grace Spencer and I always will, no matter what."

"I love you too, Garrett David Borne."

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired."

Maggie nodded.

 ** _With the Adults_**

"Ok so we are going to be in your office tomorrow afternoon right?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. I need you to bring the big screen TV, I don't want everyone breathing down my neck." Karen said.

"Blinds will be shut?" Juliet checked.

"Yes."

"Have you told Lassie?" Shawn asked.

"No. I will tell him when we get to work tomorrow."

"Ok. I think we got everything covered."

Karen nodded.

"Y'all have a wonderful night." Karen said.

"Thank you Karen. We owe you BIG TIME!" Juliet said.

"Don't mention it…ever!"

Juliet nodded.

Karen let herself out and left the Spencer's house.

Juliet locked up and saw Shawn on the couch.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Juliet asked.

"I'm pissed that Maggie doesn't find herself pretty." Shawn said.

"Babe, she just had a baby. You know how I felt after our first. I finally felt pretty 6 months after I had him."

"I know, you still look hot."

"Thank you. You too."

"Of course I do, I'm a Spencer."

"There you go. All your kids are attractive because you're a Spencer."

Shawn laughed, "You're the odd one out."

"No I'm not. I'm a Spencer too."

"Legally."

"We can change that…"

"Nope. I think I like Juliet Spencer."

"I do too. I'm going to bed."

Shawn nodded.

Shawn and Juliet went to their bedroom and went to sleep.

 ** _How did you guys like the movie? Wasn't it AWESOME! PM me your favorite part (s) to avoid spoilers!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Tyler Jacobs

**_The Next Morning_**

The next morning around 10 am, Maggie got up for the fifth time with Morgan. She rolled over and got up and got Morgan up and let Garrett sleep until 10:45.

"Good morning, Princess. Are you ready to go see Aunt Marlowe?" Maggie whispered.

A few minutes later Garrett got up and went upstairs and saw Maggie and Morgan watching TV.

"Morning, girls!" Garrett said.

Maggie turned around and smiled, "Hello. How are you?"

"Good how are you?"

"Ok I guess. Ready for today?"

"I guess so. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Baby, I know. If I do, you will be there with me. I love you and wouldn't want to this without you."

"Well why don't you go get dressed and I will feed Morgan here and then I will make us breakfast."

"How about I take you to breakfast after we drop the little one off?"

"That sounds better."

"Figured. Let's go get dressed and then we will drop her off at Henry's."

"Why isn't she going to Lassie's?"

"Marlowe has a dentist thing today. Henry said he will be happy to watch her."

"Ok. Let's go."

Garrett and Maggie went and got dressed and then Maggie packed Morgan's diaper bag and then got Morgan dressed.

Maggie walked up to the living room and waited on Garrett.

"Babe! Are you ready yet?" Maggie yelled.

"Yeah, I'm right behind you, no need to yell." Garrett said.

"Oh ok. Good. Let's go."

Maggie grabbed everything and met Garrett and Morgan in the car.

Maggie got in and put her seatbelt on and said, "Let's go babe."

"Do you wanna drive?" Garrett asked.

"I guess. What's wrong?"

"Sick to my stomach."

"Do you want me to call Karen?"  
"No, no. I'll be fine if I take some medicine."

"There's some in the glovebox."  
Garrett smiled and got out and switched places with Maggie.

Maggie got in the driver's seat and drove to Henry and Maddie's.

20 minutes later, Maggie pulled into the driveway of Shawn's parents' house. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw Morgan sleeping, then looked over and saw Garrett sleeping.

"Come on sleepyheads, we're at grandma's and grandpa's." Maggie whispered.

Maggie got out of the car and went and got Morgan out and walked up to the front door.

Maggie knocked and Maddie came to the door.

"Good morning." Maddie said.

"Morning. How are you?" Maggie asked.

"Great. Where's Garrett?"

"In the car. He's sleeping."

"Silly boy. Are you in a hurry?"

"Kinda. He wants to take me to breakfast."

"That's sweet of him. You two be careful today. Tell your dad to call me later."

"Will do. Thank you for keeping her."  
"Always Maggie. We love you guys."

"Love you guys too."

"Have a great day."

"You too. She's looking forward for a fun day with her grandma and grandpa."

"Bye."

"Bye."  
Maggie walked back to the car and got in and saw Garrett still sleeping.

"Baby." Maggie said.

"Hm?" Garrett mumbled.

"Look at me."

Garrett opened his eyes and met Maggie's crystal blue ones.

"Hi there." Maggie whispered.

"Hi. What's up?" Garrett asked.

"Where do you want to go to eat?"

"Can we just go to the station now?"

"Yeah."  
Maggie drove to the station.

On the way to the station, she stopped at Jamba Juice and Starbucks to get a smoothie for her and Shawn and coffee for Juliet.

10 minutes later, she pulled into the SBPD parking lot and parked next to her dad's car.

"Babe, we're here." Maggie said.

"Ok." Garrett said.

Maggie and Garrett got out and walked into the station holding hands.

Juliet looked up from the front desk and saw a coffee cup with her name on it.

"Thanks for the coffee." Juliet said.

"Well hey to you too mom." Maggie joked.

"Sorry, baby. I love you. What's up?"

"Garrett wanted to get this over and done with."  
"What's wrong?"

"He doesn't feel good. To be honest I'm sick to my stomach thinking about what could happen."

Juliet wrapped her arm around Maggie's shoulder, "It's ok. I promise it will be. How was Morgan this morning?"

"Fussy."

"Whys that?"

"I don't know. I can't read her mind. She's making us so tired."

"I know baby. I gets better and I mean that."

"How much longer is it going to last?"

"5 months."

"Good God."

Juliet laughed and hugged Maggie, "Go see your dad. He wants to talk to you and you only."

"Am I in trouble?" Maggie asked.

"Not that I know of."

"Wish me luck."  
Juliet smiled.

Maggie went over to Shawn's office and knocked on the door.

"Daddy." Maggie said.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up?" Shawn asked.

"Mom said you wanted to talk to me."

"Uh yeah I did. Shut the door."

Maggie shut the door and sat in front of him, "Am I in trouble?"

"No. I'm just wondering, did you really conceive Morgan in the house?"

"Yeah. It was one of the nights after his baseball tournament and we were excited about them going to the championship and we partied a little too much."

"Is that why you two got home so late?"

"Yeah. Plus we were just trying to enjoy ourselves before the wedding and all that."

"Ok. I'm not mad at you, I was just wondering. Speaking of Morgan, how is she?"

"Fussy."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

"Go get your mom and Garrett and meet me in Karen's office."

"Ok."  
Maggie got up and met Juliet and Garrett in the middle of the bullpen.

"Hey guys." Maggie said.

Garrett looked up and smiled, "Hi there. What's up?"

"Nothing. We need to head to Karen's office."

"Now?" Juliet asked.

"That's what dad said."

"He makes me so aggravated so much."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to make a dent in my paperwork before all of this."

"Understandable. Let's go before he has a 'Shawn' fit."

"He has those?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. You don't want to see them. Ever." Juliet said.

Maggie giggled.

Juliet smiled.

The trio went into Karen's office and sat down.

"Well hello how are you this morning?" Karen asked.

"Ok I guess." Garrett asked.

"You ready?"

"I don't know."

"We can do this another day."

"No let's do it today, so my stomach can settle down."

"Ok. Where's Shawn and Lassiter?"

Shawn opened the door and walked in with the big tv.

"Ready?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Hook it up and close the blinds." Karen said.

Shawn did as he was told and then sat down next to Juliet and held her hand.

Karen pulled up the screen and typed in _Tyler Jacobs_.

"Is he from here, Garrett?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." Garrett replied.

Karen clicked on the Santa Barbra link and looked at his file.

"Garrett, this guy hasn't done anything. Why is your mom keeping you from him?" Karen asked.

"I don't know. I'm wondering that too." Garrett said.

Maggie turned to Garrett, "Baby, do you want to call him? His number is right there."

"Yeah. Do you want to step outside with me?"

"Of course."

Garrett typed the number in his phone and went outside with Maggie and sat down on the steps.

After a few rings a voice answered.

 _"Hello?" Tyler answered._

 _"Hey is this Tyler Jacobs?" Garrett asked._

 _"Yes. Who is this?"_

 _"This is Garrett Borne. I'm not sure that you remember Laura Wynn, but I'm her son."_

 _"Your my kid?"_

 _"Yes sir."_

 _"How old are you now?"_

 _"21 almost 22."_

 _"Do you have a family yet?"_

 _"Yes I do. A wife and a daughter."_

 _"Wow. Why did your mom keep me from you?"_

 _"I don't know. She said that you were a bad man."_

 _"Well that's not true."_

 _"Why did you leave her?"_

 _"I didn't leave her. She left me."_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"Yeah. Happened like a few months before you were born. Wouldn't let me come see you or meet you."_

 _"Well I'm sorry. Where are you at now?"_

 _"Still in Santa Barbra. Can we meet up sometime?"_

 _"Yeah, I would like that. Can I bring my family?"_

 _"Of course. I would love to meet them."_

 _"Awesome. You have my number call me when you want to meet up."_

 _"How's dinner tonight?"_

 _"Uh sure. Want to meet the in laws too?"_

 _"Sure. Bring them along as well."_

 _"Alright. I will see you tonight around 7:45 is that good?"_

 _"Perfect. See you later kid."_

Garrett hung up the phone and looked at Maggie.

"Baby, we get to meet my dad tonight." Garrett said.

Maggie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Baby don't cry, not yet. We haven't even told mom yet." Maggie said.

"Let's go."

Garrett got up and helped Maggie up and ran inside and into Karen's office.

"We get to meet him tonight." Garrett said.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Juliet asked.

"All of us. He wants to meet the entire family. Especially my family."

"Where and what time?"

"Outback at 7:45."

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you son." Shawn said.

"Did you just call me son?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, I did. I don't like the whole son-in-law thing. You're part of my family so, you are my son. Just like my four boys."

"Thank you sir."

Shawn pulled Garrett into a crushing hug.

Maggie looked at Juliet and joined them in the hug.

A few moments later Karen and Carlton joined them.

Garrett turned around and kissed Maggie.

"Thank you, for everything." Garrett whispered.

"I love you." Maggie said.

"Alright, we are going home to hang out for a little bit before we have to get ready. Can grandma and grandpa come?" Maggie asked.

"Of course." Garrett said.

"Alright. I will see you guys later tonight." Karen said.

"Thank you so much Karen. We really do appreciate it." Maggie said.

"You're welcome Maggie. We love you so we will do anything for you."

Maggie smiled.

Garrett grabbed Maggie's hand, "Let's go home."

"Alright. See you later guys."

Maggie and Garrett left the station.


	17. Chapter 17: Meet and Greet

**_On The Way Home_**

On the way home, from the station, Garrett and Maggie went and picked Morgan up.

Garrett pulled into Henry's driveway and got out and went to get Maggie out.

Maggie opened her door and smiled at the hand waiting for her.

"Thank you baby." Maggie said.

"Anytime, baby." Garrett said.

They walked up the steps and walked into the elder Spencer household.

"Hello." Maggie said.

Henry came around the corner holding Morgan.

"Hey guys. How was the thing?" Henry asked.

"Good. He wants to meet everyone. So meet us at Outback at 7:45." Garrett said.

"That's good. I guess you guys want to go home and chill with baby girl here for a little bit."

"We do. Thank you for watching her today."

"She's always welcome here, just like you guys. Love you guys."

"Love you guys too."

They grabbed Morgan's things and went home.

When they got home they saw Shawn and Juliet home. They went inside and saw them in the kitchen kissing.

"Um…there are kids in the house." Maggie joked.

"And?" Juliet asked.

"One is my kid."

"She's a month old…"

"True. But stop it. You're making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry buttercup, go away if you don't like it." Shawn butted in.

Juliet looked at Shawn weird, "Buttercup?"

"It just popped in my head."

Shawn went back to kissing Juliet.

"Oh my God." Maggie groaned.

"What?" Juliet asked.

"You two. Nauseating.

"Get over it. I've been kissing your dad for a long time now."

"And?"

"I still love it. Get over it."

"You too?"

"You don't even like kissing in public."

"That's in public. I'm in my own house."

"Point taken. What are you two doing home anyway?"

"Um…we took a half day. We didn't think you two would be home so soon." Shawn said.

"We told you that we were going home."

"I didn't hear that part."

"Mom, why don't you tell him these things?"

"He doesn't listen, Maggie. You know this." Juliet said.

"I do too listen." Shawn stated.

"Remember when we were dating and I told you COUNTLESS times to stay in the car, so you don't get hurt?"

Shawn nodded.

"You never listened those times. You could've gotten killed Shawn."

"You know how I work Jules."

"This is not the time or place to argue that right now."

"We are just going to go get clean." Maggie said.

"Maggie stay!" Shawn said.

Maggie looked at Garrett and nodded.

Garrett left them and went downstairs with Morgan to play Playstation.

 ** _With the Spencers_**

"Ok guys…I didn't mean for you two to start fighting." Maggie said.

"We're not fighting. We are just discussing things." Shawn said.

"You're fighting. I know it when you two are fighting. You two rarely fight, but when it happens it happens like this."

Juliet nodded, "Baby, can we not do this right now or ever. You know I don't like to bring up the whole 'psychic' thing. I know it's been over 20 years, but it still hurts."

Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet, "Jules, I didn't know it still hurt you. I know I messed up a lot in our relationship and that was a big one, but I hoped you gotten over it."

"I won't get over something like that, Shawn. It hurts too much. I forgave you, but it just isn't that easy, baby."

"Then why did you forgive me?"

"Shawn, do not cross that line with me right now. I mean it."

"No Jules, I want to know."

"It's because I love you, you idiot. I wasn't going to let something like that break us up. I was miserable without you. I didn't want to be without you a day in my life."

"But you won't forget it?"

"Would you forget something like that? That's a big lie Shawn. It's like saying I have a kid out of wedlock."

"Wait? You have another kid?"

"No! All my kids are yours. But I was saying a situation like that."

"No I wouldn't forget it…oh wait…I get it now."

"There it is!"

"I'm sorry Juliet."

"It's ok, Shawn. I love you."

"I love you too."

Maggie left them and went downstairs and saw Garrett playing video games while on the phone with Hunter.

"Maggie just came in, I'll call you tomorrow." Garrett said.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked.

"Hunter."

"What's up with them?"

"Him and Reagan are moving in together."

"It's about time."

Garrett chuckled.

"Want to put that down for a second and talk to me?" Maggie asked.

Garrett paused the game and looked at Maggie.

"I'm happy for you, baby." Maggie said.

"Thanks Mags. I'm glad you were there for me." Garrett acknowledged.

"Is it too soon to bring up your mom?"

"No. What's up?"

"Are you going to tell her that you met him and that he's a nice guy?"

"I don't know. Our relationship is already ruined, so probably."

"What are you going to do about William?"

"I don't know. I might stop seeing them all together. It's just that they hurt me so bad over the past few years and now finding out William isn't my father kind of puts the icing on the cake."

"Baby I know family is important to you, if you want to have some sort of relationship with them, you need to tell them, but on the other hand, I was there to see them hurt you, so I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"You always know the right things to say don't you?"

"I am a woman."

"Oh hush. You have all that O'Hara wisdom."

"My grandma is smart."

"I'm talking about your mom, goofball."

"I know. Thank you. How about we just hang out until 5:45 and we get our showers and stuff out of the way."

"Perfect."

 ** _Around 5:30_**

It was around 5:30 and Maggie went into the bathroom to take her shower and get cleaned up.

45 minutes later, she came out of the bathroom with her hair dry and make up on.

"Baby, where are you?" Maggie asked.

"In here." Garrett called out.

Maggie walked into the living room and saw Garrett holding Morgan.

"Wanna go take a shower?" Maggie suggested.

"I guess so. It's just that she's so cuddly." Garrett complained.

"I know. Go get cleaned up and then you can bathe her."

"Deal. I am going to bathe her first then take a shower."

"Sounds good. So go bathe her."

Garrett laughed.

Garrett got up and bathed Morgan.

Maggie went upstairs to fix Morgan a few bottles and put her formula in the container.

Juliet came downstairs and saw Maggie fixing Morgan's stuff.

"Hey." Juliet said.

"Hey mom. What's up?" Maggie asked.

"Nothing much. You look nice."

"Thank you. Garrett is bathing Morgan if you want to go down there."

"Nah, I came to tell you that we are about to get clean, so go tell Garrett to hurry up."

"Where are Trey and Em tonight?"

"Trey is at a friend's house, and Emily is at school."

"Is this friend of Trey's a girl?"

"Yes, nosy."

"Oooh, I need details."

"You can get those from him. He doesn't tell me anything."

"Does he tell dad?"

"Some stuff."

"Thank you."

Juliet laughed, "You definitely have all the O'Hara in you."

"I get it from the best."

"You are the only one who got O'Hara genes."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Both. I want more than one kid to look like me, but I'm glad it's you. You're my favorite. Don't tell the other ones."

"I already knew that. Aaron is your favorite boy."

"How do you know this?"

"I listen very well, just put it at that."

Juliet laughed, "Go get Garrett to shower."

"Ok. Finish this?"

Juliet nodded and finished fixing Morgan's diaper bag for the night.

Maggie went downstairs and saw Garrett putting Morgan in her bouncy seat.

"Go take a shower, mom and dad both need it." Maggie said.

"Ok. Do I need a tie?" Garrett asked.

"I would. Just dress like you're going to the office."

"Sweet. Love you."

"Love you too."

25 minutes later Garrett came out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go.

Maggie heard the bedroom door open and looked at her husband, "Baby, you look good."

"Thanks. You look hot too." Garrett said.

Maggie smiled, "Let's go. It's 7:20."

Garrett nodded.

Maggie grabbed Morgan and brought her out to the car and grabbed the diaper bag and put it in front of Morgan's seat.

Garrett got in and put gum in his mouth.

"We're about to eat." Maggie pointed out.

"I know, I just need fresh breath and you know this." Garrett said.

Maggie nodded.

Garrett left the house and pulled into Outback's parking lot 15 minutes later. He got out and helped Maggie out and grabbed Morgan's seat and diaper bag.

"Thank you." Maggie said.

"Always." Garrett said.

Garrett grabbed Maggie's hand and walked into the establishment.

Tyler looked up and saw Garrett and Maggie walking in.

Garrett saw Tyler walking towards them. He put Morgan and her stuff down and hugged Tyler.

"Hey Garrett." Tyler said.

"Hey Tyler…or dad." Garrett said.

"How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Good. You have a good looking family here kid."

"Thank you."

"You look nothing like your mother. I bet that pisses her off."

"It does."

Tyler laughed.

Garrett stepped back, "Tyler, this is my wife Maggie."

"Hello Maggie. How are you?" Tyler asked.

"Good. It's great to meet you." Maggie said.

"You too."

Morgan started fussing.

Garrett turned around and picked Morgan up, "This here is our little girl, Morgan. Just turned a month old the other day."

"Can I hold her?" Tyler asked.

Garrett let Tyler hold Morgan.

A few minutes later Shawn and Juliet and the rest of the gang walked in.

"Maggie…" Shawn said.

Maggie turned around and poked Garrett.

"Tyler these are my in-laws, Shawn and Juliet Spencer." Garrett introduced.

Tyler handed Morgan back to Maggie. He went up to Shawn and Juliet and shook their hands, "Hey guys. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Those two old folks over there are my parents, Henry and Madeline Spencer and then that's Karen, Maggie's godmother and Carlton, Maggie's godfather." Shawn said.

"Shall we get seated?" Garrett suggested.

"Sure." Tyler said.

Garrett went up to the hostess and asked for a table big enough to fit all of them.

The hostess brought them to their table and took their drink orders.

"So Garrett are you in school?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah. I'm a Junior at UCSB and the captain of the baseball team there." Garrett said.

"You started a family young."

"I did, but I love that I started it early. She was a little unexpected, but we are happy she happened."

"When did you two get married?"

"Almost a year ago. We make one year next month."

"What date?"

"16th."

"Nice. How long have you two known each other?"

"Since freshman year of high school."

"High school sweethearts?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way though."  
Garrett caught up with his dad and everyone else had pleasant conversation with Tyler

At the end of the dinner, Garrett paid for everyone.

Tyler got up, "It was really good meeting you guys. Garrett let me know when you have another ball game I would love to come see you play. Plus let me know if you want me to play babysitter while you two go out."

"Will do. It was so good to finally meet you." Garrett said.

"Hug?"

Garrett hugged Tyler and said, "Thank you for meeting me. I've been wondering who you were."

"It was good finally meeting you. You turned out to be a wonderful young man. You have a good looking family and everyone is very nice. Keep them around as long as possible."

"I will try to. I will call you later, ok?"

"Sounds good. Bye son."

"Bye."

Tyler said his goodbyes and went and left the establishment.

Everyone else filed outside and said their goodbyes to everyone.

Garrett and Maggie got in the car and took off to the house.

Maggie went inside and put on her pajamas and fed Morgan while watching TV.

Garrett came in the room shirtless and took off his pants and got in bed with Maggie.

"Good night baby." Garrett said.

"Good night. I love you." Maggie said.

Garrett kissed Morgan and then kissed Maggie.

 ** _Sorry I've been gone so long. I've been acting a lot lately. I started photography. I have page on Instagram: graceodeayphotography_**

 ** _Go check it out and let me know what you think. Good to be back_**


End file.
